


Sweet Talk

by ToAStranger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel is emotionally stunted, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Porn With Plot, Smut, mentions of sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 62,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gabriel goes out to a club to blow off some steam, he doesn't expect the young man he meets on the dancefloor and takes home for the night to ultimately change his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come On Down (To the Creeps)

**Author's Note:**

> A collaboration with my favorite Aussie (http://insanity-is-life.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Seriously, a gross amount of sex and pretty kinky sex at that. You have been warned. 
> 
> WARNING: mentions of sexual abuse and prostitution. Let me know if you see anything else I should warn people about. I'll try to put a warning before each chapter if there is any worrisome material.

 Clubs were like second nature to Gabriel; darkened and throbbing with the pulse of music, the sway of people's bodies, the games they played with one another, on the dancefloor and off.  Honestly, it was a bit like being in the office-- though there was a lot less dancing and a lot more drinking, particularly in the upper floors.  High stress jobs seemed to do that.  It had been some months since he'd taken time out for himself, deciding a nice, warm body was exactly what he needed.  This particular establishment was by no means new hunting ground, offering his usual smirk to the familiar blonde barmaid as she handed him his usual drink.

Straightening out the collar of his shirt, neatly pressed for once, tailored, he settled on a bar stool, facing the crowded club, Gabriel surveyed the flocks of people, picking out potential one night stands from the well dressed woman in blue two stools down, to the barely old enough man who grinned lasciviously at him upon noticing Gabriel's stare.  Frankly, Gabriel had planned on taking a woman home with him on this fine evening, but the hardly legal man with the green eyes and leather pants so tight it left little to the imagination was enough to change his mind, body rolling with the kind of sinuous muscle that came from physical labour rather than a gym membership-- like he was born to do it.

Hardly Legal seemed to enjoy the attention.  He kept casting what could be described as coy glances Gabriel's way, but there was a heat in them that was so inviting that the looks were more of a subtle seduction than anything else.  Gabriel watched in silent appreciation as the young man moved, grinding on some other stranger through the thick base of some electronic beat.  That song bled into another, and Hardly Legal excused himself from the dancefloor.

Gabriel tried not to look too interested as the man made his way over through the thick crowd.  It looked as if he was headed right for him, until that vivid green gaze fell past him, and Hardly Legal gave a purposeful brush against Gabriel's shoulder as he leaned forward against the bar.

“Hey, Jo.”  The man called out to the bartender, voice rich like a well aged scotch-- Gabriel  couldn't help but wonder how he would sound after he'd gone a few rounds-- obviously a regular as he pointedly ignored Gabriel's very presence.  “Can I get another whiskey over here?  I'm parched.”

Ever watchful for the perfect opportunity, Gabriel watched him as the other man drummed his fingers against the bar, waiting impatiently for his drink, sipping at it with lips that bordered on pornographic all on their own when it finally arrived.  Licking his lips, Gabriel sized him up, though he was distracted by the perfect curve of his ass.

When Gabriel finally looked back up, there was a knowing smirk on the man's lips, and he licked away a touch of alcohol slowly, brow ticking up on his forehead.  "See something you like?"

Giving one, slow nod, confident as ever, Gabriel moved up to him, heart rate already beginning to peak as a pink tongue ran over sinful looking lips.  "I think I do."

"You think?"  He teased with a small laugh, turning to face him better, leaning casually against the bar.  "And what exactly is it that you _think_ you like?"

"Well, I think I like that pretty ass you've got," Gabriel said, tone dropping to a purr as he moved closer.  "And I _know_ I'd like those lips of yours around my cock."

Something in Hardly Legal's eyes flared, gaze growing dark as his pupils blew wide.  He seemed to hum in contemplation, taking Gabriel in with a more careful gaze before he finally shifted forward, taking up even more of the space between them.

“I _do_ look spectacular on my knees,” he told him with a lopsided smirk, charming in a sinful way.

"Oh, I _bet_ you do."  Gabriel grinned, "Pretty lips like that.  Bet you'd be good at it too."

"I can promise you that I am," he replied, eyes flicking down to his mouth and back up.  "I'm good at a lot of other things too."

A slow smirk curled his lips, sure of himself as he looked up at his new prize.  "Yeah?"

"Mhmm," he hummed, taking another pull of the whiskey in his glass, eyes flashing playfully as he set it back down and started back for the dancefloor.  "But you'll have to find that out for yourself, won't you?"

Gabriel followed him without question, though it by no means meant he'd give up the reings to a stranger, albeit an attractive one.  Hardly Legal threaded through the crowd until he found a good spot, dark even in the flashing lights.  It was hot and tight, bodies meshing and rolling together as they moved to the heavy beat of the music.  When he turned back around, he grinned at Gabriel wickedly, holding a hand out for him to take in silent offering, hips already starting to sway.

Gabriel took it, returning the wicked looking grin on his face with no hesitation, pulling him in close.  There was a flash of laughter, and then they were flush against one another, touching and moving together to the thick beat. 

Gabriel gave a soft growl as hands pressed against him, all slow and leering as he slid a hand down to rest over the pretty stranger's ass, moving with him.  "So, are you going to tell me your name, or do I get to call you whatever I want?"

"Whatever you want, baby."  He leaned in, lips brushing against his ear tantalizingly, and he gave a firm rock of his hips as he let his fingers curl into the collar of his shirt.  "But my name's Dean."

Gabriel  hummed softly, only slightly annoyed that he had to look up as they moved together, sinuous and slow, pulling Dean in closer with every roll of his hips, well versed in how this went.  "Dean.  I like that."

"Yeah?"  He chuckled, something dark and dirty tainting his voice as he gave another firm rock against him, fingers sliding up to thread through the hair at the back of Gabriel's head.  "And what should I call you?"

"They call me Gabriel."  He replied.

"Gabriel," Dean all but purred, tugging gently at his hair, pulling back to meet his eyes with a wicked grin as he added a little twist to the steady rock of their hips.  "It's a pleasure."

"Pleasure's all mine, trust me."  He returned, squeezing at the leather clad ass under his hands.

Dean let out a pleased little rumble, nails scratching over the back of his neck.  "I suppose it will be, if you play your cards right."

The chuckle Gabriel gave in return was slow and dark, curling a hand into his collar to pull him down a fraction, mere inches from his lips.  "I can do that."

"Oh, I bet you can."  Dean licked his lips, wanting nothing more than to lean in that last bit of space between them, desire flaring in him.  "The question is, can I play them better?"

"I doubt it."  Gabriel said, almost passing as casual save for the quiet bite of threat that edged his words.

"Oh?"  He teased, a hand slipping down Gabriel's back to clutch at the material of his shirt as their legs intertwined, providing more friction as they moved together.  "Why do you say that?"

Biting back a groan with some difficulty, Gabriel stared up at him, managing to look domineering despite the height difference.  "There aren't many people who can out play me."

Heat rushed through him, and Dean let out a soft groan, eyes flashing.  "Let's play then and find out."

Taking the groan he gave a victory, Gabriel tugged pointedly at his shirt, mentally crowing his success.  It wasn't everyday he managed to catch someone so attractive.  "Anything you'd like, sweetheart."

"Anything," he replied with a little, pleased sigh, tugging Gabriel's hips forward against his, their lips just brushing.  "If you can find me, if you can manage to surprise me, if you can manage to get me off at this club without anyone noticing, I'll go home with you."

Gabriel bit back a little curse, blowing out a low whistle.  "Never let it be said that I don't like a challenge."  He purred, slipping a careful hand between them to palm at his cock.

"Ah, ah, ah."  Dean pulled back out of his hold, that dark, wicked smirk twisting his lips again.  "You've gotta find me first."  Dean leaned in, nipping at his ear.  "Close your eyes, count to ten.  Surprise me if you can."

Biting back a little groan, Gabriel closed his eyes just as Dean asked, playing along as he counted.  When he opened his eyes again, Dean was gone, not even the top of his head sticking out in the crowd.  He set to  seeking him out, and it was much more difficult than he'd expected.  All in the name of a challenge, right?

 

 

Slipping through the crowds, Gabriel less than polity ignored the playful tug at his sleeve from a thoroughly drunk college girl, making his way out onto the balcony, the only place he had yet to check.  It overlooked the rest of the club, lights dimmer and more secluded.  There weren't too many people up there, so it was easy to spot that leather clad ass as Dean leaned forward against the railing, head bobbing idly to the beat.

Gabriel approached a quietly as he could, sliding a hand over Dean's ass near casually as he leant on the railing next to him.  "Surprise." 

The sharp intake of breath was the only indication that Dean was shocked, and he cast Gabriel one of those charming little lopsided grins from where he was leaning against the railing.  "That was fast.  You must really want in my pants."

The nonchalant shrug Gabriel gave was ruined by the lascivious smirk on his face, sliding his hand down over the back of his thighs.  "Did you expect me to give up?"

Dean turned, resting his hip against hard metal, practically chest to chest with him as he tilted his head in bemusement.  "Yes, actually."

"I don't let my prizes go so easy."  He purred, taking a fist full of tight shirt and pulling him down into a heated kiss, all teeth and tongue.

A moan was lost between them, and Dean practically plastered himself to Gabriel-- hand sinking into Gabriel's hair, another slipping around to clutch at the material at his back as their hips met.  It was messy and unfinessed, and Dean couldn't seem to bring himself to care as they rocked together and pleasure shot straight through him, burning with desire.

As nice as kissing was, Gabriel  was much more interested in the soft little whines Dean gave, pulling back just as it got really heated, smirking up at him as he worked the clasp open and slipped a hand down the front of Dean's pants.

" _Fuck_ ," his hips jerked forward, and his fingers curled tighter as he clung to Gabriel, abdomen flexing as he pressed into his hand.

"Ah, ah.  Not yet, pretty boy."  Gabriel  purred, enjoying the control he held over him, squeezing at his cock with a well practised hand.  "I'll fuck you later."

Dean shuddered, eyes dark as he met his gaze, and he let a filthy little moan fall over his lips.  Nails scratched and he bucked purposefully against him, lips parting invitingly.

"Shh, now.  Can't go making too much noise, they'll all hear you."  He reprimanded, working Dean's cock out of his pants as covertly as he could.

Breath coming short, Dean met his gaze defiantly, letting out another keening sound as fingers wrapped firmly around him.  "Guess you'll just have to find a way to keep me quiet then, won't you?"  He leaned in, teeth dragging over his ear lobe.  "Because I tend to be pretty _vocal._ "

Gabriel shook his head.  It was so cute when they got all defiant like that.  "No.  You are going to be quiet for me, aren't you, Dean?"  He said, thinly veiled command in his tone.

His fingers tightened in Gabriel's hair, and his pupils blew out wide and dark as heat rushed through him, heady and twisting as it burned low in his stomach.  "Yes."

"I thought so."  He said, a quiet power burning just behind his eyes as he gave a rewarding stroke over Dean's length, just as well hung as he thought.

The touch drew a pleased breath out of him, and Dean pressed even closer-- not enough to restrict Gabriel, but enough to perhaps hide what they were doing.  Panting softly, Dean dropped his forehead against Gabriel's shoulder, tugging at his shirt as he went pliant for him.  Frankly, Gabriel didn't care if anyone saw, far more interested in the pretty young thing currently going lax against him, taking advantage of his lowered head to nudge playfully at Dean's temple, all the affection gone from the gesture, jerking him off with a slow hand, enjoying the slide against his palm.

There was a quiet little moan, Dean's hips rocking forward into his hand as Gabriel stroked over him with sure fingers.  It was heady and rather intense-- Dean had never found someone who would so willingly participate in such a game with him, who wanted to get him off before they thought of themselves, who was so absolutely unapologetic about touching him so intimately in such a public space.  Shuddering, Dean canted his head, shifting against him so that he could mouth over the line of his throat, teeth flashing and nipping playfully just beneath his ear as Dean let blunt nails drag up slowly over Gabriel's clothed back in a promise of marks to come.

"Claws, huh?"  Gabriel teased, tilting his head obligingly as teeth nipped over his throat, voice hitching very slightly, twisting his wrist as best he could considering the space, cock twitching from the confines of his pants just at the sight of him, at the feel of him.

Dean's pelvis jerked forward, and Dean keened against the skin of his throat, kissing just below Gabriel's jaw, voice dark-- like raw, untamed sex-- as he spoke low in Gabriel's ear.  "You have no idea."

"I'll look forward to that."  He purred, shivering at the tone of his voice, giving a little squeeze to the flesh in his hand.

It coaxed a little stuttering moan out of Dean, and Dean pressed even closer, the fingers in Gabriel's hair tugging until they could meet each other's eyes.  Breath catching, Dean leaned in, lips slanting under Gabriel's as he thrust along his palm, slightly slick now, with sweat and Dean's precome.

After a short moment of kissing, Gabriel pulled back, eyes flashing playfully as he teased him, slowing his hand.  Dean let out an embarrassingly high whine, hips stuttering forward needily as he bit at Gabriel's lower lip, trying to egg him on.  Giving in the second teeth grazed his lip, Gabriel latched onto his neck, biting harshly against smooth skin, stroking faster this time, wanting to hear him. 

Dean's spine curved, and a gasping cry escaped him, eyes growing wide as he clutched Gabriel close, just the right amount of pain mingling in with pleasure until it was flaring through him like a drug.  Dean thrust forward, half-aborted and stilted, and he tugged at Gabriel's hair in warning before he was coming into his fist with a low, dirty moan.

The little cry Dean gave was well worth the threat of being caught out, hardly flinching as his hair was pulled, stroking over him a last few times until he pulled his hand away, trying to ignore the nearly painful throb of his own cock.  "Messy."  He chided, smirking up at him.

Dean huffed out a soft breath, chuckling as he caught his bearings, tucking himself away and not even having the decency to look embarrassed by what they just did.  Leaning in, he caught Gabriel's wrist, bringing the soiled hand up to his mouth and flicking a deft tongue over one of Gabriel's fingers, lapping up his own release.  Dean let out a satisfied little hum, eyes flaring as he pressed up close to Gabriel, their hips meeting as Dean gave him a knowing look.

"I'd be happy to take care of that problem for you on the ride to your house," he offered, simultaneously hopeful and seductive.

The deft tongue wrapped around his fingers was enough to coax a low groan from Gabriel, not sure whether to cry from sheer want or just take Dean on the balcony and be done with it.  Grabbing Dean's wrist, Gabriel hauled him down the stairs and through the club, patience running low.

Dean followed without protest, grinning like the cat that got the creme.  When they finally managed to make it out to the parking lot, Dean let out an impressed hum at the sight of the car Gabriel unlocked with a single, chirping click of a button.  Coming to a sharp stop, Dean used the momentum his suitor had built up in order to turn the shorter man about, pressing forward and pushing Gabriel back against the harsh lines of his own Mercedes as he crowded Gabriel's space.  Dean caught his mouth for a long, searing moment, grinding against the confined length in the other man's pants with practiced ease before Dean broke away.

"I'm clean," Dean breathed, groping at him, touching in all the right places as he met eyes as golden as warmed whiskey.  "What about you?"

Panting sharply, he nodded, half frantic.  "Yeah.  Yeah, I'm clean....  Fucking hell, can we just _go_ already."

"Patience is a virtue," Dean winked, but pulled away, rounding the car and climbing into the passenger seat.

Gabriel let out a curse of frustration, slamming the door as he got into his car, pulling out of the car park a little faster than he usually might.  "I'm not virtuous."

Dean laughed, rich and delighted as his head fell back, giving Gabriel a warm and bemused look as they drove down the street.  "Never said you were.  It's a good thing, actually.  Virtuous people are boring."  He smirked, licking his lips, and reaching across the space to palm Gabriel through his slacks, looking positively devious.  "Virtuous people wouldn't let me do this."

Deft fingers worked Gabriel's pants open, and then Dean was leaning down and over, head ducking under Gabriel's arm as he took the hard length of Gabriel's cock in hand.  Dean didn't hesitate a second before he was wrapping his lips around Gabriel, tongue undulating along the warm skin as he sank down, all but swallowing him whole.

The sputtering groan Gabriel gave was accompanied by a sharp jerk of his car, swerving violently as a hot mouth swallowed over his cock.  "Are you trying to kill us?"

Dean just hummed, taking him deeper until the head of Gabriel's cock hit the back of his throat, and he forced himself to relax, taking him down with ease as he squeezed at one of Gabriel's knees.

Apparently that was a yes.  Squirming under him, Gabriel bit out a harsh moan, somehow managing not to wrap them around a pole.

Pulling off for a moment in order to suck in a sharp breath, Dean was quick to take him back in his mouth, enjoying the weight of him on his tongue.  The surprisingly sweet taste of him.  He sucked at him, softly and teasingly at first, but it turned greedy soon enough.  Dean let his teeth just barely graze the sensitive skin as he bobbed his head slowly.

It took every single ounce of self control Gabriel had not to stop the car and let him finish, hips rolling as much as they could considering the awkward position.  Biting his lip, his knuckles went white on the steering wheel, trying to keep a level head as Dean went to town on him.

On a scale of one to completely mind blown, Gabriel was well and truly on the way to insanity.  Tangling a hand into Dean's hair with a impressed sounded groan, he shoved Dean's face down none too gently, fucking into his face.  If there were later reports of an erratically driven Mercedes, Gabriel would deny any and all affiliation.  A steady stream of curses fell over his lips, heat coiling below his navel, letting out a half strangled yelp as he came.

Dean groaned as Gabriel came down his throat, as he swallowed up every last drop like a starved man.  He pulled off of him with a slick pop, panting as he placed a sloppy kiss to Gabriel's cheek, fingers still tangled in his hair.  Dean practically purred, lips red and just perfectly abused as he bit at Gabriel's jaw, tucking Gabriel back into his slacks with ease. 

"Sweet tooth?"  Dean teased, pulling away from him to settle back on his side of the car, the wicked grin back in place.

"What gave it away?"  He said, voice low, a little rough around the edges, panting softly.

"You don't exactly taste sour," he told him, stretching out languidly as he rubbed at his jaw, alleviating the subtle ache it gave. 

Gabriel roll his eyes, parking outside a lavish looking apartment block.  "Hilarious."  He muttered, getting out of the car with as much finesse as someone who just received what was probably the best blow job of his life could, fishing out his keys.

Dean slinked out a second later, rocking forward on his toes as he whistled long and low, staring up at the flats with an impressed gaze.  "Nice digs, rich boy.  Who'd you have to screw?"

"Some of us don't have to spread our pretty thighs to get cash."  He retorted, leading him into the foyer of the building, waiting less than patiently for the elevator to arrive, tugging Dean inside.

Dean's brows shot up, and he almost looked offended, though there was something haunted in his gaze.  "Good thing I don't either, or I'd be costing you quite the pretty penny."

"I reckon I could afford you."  Gabriel shot back, waiting for the elevator to stop, opening to an expensively furnished if messy penthouse apartment, marble benches and leather couches, a scarlet red shag pile rug taking up most of the living space.  It would have been classy if Gabriel was any kind of housekeeper.

"Maybe I should charge you just on principle."  Dean muttered, sort of numbly as he took a stumbling step forward, eyes taking it all in.  "Jesus, who the fuck _are_ you?"

Gabriel gave a soft shrug, "Important.  Want a drink?"

"You got scotch?"  Dean glanced his way, walking further into Gabriel's apartment, fingers running over the marble counter tops as he toed off his shoes, making himself quite at home against the counter.

Gabriel scoffed, raising an eyebrow as he picked a bottle of ten year old scotch from the impressive little collection he had stored in one of the overhead cabinets.  His kitchen was pretty underused.  But he had enough to get by, and he certainly had a well supplied stash of alcohol.  Grabbing a glass for his guest, he set it down in front of Dean, pulling the top off of the bottle and pouring him a long drink as he stared at him.  Their eyes met, and Dean grinned lopsidedly, taking the glass from him and pointedly letting their fingers brush.

Dean took a pull, letting out a fantastically satisfied sound at the burn it left, flavor settling wonderfully on his tongue as he leaned forward against the little bar Gabriel had, watching as he moved in his kitchen.  "So, Mr. Important, what's a guy like you doing picking up a guy like me?"

"I get bored easy."  Gabriel drawled out, grabbing himself a glass and pouring a shot for himself.

"So you entertain yourself by picking up the nearest hot ass on legs?"  He teased, taking a drink.

"Yup."  Gabriel replied, popping the 'p' at the end on the word, downing his shot easily.

Dean let out a little hum, watching his throat work, and he downed his own scotch before setting the glass aside, pushing off the bench to stroll around the apartment.  He instantly went over to the massive expanse of windows, the city lights bright in the green of his gaze as he stood before the glass that stretched from one end of the room to the other.  Grinning wryly, he glanced over his shoulder at Gabriel, thumbs hooking in his back pockets as he gestured to the sight before him.

"Nice view."

Gabriel hummed his agreement, following after him, though he wasn't all that interested in the skyline, finding the curve of Dean's ass to be much more entertaining.  "Yes, it is, isn't it?"

"Lech," Dean accused, turning his focus back on the life buzzing just outside, but he could feel Gabriel draw closer.

"Who me?"  He asked, faux offense in his tone, landing a sharp pinch on the swell of Dean's ass.

Jumping a bit, he turned to face Gabriel, eyes narrowing playfully.  "Who else?"

"Should I be insulted?"  He asked, mostly joking as he stared up at Dean, a slow smirk on his face.

"No," Dean hummed, returning the look on his face with one of his own.  "I like deviants like you.  Helps me... _broaden my horizons_ , for lack of a better term."

"Broaden your horizons, huh?"  He said, toying idly with the fastening on Dean's pants.  "I reckon I could help with that."

"Oh?"  He asked curiously, hands coming up to rest at Gabriel's shoulders, one slipping around to play with the hair at the base of his head.  "I'd like that."

Taking a grip at the collar of Dean's shirt, Gabriel pulled him down, lips meeting in a heated kiss.  Dean let out a muffled moan, kissing back with just as much fervor, fingers sinking into Gabriel's hair and tugging.  The little pull drew a groan out of Gabriel, pressing a hand to the middle of Dean’s chest, pushing him back against the glass window.

Dean broke the kiss with a gasp, panting softly as he stared at him with dark eyes, tugging at his hair again.  "So, are you gonna fuck me, or are we just gonna spend all night wasting time on foreplay?"

His eyes flashed in warning, pressing Dean up against cold glass with more strength than he appeared to possess.  "So you prefer it fast then?"  Gabriel asked, raising an eyebrow in tease as he popped each individual button of Dean's shirt, smirking in appreciation of revealed skin. 

Dean grunted, his own hands working Gabriel's shirt open, fingers running over each inch of new skin as he gave a little, inviting rock of his hips.  "Fast, hard, and dirty.  I only do lazy love-making in the morning."

"I'll remember that."  Gabriel teased, lowering his head to mouth over the ridge of his collarbone, nipping a line down his chest.

Fed up with the buttons of his shirt, wanting flesh and figuring Gabriel could afford a new one, Dean ripped it the rest of the way open, back curving slightly as he shoved the material down the shorter man's shoulders, wanting it _off._ Gabriel out right _groaned_ at that, shrugging his shoulders to let his now ruined shirt fall to the ground, biting sharply just above Dean's left nipple.  Dean cursed, head falling back against the glass with a harsh thunk as he arched, moaning.  Tangling a hand back into Gabriel's hair, Dean pulled none too gently, wanting _more_.

The tug at his hair drew a half snarled moan from him, fumbling with the clasp of Dean’s pants, shoving them down with no finesse whatsoever, sucking a pert nipple into his mouth.  Dean mewled, gasping out soft pants, and he shimmied as rough hands yanked at his leather pants, trying to help Gabriel get them off.  His spine made a pretty bow off of the window behind him, and it wasn't long before his shirt was completely off too-- leaving Dean stuck between glass and a hard cock with nothing but a pair of _bright_ aquamarine satin panties, laced in black trim and adorned with a tiny black polka-dots.  The rest of his skin was up on display-- toned muscle with just the right amount of softness around his stomach, a few scattered scars from a childhood that was less than forgiving, and a couple sparse tattoos for when he had someone to remember-- and what an edible sight Dean was.

Dean’s nails raked down over Gabriel's shoulders just a little too harshly, and he bucked against Gabriel pointedly as their hips pressed together, length hard and straining for attention in his underwear, a small wet patch where he was already leaking precome.  "Come on."  Dean panted, tugging at his hair, body rolling sinuously against him, like he was pure sex on legs, like he was made to move like that.  "Come on, you can do more than that, can't you?"

The little flash of color drew his attention away from the nipple in his mouth, looking up with a single raised eyebrow, hooking a finger into the waistband of his underwear.  Generally, he wasn't much for pretty clothing, it was unnecessary anyway, but he had to admit, Dean cut fine figure all wrapped up in satin.  "Panties, really?"

Grinning, he huffed out a laugh, staring down at Gabriel bemusedly.  "Problem?"

Gabriel shook his head, snapping the waist band back against Dean's skin with a sharp crack, lips moving over his chest again, sinking down to his knees with more finesse than he seemed to posses.

Dean's expression sobered and his fingers clenched in Gabriel's hair as he stared down at him with hungry eyes.  "And here I thought you were the type to take instead of give."

"Never judge a book by it's cover."  He retorted, pulling bright satin away from Dean's body, nipping softly at the inside on his thighs.

"Not judging," he muttered, legs spreading for him, breath coming a bit shorter.  "Not complaining either.  Just saying I would’ve willingly bent over the back of that couch for you if you'd asked."

"The night is young, and so are you."  He quipped, teeth scraping over smooth skin as he nudged Dean's legs apart, a greedy little smirk on his face as he gave a teasing little lick to the head of his cock.

Dean let out a little whine, shuddering as he scraped his nails over Gabriel's scalp.  "I'm also very spry," he grinned, breathing out the words.  "In case you were wondering."

Pulling back to grin impishly up at him, Gabriel gave a little waggle of his brows.  "I'll keep that in mind."  He said before sucking the head of his cock into his mouth.

Dean's retort was lost in a heady groan, and his eyes grew impossibly dark as he stared down at him, licking his lips as wet heat teased him.

Humming softly, Gabriel sucked him down, no where near as enthusiastic as Dean had been, but entertained for the time being.

Letting his head lull back, Dean relaxed against the window, moaning softly and stroking through Gabriel's hair idly.  It was an easy kind of pleasure, not something Dean usually got to indulge in-- it was usually all hot hands and rough touches: get in, get off, get out.  This, though.  This was nice, wet and hot around him, sucking just enough to give satisfaction but not enough to send him flying over the edge.

Before long, Gabriel started getting bored, the heavy weight on his tongue doing little to keep him entertained despite the soft little groans Dean would give for him.  Giving one last lick to the head of his cock, he pulled back, a smug look on his face, fingers slipping between the cleft of his ass.

Whining at the loss, Dean glanced back down at him, shivering as he felt Gabriel stroking precariously close to his entrance.  "What, waiting for an engraved invitation?"

Gabriel leered up at him, parting the cheeks of his ass to lick over his hole, catching the rim with a soft flick of his tongue.

Dean's eyes widened considerably, and he moaned, low in the back of his throat, hips canting for him.  "This--" he shivered, whimpering faintly.  "Wouldn't this be easier if I was facing- facing the other way?"

The soft hum Gabriel gave was muffled, pulling back with a soft slurp, nodding as he nudged pointedly at Dean's hip.  Shuddering, Dean turned about for him, bracing his hands against the glass as he spread his legs for him, panties still hanging on one ankle.  Gabriel took a moment to take in the sight of him.  He'd chosen well.  Parting the cheeks of Dean's ass again, he let his tongue flick over his hole, wet and dirty in all the best ways. 

 _"Jesus,"_ Dean mumbled, letting his head fall forward against the glass, and he ached with desire as he let out a little pleased sigh. 

Slipping a finger into him, Gabriel let out a soft hum, cock twitching between his legs, patience running out as he started stretching him.  Dean's hands flexed against the glass, moaning as Gabriel began opening him up, and he relaxed under his touches, letting him in without any hesitance.  Normally he would put up more resistance, but there was something about Gabriel, about the sure way he touched him, played his body, that put him completely at ease.  Gabriel could feel him relaxing, a smug sounding hum leaving him as he flicked his tongue along the underside of Dean's cock.

"Gabriel," he panted, nails trying to dig into the glass as he twitched, wanting more, wanting harder, faster.  " _Come on._ "

Gabriel could hear the soft whine of nails against glass, leaving a sharp nip against the inside of his thigh in faint warning, not quite finished yet.  Dean's jaw flexed, and he shuddered helplessly, letting out a needy little sound. 

"Patience, pretty boy."  He teased, stretching him out, curling his fingers.

"Not--" he gave a sharp cry, hips jerking back onto Gabriel's fingers as he pressed just right.  "Not one of my virtues."

"I noticed."  Gabriel retorted, following the jerk of his hips, stroking at his prostate for a moment, watching him writhe.

Moaning, Dean gave a little buck, muscles hot and tight around his fingers as he pressed his face against the cold glass.  Breath coming short as Gabriel strung him out with well-placed touches, leaving him squirming for more as his cock leaked messy and heavy between his legs.  "Gonna-- _fuck_ , gonna do anything about it?"

When Gabriel finally got up, he would have looked intimidating if he wasn't nearly a full head shorter than Dean, getting a less than enjoyable view of the nape of his neck.  Shifting uncomfortably in his pants, he pulled away, patting Dean's hip pointedly.

"Stay."  Gabriel said, a quiet command as he shuffled away.

Moving across the room, he rummaged through a drawer for a bottle of lube, shucking his pants and shoes as he went, nearly falling over in his haste.  Righting himself in hopes Dean hadn't seen, Gabriel cleared his throat and made his way back over to where Dean was waiting.  Popping the cap on a bottle of fire truck red lube, Gabriel slicked over his cock, shivering at the feeling, lining up, making a point of pausing despite the need growing in him.

Dean gave a little shudder as he felt him rest just against his entrance, as if waiting for permission.  When he realized that that was exactly what Gabriel was doing, he smiled to himself and rocked back a little for him, nudging against his cock. 

"Come on, rich boy."  He glanced over his shoulder at him, flashing him one of those wicked grins.  "I've tasted you-- now, I wanna feel you.  Fuck me already."

It was all the encouragement Gabriel needed, thrusting into him with one clean movement, tight heat pulling a satisfied groan from his throat, stilling in him with much difficulty.

" _Fuck_ ," Dean hissed, arching back onto him, muscle spasming around Gabriel as Dean was filled.  Breathing uneasily, he tried to grasp the window for some kind of purchase, letting out a soft whine as he adjusted.  It was one thing taking Gabriel in his mouth-- this was completely different.  "Move.  C'mon.  _Fuck me_."

Pressing a hand against cool glass, Gabriel pulled back, inch by agonising inch only to slide back into him, deep and fast, fucking Dean as harshly as he dared.  Dean gave a sharp cry, cursing under his breath as he fucked back onto his cock with a groan. 

As they set a rough, quick pace, Dean let his head hang between his shoulders as the muscles in his back flexed and rippled as they moved together.  It was good.  Fantastic, even.  It had been a long time since someone had fucked him so well.  Angling his hips for Gabriel, he let the other man thrust deep, keening as the length of him brushed against Dean's prostate every time.

"Right-- fuck, yes.  Right there, _don't stop_."  Dean moaned, spine curving for him as he angled even better, eyes squeezing shut as Gabriel fucked him.

It was more difficult than it looked to find someone as receptive as Dean was; tilting his hips back, practically begging for it.  Teeth skimmed across the warm flesh of Dean's shoulder as he bit down to stifle the groans that were torn from his throat, hips pumping into him, fast and rough.

Dean let out a ragged sound, jaw clenching as teeth sank into his skin.  He spat out another curse, groaning headily and loudly, scrambling for some kind of purchase as heat rushed through him.  Fire burned, hot and searing through his nerves as pleasure overwrought his system, and Dean felt something coil tight within him.  Moaning, his hand sought out Gabriel’s on the glass, clutching to it as his hips jerked back. 

“Gabriel,” he panted, keening, fingers lacing with Gabriel's intimately.  It had been a long time since he’d found someone who could fuck him like this-- who could make him come undone without even the courtesy of a reach around.  And Dean was _so close_.

Pulling Dean's hips back with every inward thrust, Gabriel let out a low moan, dark, and lust driven.  "You're going to come, just like this."

And Dean did.

Dean tensed, bucking back and impaling himself on the length of him with a broken cry, and then he was coming.  Spilling out over himself and the floor, gripping Gabriel's hand like it was the only thing tethering him to the earth, and losing his breath completely as muscles went tight around the length still pounding into him. 

The cry that left Gabriel was half wrecked, gripping at his hip sporadically as tight heat clamped down around him.  His breathing came ragged, fire curling tight in his gut, pace faltering as Gabriel drew closer and closer, slamming into him until he stilled with a sharp cry, coming into Dean’s prone form.

Dean groaned, eyes fluttering as he felt come-- hot and wet and sticky-- spill out into him.  Forehead pressing against the cool glass, he panted, trying to catch his breath as one of his knees buckled, just barely catching himself as he leaned heavily against where his hands were braced against the window and latched on to Gabriel's.  Licking his lips, mouth dry, Dean grunted slightly and rolled a shoulder, the bite mark-- which he knew would bruise by morning-- his new lover left behind stinging when Dean moved.

It took Gabriel a moment to catch his breath, holding Dean up when the younger man's knees went weak, pulling out of him slowly, forehead rested against Dean's back.  "I think you should come by more often."  He mumbled, mostly joking as he came down his his high, tingling slightly.

Dean grinned salaciously, trying to peer at him over his shoulder as an arm wound around his stomach and hot come slipped down the inside of his thigh, and Dean gave the hand in his a little squeeze.  "If you make it worth my while, maybe I will."

"Define 'worth your while'?"  Gabriel asked, moving on unsteady legs from behind him, sick of staring at Dean's shoulder blades.

Laughing softly, Dean untangled their fingers and turned around, back resting against the wall of glass as he met his gaze.  "Keep up with me, and I'll be happy to make a cameo appearance every once in awhile.  Maybe more if you make it good enough.  I'm a man of simple pleasures, Gabriel," he let his eyes, glinting dark and breathtakingly green, skim over Gabriel's body in indecent interest.  "And you're certainly pleasing."

Perching himself on the back of the couch, a smug looking grin lit up Gabriel's face, no issue with the blatant gaze that raked over his body.  "I can keep up."

"We'll see."  Dean smirked, meeting his eyes, anticipation glinting there.

"The last person that said that to me didn't walk right for a week.  Nice girl, save for the attitude."

Dean glanced down and then back up, lips still twisted in that wickedly delighted grin.  "I look forward to it."

"What, you need a break already?"  Gabriel teased, though he knew he wasn't even in any position to start round two quite yet.

Dean's brow quirked up in challenge, chin tilting slightly.  "You telling me you're ready to go?  Because I'm game.  Anything you want, rich boy."

"That's an awful lot of room to interpret."  Gabriel countered, standing again, casting a brief glance around the room, "And there are an awful lot of spaces here, though I haven't christened the rug yet."

"I could manage on the rug," he glanced over at it; the carpet looked soft enough, but it would be hell to clean if they ended up making a mess.  Meeting Gabriel's gaze again, he pushed off of the glass, strolling over easily-- like he owned the place, not the other way around-- and Dean let his fingers trails over the back of the couch as he rounded it to the front, looking back at him expectantly.  "And interpret away.  I don't have limits."

Gabriel took his words with a pinch of salt; everyone had a limit somewhere.  Following after Dean, more than a little caught up with the sheer confidence at which the young man moved, swallowing thickly as Gabriel came to settle in front of him.  Raising an expectant eyebrow, Gabriel tapped at his own lower lip.

"Come on then, pretty boy.  Get on with it."

"And what, Gabriel, would you like me to get on with?"  He asked, all taunt and tease; he liked pushing people's buttons, liked coaxing out a bit of aggression with his sex. 

A faint growl left him, giving Dean a warning look.  "You know what."

"Do I?"  He canted his head curiously, eyes flaring.

Gabriel let out a huff of frustration, gripping Dean's face as he pulled Dean down into a searing kiss.  Dean let out a pleasantly startled sound against his mouth, hands coming up to clutch at Gabriel's wrists as he angled his head and parted his lips.

There was no affection to be found, only lust-- dirty and heated.  All teeth and tongue.  Pulling back at his lungs’ insistence, Gabriel gave a pointed shove at Dean's shoulder, guiding him down onto the rug.  Dean settled back down against the carpet without protest, looking every bit as edible as he was.  His lips were parted and kiss-swollen, his eyes dark with desire and mirth, and as he leaned back on his elbows, he spread his legs invitingly, gazing up at Gabriel with silent expectation.

The soft chuckle Gabriel gave was marred by slow moan, following him down eagerly, meeting his lips again as he settled between Dean's legs, grinding against him.  Teeth scraped over Gabriel's lower lip, nipping playfully as Dean rocked up to meet him.  Dean moaned, unabashed and loud even muffled between their mouths, and he tugged Gabriel closer, until they were chest to chest and rutting against one another.  Trying to work each other back up as Dean pawed at his back, catching small breaths where Dean could.

Sucking at his tongue, Gabriel let out a soft sound, lost somewhere between them.  Pushing Dean back to press against the rug, Gabriel settled under Dean's thighs, the rut of skin against skin driving him mad as their cocks slid against one another.  Breaking the kiss, Dean panted, nails dragging up the length of Gabriel's back, leaving angry lines in their wake as he arched against Gabriel.  Dean groaned, head falling back as his hips rolled up, and Dean bucked sharply, as if trying to coax Gabriel into doing more.

"Needy little bitch, aren't you?"  He teased, easing a hand between them and slipping two fingers into Dean.

Dean's spine curved, nails biting into Gabriel's shoulders as his toes curled, and he let out a filthy moan, eyes flaring and hips canting up for him.  Muscles fluttered around Gabriel's fingers, hot and tight, and so very inviting as he lifted his chin in challenge even as his cock twitched against his stomach.  "That a complaint?"

Curling his fingers, Gabriel bit at his neck in reprimand.  "What are you gonna do if it was?"

" _Ah,_ " his mouth fell open, jaw slightly slack as his hips stuttered up, eyes glazing over.  Canting his head to the side, Dean let out a low moan, leaving red lines over Gabriel's shoulders.  "Fu- _uck_ , absolutely _nothing_."

"Thought so."  He purred, pulling his fingers out, only to push into Dean agonisingly slow.

Dean groaned as Gabriel slid home, seating himself with a maddeningly easy thrust, drawing it out until Dean was left squirming and trying to get him to enter him faster.  The wonderful stretch-burn of it had him grasping at his upper arms, grip so tight Gabriel might bruise, and he hitched his legs up around Gabriel's hips as he met his gaze, a small laugh falling over his lips.  "Christ, you're kind of a controlling dick, you know that?"

"I've been told."  He grit out, stilling with a little more difficulty than usual, Dean's squirming not assisting him in the slightest.

Heel digging into Gabriel's ass, he bucked up, taking him in to the hilt and jaw falling slack again at the full sensation as he moaned.  " _Fuck_ , you feel good."

A slow leer curled Gabriel’s lips, rolling his hips ever so slightly, hardly enough to satisfy, teasing him.

Whining, his hands slid up and over his shoulders, clawing at his back as he gave a needy jerk of his hips, muscles tightening impossibly around him.  "Come on, _come on_ , fucking _move_."

"If I don't?"  He asked, shoulders arching into the scrape of Dean's nails, pressing a hand to the middle of his chest, keeping him flat.

Dean glared up at him, writhing as much as he could, legs tightening around him as he tried to impale himself further on Gabriel's cock.  Internal muscles fluttered and Dean let out a keen, almost desperate as he lay there, held down by someone who was surprisingly strong.  "Then I'll gladly get _myself_ off."

"Where's the fun in that?"  He asked, sliding out of him slowly only to thrust back in, clean and hard, giving him exactly what he wanted.

The breath was knocked out of him, and Dean arched as much as he could, body moving with the jarring thrust as he held his gaze.  "Well, if you asked nice enough, I would let you watch."

"Not my thing."  He returned, voice slightly strained as he fucked into Dean.

"It-- _ah_ ," he canted his hips, eyes rolling back briefly as Gabriel struck his prostate, nails biting back into his shoulders as he bucked up, clinging to him while pleasure burned through his veins.  " _Ah, yes,_ right-- _right there_.  Woulda been your-- _fuck, don't stop, a little higher_ \-- been your thing if you'd seen me do it."

Angling his thrusts in compliance with his request, Gabriel rolled his eyes, "N- Nothing in it for me."  He mumbled, lowering his head to bite at his neck, unabashedly harsh.

Bowing off of the rug, Dean let out a sharp cry, ragged and wrecked, eyes wide as he clung to Gabriel, jerking his hips up.  Dean's entire body went taunt, the pleasure building in him too much to handle when just that extra flash of pain was added, and Dean was coming between them with a half-broken scream, head tilted back so that Gabriel could keep his teeth where they were.  Muscles spasmed and fluttered, clamping down around the thick length of Gabriel's cock, and Dean moaned with each continual thrust, body oversensitive as he writhed and scratched at his back for purchase, issuing indecent sounds as Gabriel kept fucking into him towards his own completion.

The clench around him drew a harsh groan from his throat, nipping down his neck with no concern for later bruising as he fucked into Dean, harsh, and deep as he chased his own orgasm.  Panting against his neck, Gabriel snapped his hips into him one last time, coming with a long moan.

" _Fuck_ ,"  Dean mewled, bucking again, going lax beneath him as Gabriel finally stilled; Dean knew he would be aching in the morning, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Panting softly, a lazy smile lit up Dean's face, body trembling in wake of his orgasm.  Giving a slow roll of his body, Gabriel curled his fingers into the shaggy rug below them.  Dean groaned, gaze fluttering as he let his arms fall over his head, still panting from his place beneath Gabriel, and the motion sent shocks of _too good_ pleasure up his spine.  "Don't move."

Gabriel stilled for him, albeit reluctantly, letting out a sated hum.  "What, too much?"

Dean's brow ticked up in mild-annoyance, and he gave a subtle shift of his hips, hissing at the feeling.  "Just need a second."

Gabriel chuckled softly, stroking idly over his hip.  "Sure."

"Jesus, you're such a cocky shit."  Dean rolled his eyes, but there was a strange fondness in the gesture as he relaxed under Gabriel's touch, words holding no bite.

A grin curled his lips, shifting so as to get comfortable.  "Yeah, I know."

Grinning wryly, Dean reached up with one hand, fingers surprisingly gentle against the line of Gabriel's jaw.  "It's a good thing I don't mind guys like you."

It was the kind of affection Gabriel wasn't used to, leaning against his hand gently.  "I'd be lonely if you did."

"Oh, and we can't have you lonely," Dean teased light-heartedly, much softer in his post-coital bliss, usual guards lowered just slightly as he let his thumb trace over the high bone of Gabriel's cheek.

"I like to avoid it."  He replied, mostly light-hearted, though there was a sincerity to his tone.

"Yeah," Dean nodded, voice almost gentle, and he let his eyes flicker over Gabriel's face searchingly.  He must've found what he was looking for because he dragged his thumb over the line of his cheek again.  "Yeah, me too."

"It's funny.  How lonely people seem to find each other."  Gabriel said, not letting his mind wander too far, lest he ruin their evening.

Dean swallowed thickly, suddenly quite sobered, and he let his hand slip up into Gabriel's hair, fingers carding through.  "I like not being lonely with you.  It's not bad."  

He let out a soft sigh, resting his forehead against Dean's shoulder, enjoying the affection so rarely expended on him.

Nails scratching softly over Gabriel's scalp, Dean felt something a little too sharp pang in his chest, and he steeled himself once more-- resisting the urge to press an affectionate kiss to his temple.  That wasn't what this was.  There were no feelings over this.  It was sex.  Two lonely people finding release with one another and nothing more. 

Clearing his throat, Dean shifted beneath him subtly, not quite ready for another round, but trying to put his game face back on.  "Besides, you're a pretty good lay."

Gabriel raised his head, smiling playfully at him, biting back a groan as Dean shifted.  "Yeah, I've been told."  He said, mostly smug, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Dean smiled in genuine amusement, eyes alight, fingers still tangled in Gabriel's hair, and his gaze flitted down to Gabriel's mouth for a brief moment before Dean was tugging him down and pressing a lingering kiss to his lips.  Gabriel let out a soft sound, pressing hand to his hip to pull Dean in closer.

Licking his way into Gabriel's mouth, he angled his head, their noses bumping as Dean deepened the kiss.  His fingers curled in Gabriel's hair as he was tugged closer, and Dean let out a muffled whine even as he flicked his tongue out over the roof of Gabriel's mouth.  Curling an arm around Dean's waist to prop his hips up, Gabriel let out a soft groan, cock twitching in interest.

Dean's breath caught, and he pulled back, gaze heated and fluttering as he stared up at him, oversensitive but wanting.  "Jesus, you have a lot of stamina."

"Practice."  Gabriel smirked, rolling his hips slowly.

" _Fu-uck_ ," Dean whined, expression etching in raw ecstasy as pleasure so good it nearly hurt zipped up his spine, cock twitching feebly against his stomach, and he fisted Gabriel's hair as he rocked up helplessly to meet him-- though the way Gabriel was holding him, he couldn't do much but take what he was given.

The little shift Dean gave urged him to let his hips go, tapping at his side pointedly.  "Take what you'd like." Gabriel teased, thrusting into him slowly.

Breath already short, his jaw clenched, and he bucked up to meet him, tugging at Gabriel's hair.  " _How_ are you already hard?  What are you, a sex machine?"

"I have the sex drive of a Norse God."  Gabriel retorted, head tilting with the pull at his hair, biting at Dean's jaw line in retaliation.

Hissing, Dean's head canted back, rolling up to meet him as sensations steadily worked him up enough, cock stiffening between them as he tugged again, free hand coming up to clutch at Gabriel's shoulder.  "I noticed."

Clutching sporadically at Dean's hip, he thrust into Dean, steady and deep, tugging away from the grip in his hair to nip at his neck.

Dean let out a heady, half baked moan, body hot and wonderously tight around Gabriel as they set an even rhythm.  Dean fucked up to meet him, head lulling to the side as teeth bit at already abused skin, and his feet flexed and then pointed as each deep, jarring thrust knocked the breath out of him, not quite hitting the right places, but certainly overly stimulating his already sensitive body.

The jarring pace they'd set did nothing for the slight ache in Gabriel's lower back, though the pleasure he was rewarded with far outweighed it.   Gabriel slowed off for a moment, angling his thrusts in attempt to hit his prostate, wanting to make Dean writhe again.

A cry tangled with Dean's hitching breath, eyes widening as Gabriel canted his hips, taking him deeper and at just the right angle.  Keening, Dean clutched his shoulders, bucking helplessly as bliss ran through his system, so intense it nearly sent him over the edge immediately.  Moaning, Dean arched, squirming as he let his pelvis rock up to meet Gabriel thrust for thrust.  Dean panted, sweat glistening on his skin as they moved together, and he let out a breathy whimper of his name, blunt nails dragging down to grip at his biceps as they worked together.

Grunting softly against heated skin, sweat breaking over his back, and across his chest, Gabriel held Dean's hips in place, thrusting into him, harsh and fast, too far gone to enjoy the ride any more.  Heat coiled in his gut, a litany of sound leaving him with every thrust.

" _Aah,_ " Dean writhed, arching and taking it, eyes rolling back as ecstasy burned through him until he was a mess of sweat and straining muscle.

Dean spasmed and went vice-like around Gabriel's cock, jerking as his orgasm rushed through him, taking them both by surprise as he came with a wrecked scream.  Spilling out over his stomach in thick, sticky spurts, Dean cried out as his prostate was struck with unforgiving roughness, milking him out until he was trembling all over, whining high and helpless with each thrust.  Something that was nearly a sob fell over Dean's lips as his head thrashed slightly, pleasure too much for his overused body as he bowed off of the rug with a ragged keen.

" _Please, Gabriel."_

Nails dug into Dean's hips hard enough to leave marks, thrusting up into Dean again, and again, and again, ignoring his keening for a moment, crying out against his neck as Gabriel came.  Panting harshly, Gabriel went lax against him, slowing off to the occasional twitch as he recovered.

Dean felt filthy and used and fantastic, body giving a dull throb as Gabriel rested heavily above him.  Chest rising and falling with each sharp breath, Dean groaned, thighs shaking as he shivered beneath Gabriel.  His heart was racing in his chest, and he stroked idly up Gabriel's spine as they lay there, interlocked.

"You're kind of an animal, you know that?"  Dean panted, voice slightly hoarse.

A soft chuckle left him, hoarse and used as he raised his head, a satisfied smirk on his face.  "Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah."  Dean admitted in a breath, unashamed as he nodded.  "It's kind of awesome.  I don't think I've gotten laid this well in... ever."

"You're welcome."  Gabriel said, a little slurred as he smiled crookedly.

Dean chuckled, dark and rich.  "I can see I didn't do so bad myself.  You gonna pass out on me, rich boy?"

"Maybe," he admitted, pulling out of him slowly, an obscenely slick sound accompanying the movement. 

Groaning, Dean shuddered at the feeling of come slipping out of him, nose wrinkling slightly.  "I'm gonna need a shower."

Abruptly, Gabriel rolled off him, laying out over his rug, satisfied and more than a little tired.  "Second door on the left."  He said, gesturing haphazardly.

Dean choked on a laugh, propping himself up on his elbows, glancing down at him with bemusement.  "Not joining me then?"

"Later."  Was Gabriel's mumbled reply, throwing an arm over his eyes.

Rolling his eyes, Dean pushed himself up, grunting as his body already began protesting-- aching and sore in all the right places-- and he made his way down the hall to the bathroom.  There was the sound of running water, and Gabriel must've dozed off at least for a moment, because the next thing he knew, Dean was back.  Clean and smelling like Gabriel's soap, bruises already beginning to form on his skin as Dean settled back next to him on the carpet.  It was plush, and definitely comfortable enough to sleep on.

Leg hitching over Gabriel's, Dean pressed in close without any kind of tentativeness that usual one night stands might have.  Dean was unabashed and unapologetic, and yet he bent over without complaint, took what he wanted and gave in turn; it was admirable.  Laying on his stomach, Dean stared at him, green eyes bright even in the dim lights.

"We sleeping out here, or are you taking me home?"

Gabriel gave a soft grunt when a warm body laid over him, throwing an arm around Dean's shoulders instinctively, almost withdrawing when he realised how affectionate he was being.  "I'm not going anywhere."

Dean didn't seem to mind the arm around him, and he nestled even closer, his own arm draping across Gabriel's chest as he accepted the heat of Gabriel's body without complaint.  His hair was still damp, sticking up slightly, and he let out a pleased little sound.  "Blanket?"

Fumbling around the reach his couch, Gabriel pulled a soft throw blanket over them with more difficulty than he would have liked.

Humming his content, Dean relaxed against him, warm and tired as he lay pressed along Gabriel's side.  "Night, rich boy."

"G'night, pretty boy."  Gabriel mumbled, already drowsy, limbs heavy against the rug.

* * *

 

 

Gabriel woke to the smell of pancakes and bacon, and for a moment, assumed he was still dreaming, rolling onto his stomach with a soft groan, body aching in all the best ways. Opening his eyes, he blinked sleep away, brow furrowing for a moment until he remembered the pretty thing he'd taken home. Getting unsteadily to his feet, hair sticking up on end, Gabriel offered a bleary smile in greeting. "Morning."

Dean didn't glance up, too busy executing a move that shouldn't be possible so early on a Sunday morning, flipping the pancake in the air and catching it with the skillet before he set it back on the stovetop.  "Good morning."

Dean was standing in the kitchen, without a stitch on him.  There was a very prominent bite mark at Dean's left shoulder blade, and it stood out dramatically against the warm color of his skin as he worked.

Gabriel hummed in smug appreciation at the bite in Dean's shoulder, running a hand through his hair in effort to get it to sit down, failing miserably as he puttered over the his coffee machine.  "Sleep well?"

Dean hummed, taking a piece of freshly cooked bacon from the plate he had on the counter and biting into it with a pleased noise.  "Definitely.  Better than the majority of places I've slept-- not counting my car.  You?"

"I doubt this place is worse than your car."  Gabriel said pointedly, pouring himself a coffee, sipping at his gratefully.

Pointing a piece of bacon at him, Dean directed a warning look Gabriel's way.  "Every place is worse than my baby."

Raising his hands in mock defence, Gabriel rolled his eyes.  "Creepy car guy, great."  He teased.

Chuckling, he shook his head, turning his attention back to the pancakes he was making.  "You wouldn't think it was creepy if you saw her."

"Her?  Last I heard, cars didn't have genders."

"You need to start hanging around with some grease monkeys," he muttered, sliding the pancake onto a plate filled with other ones, and he turned the stove off with a click.  "All cars are girls."

"So, you're a mechanic?"  Gabriel asked, stealing a pancake and tearing into it.

Dean hesitated, and then gave a small nod.  "Sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"Sometimes," he repeated with a noncommittal shrug, leaning against the counter next to him, grabbing Gabriel's coffee cup and taking a long pull from it as he stared at him from over the rim before setting it back down.  "There's whipped cream and chocolate syrup in your fridge.  And, really, you've got two options with those."

A wicked looking smirk curled his lips.  "Breakfast first."  Gabriel said, taking his mug back.  "And then we can have kinky food sex."

"That sounds manageable," Dean hummed, grabbing the platter of pancakes and the warm maple syrup, making his way into the living room where they'd made their little lovenest in the night.  "You should probably grab silverware, or this is gonna get messy."

Breakfast went by quickly enough.  It wasn't comfortable, but it wasn't "the morning after" either.  They made easy conversation about things that really didn't matter, eating and humming their content around bitefuls of flapjacks.  But when sticky, sweet syrup as dripped onto Dean's bare chest, they ended up forfeiting the rest of the meal for each other.

Tacky from the thick syrup they'd smeared over one another and attempted to lick and suck and bite off, they finally managed to get dressed after a another round on the shag rug.  Dean politely accepted Gabriel's offer to drive him to his car, and he was dropped back off at the club in front of a very pristine looking '67 Impala.  She was just as impressive as Dean had said.

"Thanks for a good night," Dean winked as he opened the door, sliding from the passenger seat with considerable ease-- especially when factoring in the ferocity with which Gabriel fucked him that morning (there was rugburn involved)-- and he paused before shutting the door.  "We should do this again.  The whole, hooking up and unwinding thing.  If I'm being honest, you worked out some tension in me I didn't even know I was carrying."

Dean didn't wait for a reply, he just ducked back in, slipped a piece of paper with his name and number on it into Gabriel's pocket, and then caught his lips for a long, searing moment before he pulled back out of the car.

"Think about it," he said, all cocky smile and swaying hips as he slammed the door shut and made his way to his own vehicle.  Dean offered up a last wave as he climbed in, and then the engine was revving to life and he was pulling away, leaving Gabriel behind.

But at least he had his number.


	2. You’ve Got Pressure Dripping Off Your Shoulders (Let Me Be the One to Relieve It)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentions of prostitution, explicit sexual content including: fingering, barebacking, food and sex (but not really?).

The bump and grind of a nine to five office job was hardly the kind of grinding Gabriel enjoyed.  Monotonous, and seemingly everlasting, flicking through files half-heartedly, nearly groaning in displeasure as his secretary dumped another ream of paper into his inbox.  Frankly, Gabriel could not care less if a rival company was zero-point who the fuck even knows ahead of them in profit margins.  Nor could he care for the wellbeing and smooth running of his family’s bank.  The entire situation served only to fund his rather excessive lifestyle.

The scruffy head of his younger brother poked around his office door, just as rumpled as usual –how Michael let him dress so sloppily, Gabriel would never know.

“We have a board meeting in a half hour.”  Castiel reminded, ink stains on the cuffs of his shirt.

“Couldn’t you cover fo-”

“Can’t skip this one.  Mike nearly blew a gasket last time you ditched.”  Cas said, giving his elder brother a pointed look as he withdrew again, offering a slow smile to Gabriel’s secretary as he left.

Gabriel hung his head in sheer annoyance, ready to march the hell out of the stupid high rise that became his cage from the hours of eight am to five thirty pm every weekday.  Meetings in general were bad enough.  Add a couple of trumped up ass-hats who hoarded money like Smaug the Terrible and his dick of an elder brother-- whom Gabriel was sure had a stick shoved so far up his ass, if he yawned hard enough you’d see it behind his tongue-- and it was Gabriel’s own personal Hell.

Trudging petulantly to the meeting, Gabriel made a point of flicking bits of an eraser at Michael’s head when he wasn’t watching, feigning interest in whatever waffle it was their Chief of Legal was prattling on about.

It was only after the meeting was done that Gabriel realised; it was only Wednesday.

* * *

 

 

By the time Saturday finally came around, Gabriel was at his wits end; tense in places he didn’t even know he had as he threw himself into his car, well and truly in need of a pretty face to wake up to, someone to make him forget, even if it was only for a little while.

The familiar thrum of music set him almost at ease, scanning the crowd in search of someone worth his time.  Something shockingly like disappointment welled up in him when he didn’t find Dean leaning against an opposing wall – though, whatever rational thought he had left reminded him that he was probably busy, and the chances of finding him here again were slim at best.  New York was a big city, and had no shortage of places of a pretty thing like him to haunt.

Shaking his head as though to clear it, Gabriel assessed his choices, finding them all lacking in some way.  The one woman he did speak to was far too clingy for his tastes, and he less than politely excused himself.  The drive home had been too long and too quiet.

And there he was.  Ten p.m.  Saturday.  Alone and horny, and stressed out.

It took all of three minutes debate to flick through his contacts and call Dean, pointedly suppressing the little thrill that went through him at the idea of hearing his voice, all rough and lusty.

The phone rang a few times, and then there was a definite clicking, and Gabriel had to wince back at the sound of some classic rock tune blaring through the line.  There was muffled shouting, and then the music was gone and Dean's voice was there, just as inviting as it had been the last time he'd heard it.  "Winchester speaking-- Oh, and if this is that creep from 302 again?  Kindly fuck off."

"I'm not the creep from 302, but for you I can be."  Gabriel joked, a little strained.  "It's Gabriel."

There was a long pause, and it sounded vaguely like Dean was moving away from someone-- like he was trying to get out of earshot.  "Rich boy?"

"The one and only."  He chuckled.  "So.  I know it’s late, but I'm feeling awful lonely over here, and you’re exactly what I need."

"Yeah?"  Dean laughed, and even through the static caused by his breath, Gabriel could hear its genuinity.  "Should I bring handcuffs, or is this a casual encounter?"

"You can bring whatever the hell you like, though the handcuffs sound interesting."  He purred, shifting a little against his couch as anticipation curled in his gut.

Dean cleared his throat, and Gabriel wondered if he was blushing-- wondered what that would look like on him.  If it would be just as edible as the rest of him.  "If I don't hit traffic, I can be there in about twenty or so.  Where should I park?"

"There's parking under the building.  Row H, section 2 is mine."  He said, swallowing thickly.

"Okay," Dean said, casual as can be.  "Do I just hop right in the elevator and take that up, or what?"

"Tell the doorman you're here for Gabriel, and he'll let you in, no questions.  Take the elevator, top floor.  And for the sake of my sanity, don't talk to the woman behind the desk.  She'll probably have you turfed out."

"Turfed out?"  Dean scoffed, but there was the sound of keys jingling.

"She's managed to get five of my previous regulars kicked out.  Crazy woman."

"Don't talk to the woman behind the desk, got it."  Dean confirmed.  "I'll see you in twenty, then."

Gabriel gave a soft hum of satisfaction, "Don't keep me waiting too long."  He said, hanging up and he loosened his tie.

* * *

 

Dean waited until the line went dead.  Pulling his phone away from his ear, he stared at the blinking number for a long moment, a small grin playing on his lips before he tapped it against his forehead, a little thrill of triumph rushing through him.

He hadn't been expecting anything.  Hadn't even expected Gabriel to call him-- he honestly thought the other man would have thrown the number out with the rest of the trash when Dean had given it too him.  The week had provided its little reminders of the wonderful one night stand-- though, he couldn't really call it that anymore-- in sore muscles and an itch in him that he couldn't quite scratch himself.  But he hadn't been expecting anything.  Hadn't even really hoped.

So the phone call from him, the invitation over, sent a shot of adrenaline through his system.  Because he could certainly use the opportunity to unwind after _his_ week.  Not enough work for him at the garage or the cafe, and way too many bills.  Dean was used to stretching his paychecks thin, but he was honestly pushing things tight this time.  He was lucky his roommate often covered his rent-- despite Dean's constant refusals-- and that the other man didn't mind the odd hours he sometimes worked or the amount of times he'd found Dean drunk out of his mind in their living room.

That was a plus about moving in with your best friend.  Garth knew all his ins and outs.  Habits and tricks.  And most of his haunts when he disappeared for just a little too long.

"Who was that?"  Dean glanced over at where Garth was immersed in some computer game. 

"Just this guy," Dean shrugged, moving across the room to grab his jacket-- worn and leather and just right for this kind of outing-- slipping it on as he continued.  "Gonna meet up with him.  Have a good night.  I might not be back until tomorrow."

Garth looked up, the distinct sound of keys still clicking, and Dean would never know how he managed to play without looking at the screen.  "A client?"

Dean's nose wrinkled in distaste, and he tucked his keys into his pocket.  "No.  You know I don't do that shit anymore, not since--"

"Yeah, okay, okay."  Garth waved him off.  "Not a client.  Go get your kicks.  Don't die.  Call me if you need anything.  Try not to get into too much trouble."

Dean grinned wickedly, winking as he headed for the door.  "You know me, Garth!"

 

 

The ride from his place over to Gabriel's was surprisingly quick.  It took him less than he expected, and he ended up sitting in the car garage for a few extra minutes so that he didn't seem awkward or desperate.  He sat there, drumming against his steering wheel to some little tune, and when he glanced at his watch, it was nearly ten thirty.  Taking a deep breath, he climbed out of the Impala, running a head through his hair so that he looked _just_ disheveled enough.

Tight, torn jeans and a black cotton shirt that clung to him just like the rest of his clothes.  It wasn't quite as _classy_ as what he'd worn the last time, but he figured they weren't going to be on him for too long.  When he walked through the lobby, he offered up a salute to the woman behind the reception desk, and she pursed her lips at him as he made his way to the elevator.  He didn't bother feeling out of place; Dean knew where he belonged and where he didn't, and he wasn't apologetic about being caught out where he wasn't supposed to be.

Climbing into the elevator, he hit the top floor button, and he felt the first flutter of nerves since his apartment as it climbed up to Gabriel's apartment.  Tucking his hands into his back pockets, he rocked forward on his toes, sneakers scuffed but comfortable enough.  Dean only looked up when there was a sharp ding, and the double doors slid open to reveal that same lavish penthouse flat.

Gabriel stuck a messy looking head out of his bathroom, shirt half undone and barefoot as he padded out to greet him, a warm smile on his face.  "Glad you came."

Dean's lips twitched up slightly, and he stepped into the apartment, eyes flitting over half-familiar surfaces.  He came to a slow stop a few feet away, and there was something almost awkward between them despite the furtive, heated way that Dean glanced down at the skin available to him.  "The place looks different with all the lights on."

"Yeah."  Gabriel agreed, conversation grinding to an awkward halt, tension palpable between them. It wasn't like last time, he couldn't just jump him.  "You uh.  You wanna drink?"

Dean met his gaze, and he nodded, slow smile curling over his features.  "Yeah.  That'd be good.  Whiskey?"

Nodding, Gabriel moved into the kitchen, fetching a bottle of whiskey from the collection he had stored on the wall and a pair of glasses, pouring for the both of them.

Dean followed him, shedding his jacket and draping it over the back of one of the stools that lined the outer side of the island that bracketed one side of the kitchen-- Dean didn't think Gabriel used the large, glass dining table he had often, and he assumed he must eat a lot of meals at that island and on the couch.  Sidling up next to Gabriel, he plucked up his glass, resting his hip against the bench as he stood there in the kitchen with him.  Dean's eyes were bright and assessing over the edge of the glass, and he took a long, savoring pull with a soft and pleased sound.

Swallowing, Dean set his drink back down, crossing his arms casually.  "You've got good taste in alcohol."

Gabriel mirrored him, hip against the edge of the counter with an immense stiffness that Dean spotted instantly, Gabriel offered a tight smile.  "Keeps me going."

"Damn," Dean shook his head, eyes skimming down over him, and he gave him a sympathetic look.  "You're really fucking wound up, aren't you?  Bad day, or bad week?"

"Week."  He replied, leaning heavily against the bench, hands shaking slightly as he took a long pull from his own drink before setting it down.

There was a small sound from the back of Dean's throat, empathetic, and then he was pressing in close, crowding into his space-- "I know the feeling." -- he was leaning in, pausing just far enough to make his intention known and to give Gabriel time to stop him, hands at the older man's waist and shoulder.

With almost greedy intent, Gabriel pulled him in, kissing Dean near desperately, tense, and robotic as he moved.  Dean tasted like whiskey, but there was something sweet just beneath the surface.  Dean pressed in, kissed back with just as much heat, hand slipping up into his hair.  Dean let his nails scratch lightly, remembering how Gabriel had liked it last time, wanting to loosen him up.  Wanting the stiffness in their movements to disappear.  Wanting it to lull back into that easy connection they had last time. 

The scrape of nails against his scalp earned a soft groan, tension fading slowly as they kissed.  Gabriel pulled back to catch a breath only to lean in again, needy as he kissed him.  Dean canted his head, let it deepen, sucking in sharp breaths where he could as their tongues met.  Gabriel let out a little keen of approval, pressing in even closer, the hand at Dean's waist slipping down and under the hem of his shirt, slightly rough fingers brushing over warm skin.

Slipping a leg between Dean's, Gabriel groaned, low and throaty as tongues met, messy and clashing. Pulling back, he trailed his lips down Dean's jaw, across his neck.  Instinctively, Dean rutted forward against his thigh, tilting his head for him as he let out a little moan.  The rigidity left Gabriel’s shoulders, morphing against him, fitting over Dean's body as he lavished attention down his neck.

"We--" Dean gasped as teeth scraped over a sensitive spot, just beneath his jaw, and he rocked forward again, nails biting in at Gabriel's lower back.  "We're wearing way too many clothes for this, Gabriel."

Panting softly, Gabriel nodded, pulling back enough to hastily shed his shirt, getting tangled with his buttons as he went, hissing in frustration.  Huffing out a breathy laugh, Dean swatted his hands away and finished the job for him, pushing the material down and off of Gabriel's shoulders as he leaned in to press lingering kisses over his skin.  Once Gabriel had been divested of his shirt, Dean pulled back just enough to pull his own up and over his head.  Gabriel watched with a certain fascination, pupils blowing wide as skin was revealed to him, wasting no time in latching onto him, sucking a pert nipple into his mouth.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Dean arched, hands bracing at his shoulders, clutching them and leaving little crescent shapes in his skin.

Gabriel's shoulders arched back into the nails digging into them, pulling back to repeat the treatment to Dean's other nipple.  Shuddering, Dean whimpered, bucking slightly as he felt his pants grow uncomfortably tight in the general crotch area.  Gabriel reached down in the space between them, cupping Dean through his jeans and giving a firm squeeze.

"Get those off, then get on the bench for me."  Gabriel said, moving away to search around for a bottle of lube as he shucked off his pants, only stumbling once this time.

Dean had to bite back a groan at the terse request, almost a command, and he felt something a lot like molten lava churn low in his stomach as his cock twitched within the confines of his pants.  He was quick to toe off his shoes and socks, and then he was shimmying out of his jeans, kicking them aside.  He hadn’t bothered to wear underwear.

Hesitating only for a moment, not exactly looking forward to the cold marble against his bare ass, he pulled himself up onto the counter, fingers gripping the edge of it in anticipation as he waited.  Gabriel made his way back over, looking predatory in the best way, and Dean licked his lower lip, drawing it in between his teeth as he let his eyes skim over the sight of him as he drew close.

Spreading Dean’s thighs with no shame whatsoever, Gabriel jerked him forward none too gently.  Dean had to lean back to keep balanced as his hips were tugged forward over the edge of the counter, the rounded corner digging harshly into the small of his back.  Once he’d slicked his fingers, Gabriel pulled Dean closer by the shoulder, kissing him deeply, heated and without affection. Slipping a finger into Dean, he crooked it, the familiar motion lulling him into calm.

Dean'slips parted in a gasp as Gabriel began working him open, and then he was touching that _spot_ in him that had his nerves sparking with the best kind of fire.  Dean's head fell back, elbows keeping his back off of the cool of the bench, propping him up as he rocked down onto Gabriel's hand unabashedly. 

" _Yes, right there._ "  He moaned, hands spreading out over the surface of marble, fingers curling slightly as pleasure washed through him. 

An arm slid around Dean, up and under his lower back, and it had him angling his hips just right-- Dean would have felt vulnerable with anyone else, legs spread like this, body manipulated into taking what it was receiving, relying on the strength of another person, but he remembered the stamina Gabriel had and could see the delicious line of his muscles.  And Dean trusted him.  It was something about the way Gabriel carried himself-- the unapologetic, general _dick_ attitude he seemed to have-- or maybe about the way he liked to reduce Dean to a sweaty mess, providing pleasure before taking.  Whatever it was, it was good and it was raw and it was _there_ right between them.  Dean wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Hooking one of Dean's legs over his shoulder, Gabriel turned his head to place a sharp nip on the inside of his knee, jerking his hand and turning to watch as he bucked.  And what a glorious sight it was.  All lean muscle and sweat and parted lips.  "You're going to come for me.  Just like this, with my fingers up your pretty ass."

Dean gave up quickly on trying to stay propped on his elbows, back meeting cold stone as he hissed.  Moaning, he nodded, hands flexing over the countertop as he stared up at him, knowing that he would come, just like this.  Just with Gabriel fucking him with deft movements of his fingers, and it made pleasure twist in him, sharp and resonating as he panted.  Muscles fluttered around that finger, and he let out a little keen, squirming as they kept an idle pace that just wasn't quite enough, but it had him aching in a mind-melting way.  It was something else, finding someone who just liked watching Dean come, something he couldn't say he minded.  Not in the least bit.

Slipping a second finger into him, Gabriel thrust them into his waiting body, crooking them on occasion to brush his prostate, cock twitching at the keens and moans Dean gave.  The sounds he drew out of Dean were indecent-- it was something he knew he would come to enjoy, something he already did, the way Dean moaned as loudly as he wanted.  How unafraid he was of voicing his pleasure.  Hips jerked feebly, and Dean mewled, body arching as fingers pressed a little harder against that wonderful bundle of nerves.

"More," he panted, clenching around him, _wanting_.  "I can-- I can take more."

Scrapping his nails over Dean's thighs, he gave a soft groan, watching as his fingers disappeared into Dean's ass, anticipation growing as he held Dean's hips steady.  "And if I don't give you any more?"

" _Jesus_ ," he breathed, and his cock pulsed against his stomach, feet pointing for a moment as heat rushed through him.  It was wrong, how Gabriel somehow _knew_ just what buttons to push.  "Then I'll take what you give me."

He nodded in satisfaction, crooking his fingers to rub at his prostate.

Dean's gaze fluttered, and he sort of spasmed, jerking down onto him with a lost sound-- pleasure numbing his tongue, melting away his words, leaving him gasping and whining as the pressure in him mounted.  His cock throbbed again, and he whimpered, trying to claw at the counter as Gabriel ushered him closer and closer to the edge of bliss.

Looking over him with thoroughly lecherous intent, Gabriel smirked up at him, slipping a third finger into him, thrusting harshly, watching as Dean groaned.  Dean’s head snapped back, and he arched beautifully-- all that muscle, freckles that looked absolutely biteable, sweat glistening over taunt skin.  Dean came with a ragged sound, orgasm coaxed out of him with deft fingers.  Stretched and pressing in all the right places, milky come spilling out over his own stomach in thick spurts as his face etched in ecstasy and he writhed through it.  Gabriel kept pumping his fingers through out his orgasm, only pulling out when Dean had finished. 

After a moment, Dean caught his breath and his bearings, shivering.  He whined at the empty feeling, and he felt himself try and tighten around nothing, and it just made him ache.  "Fuck.  Fuck, that was..."  Dean swallowed around a dry mouth.  "I don't think anyone's ever gotten me off like that."

"You keep saying that."  Gabriel noted, a little disbelieving though his chest puffed out arrogantly.

Dean huffed out a little laugh, propping himself back up, eyes dark as he studied him.  "Normally people don't take the time to worry about pleasing me.  It's mostly the other way around."

"Well they're stupid."  Gabriel said flatly, leaning up to kiss him.

"Yeah?"  He murmured against his lips, and couldn't help but smile.  "Why's that?"

"Because you've got to take care of your partner."

Dean hummed, tilting his head slightly.  "You're generous.  Not everybody is."

"Like I said.  Stupid."  Gabriel mumbled, absent as lips brushed together, giving him a little time to recover.

Dean shivered, shifting against him.  "I like this, though.  This is good."

Gabriel hummed his agreement, hands shaking a little as he stroked down Dean's side, trying to ignore the ache of his cock until Dean had recovered enough or round two.

"Hey," Dean breathed, noticing the little tremor, and he tugged him closer.  The leg that wasn't still draped over his shoulder hooked around him and reeled him in.  "I'm not gonna break.  You can take what you want, Gabriel."

Letting out a huff of relief, he pulled him closer, nipping softly at Dean's lower lip as he pressed into him, tight heat around his cock.

He was met with little resistance.  Dean's body seemed to welcome him every inch of the way, clamping down around him greedily, like he wanted him inside.  Like he needed it.  Letting out a soft groan, Gabriel stilled when he bottomed out, balls pressed snugly against his ass, pulling back slowly only to slide home again.

Dean let out a little pleased sigh, the easy movements sending wonderful sensation through him.  Muscles fluttered around the thick length of him, enjoying the feeling of Gabriel sliding easily in and out of him. 

"God damn, you feel good."  Dean breathed, arching slightly, soft length giving an interested twitch.

Leaning down to nip at his chest, Gabriel gave a soft grunt, thrusting deep into him, harsh and fast.  The cry Dean gave was gorgeous.  The way he arched, leg tightening around him, thighs quivering-- it was beautiful.  Dean bucked onto him, impaling himself further, and acute sensation coaxed a sob out of him, too sharp, too good.

There was something immensely satisfying about knowing it was him that caused such pretty sounds to fall from Dean’s lips, and that right now, he was the only one who could.  Gripping at his hip, Gabriel thrust up into him, a wanton groan falling from his lips.  Each inward thrust had Dean letting out a high whine, and one of his hands groped down blindly for Gabriel's. 

Fingers gripped the hand at his hip, wrapping around Gabriel's wrist and squeezing as Gabriel fucked him so perfectly, needing it for some kind of purchase as he lost himself in the bliss of it.  Ecstasy like a drug pumping through his veins, and it only took another few well-aimed jerks of Gabriel's hips to get Dean hard again, cock weeping against his stomach with precome as he writhed and gasped and moaned.  Gabriel watched with unabashed interest as his cock leaked against his stomach, half tempted to take it into his hand.  Leaning in, he nipped across his chest, tilting his hips for a different angle.

“ _Gabriel,_ ” he keened, gaze fluttering as he struck his prostate, arching for him as teeth scraped over his skin.

Biting down sharply, Gabriel snapped his hips up, a mindless babble of groans leaving him.

“Fuck!”  Dean’s head jerked back, hitting the counter none too gently, but he was too lost in Gabriel fucking him, too gone on sensation to notice, drawing closer and closer to the edge again.  He released Gabriel's wrist, reaching between them to stroke firmly over his own cock, clenching tight around him.

Groaning lowly, Gabriel mouthed over his skin, muffling the cries he gave as he pressed the leg over his shoulder up towards Dean's chest.  Gabriel fucked forward harder, heat even tighter around him, pace faltering as he chased his orgasm.  Dean moaned, jerking against him, fingers tightening around his cock and then he was coming between them with a keen, vice-like and hot and oh, so wonderful around Gabriel.

Gabriel kept going.  Thrusting with abandon as Dean writhed, eyes hot as he looked down at the mess he’d made of Dean.  The way Dean was panting, jaw faintly slack, hand still around his own cock, and come all over his stomach and chest.  Arm tightening around him, Gabriel jerked his hips forward sharply, enjoying the cry it earned, and came with a guttural sound, stilling deep inside of him. 

Panting, Dean shuddered, eyes fluttering as he felt Gabriel spill out into him, mewling at the sensation.  " _Fuck, yes_."

Even in his hazy state, Gabriel knew a kink when he saw one, peering up at him.  "You like getting filled up then?"

Dean huffed out a laugh, grinning, not even bothering to blush.  "That obvious?"

"Yeah."  Gabriel replied, shifting minutely to return his grin.

Dean groaned, breathing in deep, tightening around him as he savored the feeling.  "Does it bother you?"

"Not at all."

Meeting his gaze, he held it searchingly for a long moment, and then huffed out a laugh.  "So, you know one of my fetishes.  What about you?"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, but didn't protest the question.  "I can't really pick a favorite."  He said, intentionally evasive, letting up the pressure on the leg he’d pressed close to Dean’s chest so that he could place a few stray kisses to the inside of his knee.

Dean's eyes lit up and his grin turned wickedly devious.  "Then tell me all of them."

A soft laugh passed Gabriel's lips, tracing idly over Dean's hip.  "I like having people swallow their pride and beg for me, and I like the looks on people's faces when you make them come."

"Ah, so there _is_ selfish intent when you get me off," he teased, biting back his hum of content as Gabriel's fingers on his skin soothed something in him.  "And I'm pretty sure I know how to beg for it."

A jolt ran through him at the idea, turning his attention from the freckles he was kissing on his leg.  "Really?"

Dean hummed, nodding, eyes half lidded, pleased with himself.  "Yeah.  If you can get me desperate enough, I can beg.  And I can beg nicely, too."

"I think I can manage that."

"We'll have to try it out sometime then," Dean grinned, eyes flitting over Gabriel's face, and the hand that wasn't trapped between them came up, fingertips brushing over his brow.  "If you'd be interested in another repeat performance?"

"Anytime."  He said, a little thrill running through him at the prospect.

Dean's smile broadened, and his fingers stilled against his face.  "Anytime, huh?"

Gabriel nodded, more than happy to make this little arrangement of theirs a permanent occasion.

"Alright," he shifted and made a face, feeling Gabriel's softened cock slip from him slightly.  "I'll have to hold you to that-- until then, we should probably get off of your counter."

"Probably."  He agreed, pulling out of him a little reluctantly-- making sure he had his balance before pulling away completely, stretching a little, less of a show, and more to relieve the tension in his spine.

Letting out a little groan, Dean slid to his feet, shivering as they stood there, practically flush.  He paused for a moment, tilting his head, as if deciding if he should say something.  "Are you hungry?"

Before Dean brought it up, the thought of food hadn't even crossed his mind, but the second he spoke, Gabriel's stomach growled.  "Apparently, yes."

"You got ice cream?"  He asked around a chuckle.

Gabriel scoffed.  "Do I have ice cream....  Is the sky blue?  Do birds fly?"  He said, pulling open his freezer, and reaching up the the top shelf, only having to stretch a little, the cold making him shiver as he retrieved a tub of chocolate ice cream.

Dean took it from him when Gabriel turned around, slipping to the floor with a satisfied sound, legs sprawled out in front of himself, completely content even covered in sweat and the signs of their coupling.  "Spoons?"  He asked, peering up at him as he peeled back the top.

Reaching into a drawer, he pulled out two dessert spoons, settling down next to him, head falling back against the kitchen counter.  Humming, Dean plucked one out of his hand, and dug in, taking a pretty sizable bite and letting out an absolutely sinful sound.  Gabriel rolled his eyes, nudging at his ribs playfully. 

"Really?"  Gabriel asked, taking a spoonful of ice cream.

Nodding, he smiled over at him, pulling the spoon from his mouth.  "There's nothing better than ice cream right after good sex."

A soft snort left him from around his mouthful.  "Speaking from experience?"

"Yep," he took another bite, shivering in delight.  "When you're all hot and bothered, the sugar and the cool settle your nerves.  It's the best thing in the world."

He nodded after a moment of thought.  "It's another excuse for ice cream."

"Which is definitely a plus."

"Any excuse for ice cream is a good excuse for ice cream."  Gabriel declared.

"Especially if the excuse is to have more sex," Dean said, leaning back against the cabinets with him, leg shifting to drape over his.  "Which, if you think about it, is really quite cyclical.  Having sex leads to ice cream, to have ice cream you need sex."

Gabriel laughed, low and rich, the genuine kind rarely coaxed out of him.  "I like the sound of that."

Dean grinned at him, dopey and lopsided in his post-coital bliss.  "It's good logic, right?  Just remember the next time you want ice cream to call me over and fuck me first.  Then you can eat as much as you want."

"You'll be over here every day."  He joked, nudging at his ribs.

"I have no objections to fantastic sex everyday."

Chuckling softly, he pressed a little closer, shoulder pressing together.  "Guess I'll have to get you a key then."  He said, mostly joking. 

"Only if you really want to," he laughed, scooping up another bite, and wincing as the slightly melted ice cream dripped onto his chest. 

His next sentence was completely derailed by the drip of ice cream on Dean's chest, raising an eyebrow in question.  "May I?"

Dean mirrored his expression, turning to face him better.  “Go right ahead.”

A satisfied little hum left him, leaning in to lick up the spill, letting his teeth scrape a little.  The contrast made Dean hiss, hot tongue lapping up where cold ice cream was, like a brand just grazing over his skin.  

He reacted instantly, dropping his spoon off to the side, the ice cream forgotten on the tile as he tangled his fingers into Gabriel's hair and shifted.  Legs tucking up underneath himself, Dean moved fluidly until he was straddling Gabriel's thigh, pulling his head back and his mouth from his chest-- meeting Gabriel's eyes for a moment before he leaned in and slanted their mouths together, chasing the taste of chocolate in his mouth.  Gabriel let out a surprised sound, though he didn't deny him, hand curling under Dean's ass as they kissed, licking the ice cream that remained from his lips.

"See?"  Dean panted eventually, pulling back just long enough to speak, kissing him between words.  "Sex, ice cream.  Ice cream, sex.  It's a vicious cycle."

"I think I can deal with that."  Gabriel mumbled, squeezing at his ass, returning the kisses they shared with equal fervor.

Dean whined against his lips, fingers curling tighter in his hair.  "Fuck, I'm not usually so randy after a round like that.  You're just so--" he kissed him, long and hard and deep, lungs straining to keep up.

A muffled chuckle left him against Dean's lips, pulling back after a moment to take a breath only to kiss him again.  Dean mewled, lips parting Gabriel's, tongue sliding over his teeth, skin meeting skin as they pressed in closer.

Blunt nails scratching over the back of Gabriel's neck, Dean ground down, canting his head as he sucked at Gabriel's tongue.  Dean felt a flare of want, and his body moved sinuously and invitingly above Gabriel's, too preoccupied with his mouth to pull away and tell him what he wanted.  Reluctantly, Gabriel pulled back to catch his breath, tugging Dean down as his hips rolled, grateful for the friction.

Short of breath, Dean rocked his hips firmly, nipping at his lower lip as he let out a soft whine.  "Let me ride you?"

A long, greedy groan left him, nodding enthusiastically.  "Do you even have to ask?"

Moaning, he reached behind himself, hips raising just enough to allow him to grip the length of Gabriel's hardened cock.  He stroked over him a few times, kissing him all the while.  Spreading his legs a bit wider, Dean guided the head of him to his entrance, and slowly lowered himself down until Gabriel was filling him to the hilt and Dean was breaking away to revel in it.  Dean's breath caught, and he gave a shallow jerk of his hips, gaze fluttering at the sensation, and he clutched at Gabriel's shoulders.  Muscles spasmed around Gabriel's length, and Dean rocked slowly.

"You feel so fucking good, Gabriel."  He let their foreheads rest together, noses brushing.

Gabriel watched with raptured attention, clutching pointlessly at his hip, the little jerk of Dean's hips drawing out a groan from him.  The reply he was going to make never came to fruition, only a garbled moan in its place, hips rolling steadily.

" _Yes, yes_ ," Dean panted, rising almost completely off of him before he snapped back down-- his back arched and he let out a keen.

A throaty groan left Gabriel, nails digging into Dean's hips as he snapped them down.  "Fuck...  K-Keep doing that."

Dean nodded, breathless, and he repeated the motion, doing it over and over as he set a steady rhythm, pleasure and heat surging through him.  Groaning loudly, Gabriel snapped his hips up in time, each thrust driving him closer and close to the edge, head falling back against the cabinet.  Leaning down, Dean licked his neck, nipping playfully as he kept it up, and they moved together for what seemed like forever in a fever of motion.  Pawing at Dean's back, Gabriel groaned with each downward thrust, heat curling in him.

Panting and letting out a low curse, Dean took him in completely, muscle tight and hot around Gabriel as Dean angled his hips and struck that wonderful bundle of nerves in himself-- harsh and just right-- and it send him spiraling over the edge with a scream.  Biting back a yelp as muscles tightened around him, Gabriel thrust up a last few times, harsh and unyielding until he came into Dean again.

Groaning and shaking, Dean slumped forward against Gabriel, panting as he tried to catch his breath.

Gabriel twitched a few times, panting as he leant back against cold stone.  "Where the fuck did you learn that?"

Dean hummed, draped tiredly and contentedly over him.  "That's for me to know, and you never to find out."

He chuckled feebly, hazy and lax in post-coital bliss.  "Keep your secrets then."

"Under lock and key," he mumbled, pressing soothing kisses along the sweaty skin at Gabriel's shoulder.  "But the rest of me is totally up for game."

"One step at a time, pretty boy.  Give us a minute."  He mumbled, cracking an eye open to look at him.

Dean laughed, shaking his head.  "Jesus, you might have more stamina than I do.  How old are you anyways?"

"Twenty eight."  He replied.

Dean groaned against his skin.  "That's just not even fair."

"Problem?"  He asked.

"You can't be older than me and be this-- this _good_.  Most guys can't get past one orgasm, let alone two."  Dean murmured, and he licked from his collarbone to his ear. 

"I’m one of a kind."  Gabriel offered, "How old are you then?"

Dean pulled back, giving him a dry look.  "Twenty two in January."

"Shit.  Okay then, you are as young as you look."

"Come on," he teased, leaning in and catching Gabriel's lower lip between his teeth.  "It's not like I'm jail bait."

The nip of teeth drew a little growl out of him, "Hardly jail bait, but very young."

Dean chuckled, dark and devious, and he dragged his nails slowly over the width of Gabriel's shoulders.  "Not much younger than you."

"What?  Eight years?"  He chuckled, "Does that make me a creepy lech?”

"Six.  Seven tops."  Dean brushed him off, and stretched languidly against him.  "Not creepy.  But definitely a lech."

Poking playfully at his stomach, Gabriel stuck his tongue out.  "You're a lech."

"Ah, yes," he grinned, skin jumping slightly as he leaned back to regard him with a mirthful expression.  "But I'm also completely unapologetic about it."

"True."  He returned, smoothing his hands over Dean's hips.

"Very true," he hummed, enjoying the way Gabriel's fingers fanned out over his skin.

A soft smile stretched his lips, tracing out the jut of his pelvis, and around his back to the ridges of his spine.  Dean's eyes fell shut, expression relaxing, and he let gentle touches lull him.  Letting out a pleased sigh, he let his own fingers trace over Gabriel's shoulders, along his collarbone, and up his neck. 

"So what are we doing?"  Dean asked, subdued and completely at ease.  "This gonna be a thing?"

"I wouldn't mind you being a regular around here."  He said, lazy hands trailing down to his ass, between his cheeks to where they were still connected.

He opened his eyes, meeting his gaze, and offered a hazy, warm smile.  "There are certainly still quite a few surfaces we have yet to try out.  Plus, you still need to make me beg.  I wouldn't mind making the occasional guest appearance."

"I'm thinking the couch next."  He grinned, lopsided and charming as he coaxed a soft moan out of him, tracing the perfectly abused rim of his entrance.

"The couch should definitely be next," Dean agreed, a look of faux seriousness coming over him.  "Or perhaps the shower."

"Couch," he said, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips.  "And then the shower, and then maybe the wall."

"Don't forget that dining room table of yours."

A wicked looking grin parted his lips.  "Definitely the table."

"Oh," Dean let out a soft, pleased rumble, kissing him again.  "We are going to have _so_ much fun, you and me."


	3. Can’t Get No (Satisfaction)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: barebacking, light bondage, mentions of past sexual abuse/prostitution (including possibility of STI/STDs), brief sexual assault trigger/anxiety attack, foul language. Ask a parent's permission before reading. 
> 
> Also, Happy Valentine's Day!

 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Cas!  I told you it’s no big deal.  We meet, we fuck, he leaves.”  Gabriel insisted, the tips of his ears burning as he walked down the street with his brother, finally out of the hell hole that was his office. 

“Then why are you blushing?”  Cas asked pointedly, looking down at the reddened cheeks of his elder brother. 

Gabriel shut his mouth abruptly, pouting as he was dragged into a little café, dingy and on a street otherwise known for its cheap tattoo parlours and muggings.  He didn’t want to argue, not when it was so obvious that he would lose.  Not when he’d spent most of his morning arguing with the idiots in the upper offices.

“I rest my case.”  He added smugly, pulling Gabriel into a booth, the smell of good coffee and fresh bread making up for the shady looking people they’d passed to get there. 

“Look, it’s nothing serious, he’s just…  I don’t even know, Cas.  I guess he’s a friend.”  Gabriel said, running a hand through his hair, a little frustrated at the conundrum that was relationship titles.  It had been a month since he’d met Dean, and frequent meeting for athletic and sometimes impossibly bendy sex had followed at least a couple times a week.

Castiel gave a soft chuckle, shrugging as he leant back in the booth, idly surveying the café, sitting back up at the sight of one very attractive waiter behind the counter, all lean lines of muscle and pretty green eyes.  A soft smirk took hold of Cas’ face, watching him with unabashed interest.

Gabriel just rolled his eyes, not following the line of Cas’ sight though he knew he’d found someone worth noting.  “Y’know, one of these days, Meg’s going to kill you for that.”

Cas shrugged, eyes glassy as he watched. “ I’m allowed to appreciate other people, so is she, as long as we appreciate each other best.  And he is well deserving of appreciation.”

Gabriel looked up to see just who’d gotten Cas into such a state, turning to look at the man behind the counter and stopping dead.  “No fucking way.”

_Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear._

There Dean was, finishing up someone's order, a polite smile on his face.  It was probably the nicest he'd seen Dean-- pressed slacks and a respectable button up, nothing fancy, but considering Gabriel mostly saw Dean in nothing but sweat and a mix of their come, it was certainly different.  Different, and not at all undesirable.  Dean's ass looked pretty biteable in those pants. 

There was a spike of panic as he headed over, Gabriel turning back around, silently praying that he wasn't coming for their table, but when he heard him, he knew that-- once again-- they'd gone unanswered.

"Welcome to Cafe 1134, what can I get you two to--"  Their eyes met and Dean's professional facade faltered, an uncertainty quickly following the flash of recognition.  "Um... Sorry, what can I get you two to drink?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the look on Gabriel's face, looking their waiter up and down, assessing.  Gabriel swallowed thickly, clearing his throat, not sure if Dean wanted to be introduced, if he could say hello.  Panicking a little, he fell back on pretending they'd never met.

"Milkshake, chocolate."  He said, avoiding eye contact.

Cas paused for a second, before giving a mumbled "What he said," no longer interested in the pretty face, far more curious about the faint flush on Gabriel's face.

"Two chocolate milkshakes, coming right up."  Dean smiled and then moved away, disappearing into the cafe to get them their drinks.

The second Dean disappeared, Cas was tugging at his brothers shirt sleeve.  "Who was he?"  He asked, eyes alight with curiosity.

"No one.  Don't know him."  Gabriel mumbled, shifting away.  Cas peered at him for a second.

"So, if he's no one, you wouldn't mind if I took him back home.  I'm sure Meg wouldn't mind joining in."

"No!"

A smug look took over Cas' face.  "You know him, don't you?"

"Yeah.  Could you just drop it?"

Two waters were set down in front of them, and there Dean was again, smile tight on his face as he glanced between the two of them.  "Your milkshakes are currently in the works-- I'm Dean, I'll be your server for the afternoon.  Do you two know what you want to order, or should I come back?"

The secretive smile on Cas' face set a flush upon Gabriel's cheeks, knowing his little brother had figured out exactly who Dean was.  "You can come back any time."  Cas said, a certain confidence in his tone.

"Um..."  Dean swallowed, and he did his best not to glance Gabriel's way for some sort of prompting.  "So-- So was that a 'no,' you don't know what to order yet?"

Gabriel elbowed his brother, offering a tight smile to Dean, only letting it drop when he walked away.  "Give us a minute."

Gabriel buried his face into his hands, feeling all kinds of stupid as Dean left.  Cas gave a soft tug at the sleeve of his shirt, concerned when Gabriel refused to look up at him.  "That's him, isn't it?  Seems nice."

"That's the problem.  He's a good person.  If he was an asshole I wouldn't want to just hang out with him."

Cas gave him a pointed look, "Then get off your ass, and go say hello!"

"But it’s weird, I mean, this is the most clothed I've ever seen him."  Gabriel protested, raising his head and flicking half heartedly though the menu.  Castiel just rolled his eyes, letting out a long sigh, peering over his shoulder to read the menu until Dean returned.

When he did it was with their chocolate shakes, both with whipped cream on top, but one conveniently missing the cherry-- just the way Gabriel liked it.  "Here we go.  Ready to order now?"

A soft smile curved Gabriel's lips when he spotted the shake, looking up at Dean, a certain affection in his gaze.  "Thanks." 

He ignored the little push Cas gave him, ordering with as little fuss as possible.  Dean jotted their order down, that ever present professional smile on his face, and then he was leaving them be once again.

Gabriel looked like he was about to say something when Dean left, raised arm falling to thud against the table, looking uncharacteristically nervous.  "Should I go talk to him?"

"Yes."

"But what if he doesn't want me to, or if I-"

"Gabriel, I swear to god, if you give me one more excuse, I'll go talk to him myself.  Go!"  Cas snapped, shoving him out of the booth.

Gabriel found him finishing up with another order, typing it into the computer with easy movements, and he turned to move away-- coming to a sharp halt right before him, eyes wide.  "Uh... hi.  Can I--" his eyes strayed to where Castiel was peering over at them with unabashed curiosity.  "Can I get you something?”

Gabriel offered a shaky smile, shuffling his feet a little.  "Hey."  He said, less confident than he'd hoped. "I-uh.  Yeah.  Hey."

Clearing his throat, Dean gestured to the restroom with a small jerk of his head.  “Wanna talk?”

He nodded, swallowing thickly, mentally kicking himself for being so rude.

Dean lead the way, pausing only briefly to let a co-worker know that he would be off the floor for a moment or two, and then they were in the bathroom.  Fidgeting, Dean turned to face him, smoothing his hands over his slacks.  “Okay, first thing's first-- if that's your boyfriend out there, we are no longer having sex.  I'll be a booty call, gladly, but I won't wreck a relationship.”

Gabriel made a choked sound, pulling a face of disgust.  "What?  No.  That's Castiel.  He's my little brother."

Dean let out a long breath, looking extremely relieved in one second and then guarded the next.  "Okay.  So, he's your brother.  That's-- that's cool.  I guess, um... second thing, do I _know_ you in front of your brother?  I mean, is that something-- is that something you care about?  Because, really, I'm cool either way.  I'll still bend over the back of your couch."

Gabriel hesitated for a second, weighing up his options carefully.  "Yeah.  You know me."

Dean huffed out a faint laugh, grinning wryly.  "Yes, I do.  I made sure to tell the chef to add extra cheese to your order, by the way."

A grin lit up Gabriel's face, "I'll make it up to you later."  He promised.

"I'm sure you will."  Dean chuckled, stepping closer, into his space as he tugged at the tie around his neck playfully.  "Business attire?"

Gabriel nodded, moving with the tug at his tie.  "Monkey suit."

Dean grinned.  "You look good in it-- aside from the whole tense and obviously uncomfortable look on your face.  You should probably loosen up."  His voice dropped, hushed and inviting.  "You busy later?"

He chuckled softly, returning his grin easily.  "I have to go back to the office for a few hours after lunch."

His fingers trailed down along the length of the tie, eyes flicking down and then back up.  "And then you're free?  To do _whatever_ with _whomever_ you want?  Because I gotta say, this tie is giving me some ideas."

"And then I'm free."  Gabriel purred, "And you can come do whatever you'd like to me."

Dean's smiled broadened and then grew small again, almost intimate.  "And I know you, right?  As... a friend?  I mean, that's- that's kind of what we are, right?"

Gabriel considered it for a moment, and then nodded.  "Friends, yeah."

"We just happen to be friends with a really spectacular benefit plan."

Gabriel let out a warm chuckle.  "Benefit plan.  I like the sound of that."  He said.

"Glad you do," Dean hummed, wrapping the tie around his hand and giving a little tug until they were flush against one another.  "Because I've got to let you know, one of those benefits?  Lunchtime groping."

He gave a little grunt as he was pulled in closer, a wicked looking smile on his face.  "Never had much opportunity myself, but I heard it's good."

"You're missing out.  I think it's high time we popped that particular cherry, don't you?"  Dean teased and then leaned in, lips slanting together in a familiar press, tongue flicking out idly.

A soft hum left him, curling his hands into Dean's shirt.  Dean echoed the sound, free hand settling at his hip as he canted his head and licked his way into Gabriel's mouth.  Tugging him even closer, he let his hand drift down around to cup his ass, hips meeting perfectly as they kissed.  The soft yelp Gabriel gave was muffled against Dean's lips, pressing against him out of reflex.

After a long and leisurely moment, Dean pulled back looking satisfied.  "That's better.  You look much less stiff now."

He made a soft hum, contemplative as he brushed their lips together again, teasing at him.  “Am I?"

"Mhmm," Dean hummed in reply, squeezing at his ass, shifting subtly against him.  "I'd help alleviate some more of that _tension_ but you've got a brother waiting and I have a job to do.  We'll have to rain check until later.  I could cook dinner for us, we could go a few rounds, and then try that dark chocolate ice cream you got.  And then we could go another few rounds."

A soft hum left him, approving as he curled a hand around his waist.  "I like the sound of that."

Chuckling, Dean let their noses brush.  "Good.  However, we should probably head back out.  Can't be missing for too long, people might talk."

Gabriel let out a long sigh, "People talk too much."

"Yeah," he agreed quietly, kissing him for a lingering moment, hovering there almost too long for people who were just friends with exceptional benefits in a silent offer of comfort.  "We could always say fuck it.  Let them talk.  Hide out in here, screw each other silly."

Dean's hand trailed up from his ass to his lower back, fingers splaying out.  He kissed Gabriel again, tilting his head just right as their tongues meet lazily.  Pulling away after a long moment, Dean offered up a small grin.

"Could take me against the counter.  There's a mirror.  Could take me from behind, watch me come undone for you.  I know you like it when I come for you."  Dean muttered, their foreheads resting against one another's.

Gabriel closed his eyes for a moment, letting the wonderful image his mind was painting sink in. "Shush, before I start getting ideas."  He mumbled.

"But they're such good ideas," Dean muttered in reply, fingers stroking over his neck just above the collar of his shirt.

"They are."  He agreed. "But I'm not explaining to my little brother when I go out there half hard because you won't shut your pretty mouth."

Dean gave a dark, dirty chuckle.  "I know a great way to keep this pretty mouth of mine busy if it's bothering you so much."

Gabriel hummed softly, "And you look so good wrapped around my cock like that."

"I do, huh?"  He teased, even as Gabriel's words coaxed a little gasp out of him, hips giving an interested little rock forward.

He nodded, sliding a hand down to rest over his hip.

"Think about it often?"  Dean muttered, taunting him with little brushes of their lips.

"Every so often." He admitted with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

Dean pulled back just enough to meet his eyes, grinning lopsidedly.  "Yeah?"

"Maybe I'll tell you about it later." He quipped, tapping once at the tip of his nose and pulling away.

"Oh, I'll figure out a way to coax it out of you somehow."  Dean grinned wryly, watching at he moved away, making no steps to follow him. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, walking back to take his seat beside his brother, tamping down on the little curl of excitement that sparked through him, pointedly ignoring the raised eyebrow he received and the odd little grin around Cas' lips. If Gabriel didn't know any better, he'd say it was proud.

"So, you gettin’ laid, or should I tell Michael that you can come in early tomorrow?" Cas asked, a barely concealed grin on his face.

"None of your business, nosy." Gabriel retorted, giving a slightly shrug, a smug look on his face. "But I'm not going anywhere tomorrow."

* * *

 

What had already been a slow day at the office somehow managed to drag on for what seemed like millennia as Gabriel waited for his day to finally end. It was four pm by the time he shot a quick text Dean's way, taking the elevator up to his apartment, tie hanging loose around his neck, buttons undone as he waited for Dean. 

The chime of the elevator announced Dean's entrance almost an hour later, and when the doors slid open, Dean was leaning against the wall, peering up at him, hands tucked into the pockets of his pressed slacks.  Even feigning casualness, he looked positively edible. 

Pushing out of the lift, he offered up a small smile, and it struck Gabriel how at home Dean had come to make himself in his apartment as Dean toed off his shoes and drew near.  "How was work?"

"Shit." Gabriel said, response a little absent as he looked over Dean, a cat like grin on his face.

Dean huffed out a dry chuckle.  "Maybe you should get a new job."

"Not that simple." Gabriel returned, walking up to him.

"No?"  Dean asked, curious, but certainly not demanding as he let his fingers slip up the soft material of his tie.  "Why is that?"

A tight smile stretched his lips, looking up at Dean. "It's a family gig. Been there ever since I could work. Kinda hard to leave now."

Dean frowned, fingertips brushing over his lips.  "You can leave if you want.  You can _do_ whatever the fuck you want, Gabriel.  Just because they're family doesn't mean you can't--"  He cut himself off, letting out a sharp sigh, brows furrowed.  "We don't need to talk about this if you don't want.  We can just stick with fucking each other if you want."

Catching one of Dean's wrists, he gave an appreciative squeeze, leaning up to seal their lips together, effectively shutting off the conversation.

Letting out a small sound, Dean pressed close, chests flush together as he crowded into his space.  Dean parted Gabriel's lips with his own, their tongues meeting, surprisingly gentle in comparison to the usual vigor with which they coupled.

The steady kissing was much appreciated, not in any mood for the frantic pawing they usually devolved into, letting his hands stray around to Dean's hip.  Dean rocked, their hips meeting gently, one hand curving around the back of Gabriel's neck as he angled his head to deepen the kiss until his lungs started to strain-- he only broke away long enough to catch a small breath before sealing their lips together again.

Pulling him in ever closer, Gabriel left a nip at his bottom lip, rolling his hips to grind against him.  Dean groaned, fingers slipping up into his hair as the other curled into the collar of his shirt, and he flicked his tongue deftly over the roof of Gabriel's mouth.  A low moan left Gabriel, indecent and long as he pulled back to catch Dean's lower lip between his teeth, tugging gently.

Hissing, Dean tugged insistently at his shirt, hips bucking slightly.

"Impatient, today are we?"  Gabriel asked, starting at the buttons of Dean's shirt.

Dean chuckled, kissing him as he helped Gabriel divest him of his shirt.  "I'm impatient everyday."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, starting at his own tie. "We'll have to fix that."

"Oh?"  Dean teased, nudging at his nose.  "And how do you propose we do that?"

Gabriel slide his tie from around his neck, threading it through his hands easily. "I can think of a few things."

"Care to share?"  He asked, brow raised, eyes following the trail of his tie.  "Or are you just gonna show me instead?"

A wicked looking grin curled his lips, though he paused for a second. "You're okay with this?" he asked.

Dean met his gaze and there was a faintly grateful glimmer there.  "Very."

Gabriel nodded, bringing Dean's wrists around to cross at the small of his back. "And you'd tell me if you freaked out, yeah?" He said, almost a routine check as he looped the tie around his wrists.

"Leviathan," Dean murmured, shuddering as silk went taunt, nodding.  "That's my safeword.  Bit of a mouthful, I know.  Unless you'd rather use traffic lights-- red, yellow, green?"

"Leviathan... Yeah, I can go with that." Gabriel said, checking that the knot he'd tied wasn't too tight.

"Where do you want me?"  He asked, flexing against his bindings, testing them briefly. 

"Over the couch." He replied, pupils blowing wide as he watched him flex.

Lips twisting into a wry smile, Dean winked, playful as ever as he made his way over.  "Sir, yes, sir."

He couldn't deny the jump his cock gave, unbuttoning his pants and taking them off as he went and shrugging out of his own shirt until he was bare, tapping at Dean's lower back to get him to bend over the couch, hooking a hand around to undo Dean's pants and pull them around his ankles.  Kicking them off the rest of the way, Dean bent over the back, leather cold against his stomach, ass in the air as he flexed his fingers, anticipation curling in his gut.

He left Dean there for a moment, admiring the view as he picked up a bottle of lube from his coffee table, slicking his fingers slower than he usually might, finally walking up to him, spreading his cheeks to press two fingers into him.  Moaning softly, Dean let his head hang, legs spreading slightly as Gabriel started stretching him open.  Dean's cock twitched, heat rushing through him, and he rocked back against his hand, trying to get more.

He stilled when Dean pushed back, leaving a pinch on the cheek of his ass. "Still."

Flinching, Dean hissed, giving a little whine as he forced himself to stop moving.

"Good boy.” He praised, crooking his fingers to rub briefly against his prostate.

Dean moaned, shivered, muscles tightening around him as heat sparked up his spine.  He almost hated the way the praise made his cock go hard, blood rushing through him, biting his lower lip to keep back another sound.

A lascivious little grin curved his lips, "You like that, don't you? When I tell you how good you are."

Dean whined, strained against the tie reflexively, and gave a feeble little nod as Gabriel continued to tease him with deft fingers.

"Y'know, I could make you come just like this if I wanted to." He said casually, as though he wasn't stretching his ass out.

Dean's toes curled into the sleek marble of the floor, lower back curving slightly, offering up more of himself as he let out a soft keen.  "Whatever-- _Fuck,_ right there."  Dean moaned as Gabriel's fingers prodded insistently at that bundle of nerves again, and he had to force himself not to buck helplessly.  "Whatever you want.  Anything you want."

"Where?" He asked, intentionally moving his fingers away from his prostate.

"Come on," Dean breathed, fingers curling into tight fists before he forced himself to relax again, hips wiggling slightly.  "You know where."

"Don't think I do." Gabriel chirped, far too amused by the wiggle of his hips.

Whining, he tried to rock back onto his fingers, tried to get them deeper again.  " _Gabriel_."

"Yes?" He asked, pulling his fingers back in response to the push of Dean's hips.

"God, you fucking suck."  He panted, hands flexing.  " _Please._ "

"Don't bring the almighty into this, he can't help you." Gabriel quipped, curling his fingers to jab at his prostate.

Dean grunted, back arching, and he moaned loudly as pleasure sparked over his nerves. 

"Better?" He asked, slipping a third finger into him.

Muscles spasmed around him, and he moaned, nodding.  "Yes.  Fuck, yes."

His wrist ached a little, thrusting idly into Dean's hole, stretching and teasing, cock leaking against his stomach.

"Gabriel," he whined, clenching around the fingers in him purposefully.  "Come on, just fuck me already.  Stop--" he mewled, eyes fluttering, hips jerking slightly as he pressed a littler harder at his prostate.  " _Just fuck me already."_

"Since you asked so nice." He purred, pulling his fingers out, slicking his length up, and lining up against his hole; he pressed in inch by inch, drawing it out.

Dean moaned, a beautiful and lovely sound as Gabriel sank into him, and _fuck_ it was like Dean was made for this.  The way he opened up for him, let him in so easy, and then clamped down around him like he needed it. 

"You really do like getting filled up, don't you?" He said, balls pressed to the cleft of his ass, pausing for a moment.

Dean huffed out a laugh, wiggling back against him, muscles tightening purposefully.  "Maybe I just like having _you_ fill me up."  He said, half serious but mostly joking.

"Don't get too attached." He retorted, pulling back slowly, teeth grit to stifle the hiss he gave, sliding back home easily.

Dean moaned, rocking back to meet him, breath coming short.  "Aw, and here I thought we were friends."  He teased, clenching around him.

"Friends don't generally have an attachment to other friends’ dicks." Gabriel countered, pressing a hand to his lower back, rolling forward ever so slightly.

Dean shuddered, canting his hips back to change the angle, to allow him deeper as he let out a little mewl of satisfaction.  "Friends don't usually fuck each other senseless-- yet, here we are."

"Touche." He grunted, biting back a groan of satisfaction as he thrust into him, steady and deep.

Dean’s eyes fluttered, rolling back briefly, and he keened with each inward stroke, a pleasured sigh falling over his lips-- it wasn't fast, not nearly as harsh as Gabriel usually took him, but it was certainly thorough.  Dean felt that perfect stretch each time Gabriel filled him, sending a deep satisfaction through him as he moaned with it.  His arms strained, tugging against the silk binding his wrists when Gabriel's cock just barely brushed his prostate, heat flooding through and his breath catching in his throat.  Watching the strain of his hands intently, Gabriel shifted angle ever so slightly, pounding into him, unforgiving and harsh.

"-- _ah!_ " Dean's spine curved sharply, and he moaned with every inwards thrust, a whine coming with each breath as pleasure began to overwhelm him.  " _Fuck, Gabriel._ Don't-- _don't stop._ "

Letting out a muffled groan, Gabriel's hips snapped forward, heat curling tightly in his gut, bringing a hand around the stroke over Dean's cock in time with each thrust of his hips.  The sharp cry that fell over Dean's lips was _Casa Erotica_ worthy, and Dean was torn between fucking into his hand and impaling himself back onto Gabriel's cock.  Mewling, Dean shuddered, writhing as everything became heat and sensation, and then his shoulders were going beautifully taunt as his hips bucked and he came with a strangled sound in thick, sticky ropes.

A few brutal thrusts later, Gabriel followed him over the edge, moaning indecently as he snapped his hips forward, coming into him.

Grunting, Dean shuddered, eyes falling shut as he savored the feeling, letting out a long, pleased sound as his head hung.  He leaned heavily against the couch, muscles aching delightfully from the pounding he'd just received.  Panting, he let out a little sound, knowing there was a mess dripping over Gabriel's fingers and his own thighs, and splattered over the back of Gabriel's leather couch, but he couldn't bring himself to care. 

It was one of the nice things about fucking around with Gabriel, the fact that he didn't always have to be on guard just to get his rocks off.  That he could find pleasure and then take a bit of time to gather himself again, without having to be tense and at the ready for whatever might come next.  He couldn't count the times he'd been bound in this position, fucked and then left hard for a good hour or so while whoever he was servicing went to do fuck all--

There was a sharp pang of nausea as he recalled the last time it had happened, the last time he'd let anyone keep him bound, and it had been for a good price when he was still taking money for it.  His shoulders went suddenly tense, not because he was worried Gabriel might leave him tied like this-- might gag him, might plug him up with come in him that he didn't know was safe or not, might leave him there struggling and in pain from lack of prep-- but simply from the memory of the last time he'd had sex for money.  The pain he'd been put through.  The fear.

"Fuck," he muttered, straining against the tie around his wrists, and he had to swallow down the vague sense of panic.  "Fuck, untie-- _untie me_."

The urgent request brought Gabriel out of his orgasm induced high, snapping to attention and carefully sliding out of him, undoing the tie around Dean's wrists as quickly as he could.  "You okay?"  he asked, rubbing at Dean's wrists to get the blood flowing against properly.

Dean huffed out a breath, sagging in relief, relaxing as thumbs rubbed feeling back and he nodded-- Gabriel wasn't some client, Gabriel wasn't going to hurt him.  "Yeah.  Sorry.  I'm good."

"Don't have to apologise, it happens sometimes." Gabriel assured, letting go of his wrists to pick up his discarded work shirt, wiping his hand clean with starched fabric, throwing it over his shoulder. "You need anything?"

Dean pushed up straight, shuddering as he felt some of Gabriel's release slip down the inside of his thigh, and he turned to him with a nod.  "A shower.  Join me?"

"Alright." Gabriel agreed, gesturing for Dean to follow as he walked into his bathroom, spacious, and surprisingly clean.

It wasn't the first time Dean had used his shower, and he moved to it, cranking it on with a familiarity that Gabriel wasn't used to seeing in anybody but himself.  It didn't really bother him, and he watched as Dean climbed into the glass stall, muscles rippling wonderfully as he adjusted the heat and the spray of it, looking over at Gabriel with impossibly green eyes.  An inviting grin flitted over his face, and he beckoned him in with a soft chuckle.

"Come on, rich boy."  Dean mumbled, fingers dragging through his wet hair, the evidence of their coupling already beginning to wash away.  "Freak out's over.  Promise."

"You sure?" Gabriel asked, knowing exactly what it was like to fall into panic.

Dean hummed, turning to face him fully, and he reached out to take one of his hands, pulling him into the shower-- all slick skin meeting slick skin.  "Positive."

He went with no more protest, a little smile curling his lips, hair flattening against his head as he was pulled under the spray. "Good."

"Very," he chuckled, reaching up, fingers dragging through Gabriel's hair as it darkened with the water.  "Thanks for worrying though."

"Welcome." Gabriel replied, humming quietly as fingers traced through his hair.

Dean smiled, surprisingly soft and positively genuine, fingers pressing in all the right places along his scalp as they stood there together, pressed flush with water cascading over them.

His eyes fell shut, missing the smile on Dean's face, head falling back into his hands. "Y'know, that's not fair."

"What's not fair?"  He teased mildly, thumbs brushing at his temples.

A slow groan left him. "You're not fair. Stupid fingers."

"Want me to stop?"

Gabriel shook his head. "Keep going."

Smiling to himself, eyes alight, he reached down for the shampoo Gabriel had-- minty and sweet and so very him it was ridiculous-- and started to work it into his hair.  Lathering it up, foam started to slip down his temple, and Dean found himself swiping it away, fingers sinking deeper as he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

It was the kind of affection Gabriel never received, or rather never let himself receive, humming softly as he enjoyed the feeling of fingers in his hair. The press of lips against his forehead drew a startled little intake of breath from him, opening his eyes to stare over at him, almost vulnerable.

Dean kept working through his hair, gentle and easy, voice breathy and soft as he tilted his head curiously.  "What is it?"

"Nothin'.  Don't worry about it." He mumbled, unwilling to open up that particular can of worms.

Dean let out a little hum, and he shuffled them around in the shower so that the spray of water could hit his head, carding his fingers through as he rinsed the suds out.  "You sure.  You-- You looked kinda like I kicked your puppy there for a second."

"I said don't worry about it." He snapped, something almost threatening in his tone.

"Right.  Yeah, sorry."  Dean backed off, and he slowly retracted his hands from his hair, making sure it was all clean before he stepped back, putting space between them.  "Didn't mean to overstep.  Just thought--" he cut himself off, shaking his head, smiling almost bitterly to himself, voice soft as he gave him space.  "Well, I guess that doesn't matter, does it?"

The smile Gabriel gave had no life in it, tense and dull. "A lot of things don't matter."

Dean nodded, and there was a sick kind of understand there that they shared, and his tone was light when he spoke.  "You're kinda fucked up, you know that?  It's kind of ironic, two fucked up people meeting the way we did, doing the things we do."

"Trust me, kid. Fucked up is the understatement of the century. I've had shrinks turn me down." Gabriel said, the little laugh tacked onto the end of his words bitter.

Dean's expression twisted slightly when Gabriel called him a kid, and he met his gaze, something dark in his own eyes.  "I've fucked worse."

In any other circumstance, Gabriel wouldn't have even pick up on the comment, but there was a flare of jealousy in him, possessive and completely unwarranted. "Really?"

"Oh, yeah."  Dean nodded, giving a nonchalant shrug.  "You don't hold a flame to some of the guys when it comes to issues.  Granted, they tended not to be so giving as you.  At least, not in the way I would've liked.  You know the type-- get in, get off, get out."

A little growl left him, and for a moment he paused, trying to figured out just why he was reacting so badly. "Well, you're welcome." He said tersely.

Dean's head canted curiously, and a little grin flickered over his lips, sensual and bemused.  "I never said thank you.  But considering you've said you _like_ watching people get off, I can see why you might _give_ a little more than others do.  Which is probably why I don't mind spreading my legs for you so often." 

Dean gave another little shrug with one of his shoulders, voice growing darker.  "I mean, don't get me wrong, you're not the first guy to have gotten me off and enjoyed it.  In fact, I remember this one time where he just wouldn't let me _stop_ coming for him-- over and over, until I couldn't take it anymore.  So, in a way, you're not much different than the rest of them-- getting me off to get you off."

The expression on Gabriel's face turned abruptly, almost stormy. "Don't goad me," he warned, jealousy that someone else dare even think about getting Dean off flaring.

"And if I do?"  Dean's tongue darted out, slipping along the edge of his teeth, and Gabriel didn't think he'd seen Dean look so challenging since the night they'd first met.  "What's the matter, rich boy?  Don't like sharing your toys?"

He let out a frustrated little huff, because part of him wanted to talk, wanted to get all the accumulated shit off his chest, but he he also wanted to bury it so far down it never saw the light of day again. "People aren't toys to fight over."

"Then don't treat me like one," he retorted, still holding his ground, refusing to move closer and refusing to back down.  "If I'm just someone for you to fuck, that's fine.  A hole to fuck, and a mouth that sucks-- I get it, I've been that, and I can be that again if that's what you want.  But if I'm just a toy, just a lay, then you don't get to be jealous if other people just so happen to see my 'O' face."  He paused, and there was a tentative step forward.  "But if I _am_ your friend, like you've said I am, stop treating me like I'm only here to give you pleasure.  Don't snap if I ask a question.  If you don't want to talk about it, just fucking tell me.  Don't bite my goddamn head off."

Gabriel took a step back, defensive and more than a little wary.  He didn't like getting into arguments on a good day, they'd been nothing but trouble since day one.  "I'm not...  I don't."  He broke off with a pathetic like huff, and a shrug of his shoulders.  "What does it matter anyway?"

"You just gotta tell me, Gabriel."  Dean held out his arms helplessly, expression just as guarded as his.  "If you want to fuck me, fine.  If you want to have me around afterwards for ice cream or movie marathons, _fine_.  But you're giving me mixed signals here, and I can't really know what mind space to be in with you when you're toeing the line like this.  You've got two options here-- do you want me to care or not?"

Every fiber of his being screamed at him to just run away, not to get too close because people always left him, always made him hurt.  "I want you to care...  But you shouldn't.  In fact, you should probably go."

Dean nodded, but he stepped closer until they were both under the warm spray of the shower.  "Is that what you want?  For me to go?"

Gabriel hesitated, wary, though he didn't take a step back.  "I don't know...  I'm not good at this...  The whole people thing."  He mumbled, "You should go, but that doesn't mean I want you to."

"Then I won't," he said, expression softening.  "I suck at people too, man.  But if you don't want me to go, I'm not leaving.  Because I don't want to either."

He nodded, a little hesitant, "My brother said that too once."

"The one from the cafe?"  he asked curiously, tentatively.

Gabriel shook his head. "Older."

"Oh.  You have a lot of brothers.  Is that a bad thing, or a good thing?" 

"Ten of us all up. It's a bad thing, because I get stuck playing mediator."

Dean whistled, and he wanted to reach up and touch him, but he wasn't sure if they were over their little tiff.  "Middle child?"

"Almost."  Gabriel mumbled, some part of him screaming to shut up, though it was relieving above all else to finally get it off his chest.  "I'm just sick and tired of being pulled apart.  I don't know who's side I want to take.”

Dean frowned, and he gave into the urge, fingers slipping back into his hair as he shuffled closer until they were flush together.  "Do they fight often?"

He nodded, grateful for the contact.  "Family dinners are especially violent."

"That sounds awful," Dean murmured, leaning in, kissing his temple and letting his lips rest there as he spoke.  "And you're just stuck in the middle of it all.  I'm sorry you have to put up with that."

"You get used to it after a few decades."

Dean tsked, fingers toying with the ends of Gabriel's hair.  "You shouldn't have to, though...  We don't have to talk about this, you know.  I'm here if you want to, but-- if you don't, just tell me, okay?  That's all I'm asking."

Offering a grateful little smile, Gabriel nodded.  "Later.  We'll talk later."

"Okay," Dean nodded, pulling back to meet his gaze.  "Whenever you'd like."

"Thanks."  He said, deciding he'd had enough of the water.  "You done here or?"

Dean shook his head, "Gonna savor it while it lasts.  The water pressure at my place sucks."

Gabriel let out a little chuckle, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel from a rack, wrapping it around his hips and tracking wet footprints into his room.  It was probably the strangest feeling he'd ever experienced, oddly trusting in Dean for absolutely no reason, as though he'd decided that leaving himself vulnerable was a great idea.  Maybe this time it would all work out.


	4. (Don't Want No Other) Gonna Spread You Like Butter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: mentions of past prostitution, depictions of extremely graphic sexual exploits (lots of fucking sex oh my god)

Dean, it would seem from the small contact that had made, was far more interesting than Gabriel had let on; smarter than he gave himself credit for, well spoken, even if he was a little on the stubborn side.  So, naturally, Castiel was intrigued, and after a few attempts to cajoling his number from Gabriel -who had blatantly told him to fuck off- he simply took the number from Gabriel's phone when he was in a meeting.

It had taken some time for Cas to convince Dean that he wasn't some random stalker, and had no intention of sleeping with him, texting him off and on as weeks passed.  When he finally realized that Dean was not only intelligent, but also incredibly hilarious, and that his older brother was more or less infatuated with the kid, Castiel had taken it upon himself to officially talk to him in person.

Less than neatly dressed, Cas made his way down to the dingy little street that the cafe Dean worked at was located, walking in to wait for him.

Dean looked like he was just clocking out when he arrived.  There was a charming smile on his face as he talked to a co-worker, in a pressed shirt and nice slacks, just like the last time he'd seen him in person.  The second he was done, though, he was rolling his sleeves up his arms like someone who was used to working with their hands, used to getting clothes dirty and wanted to avoid it, and Dean waved as he made his way to the exit, only stopping when Castiel called his name.

"Whoa, hi, whoa," Dean came to a sharp halt, stumbling slightly, offering up a charming grin.  "Can I help you?"

"We need to talk."  Cas said, no threat in his tone despite the wording, taking a moment to run an appreciative glance over him, humming softly.

Dean's brow lifted slowly, and he let his own gaze drift, trying to figure out where he'd seen this man before.  "Do we?"

 "My name is Castiel."  He said, offering a hand after a moments hesitation.

“Castiel," Dean muttered, reaching out to take his hand, and recognition dawned.  "Cas.  Gabriel’s brother."

Cas nodded, a little smile on his face, fingers lingering a little longer than necessary.  "It was the only way I could think to contact you."

"Because I'm fucking your brother and you're... what?  Worried?"  Dean asked, blunt and crass as can be, eyes going fairly hard as he regarded Castiel, almost volatile-- stature going fairly defensive.

 "I couldn't care less who Gabriel's fucking, just curious."

Dean tilted his head, looking at him with a kind of wariness.  "Curious?"

"Yeah, curious.  Gabriel doesn't often get attached. Gotta be something about you, and he won't tell me."  Cas said, gesturing for him to take a seat.

Dean grimaced, staying on his feet.  "I work here.  Can we have this discussion somewhere else?"

Cas nodded, walking out of the cafe without another word, jerking his head in indication for Dean to follow.

Dean followed behind him silently, watching him with a keen kind of expression.

Cas waited until they were on the street before he fell into pace with Dean, matching his stride. "So, how'd you meet Gabriel?"

"On a street corner," Dean snarked mildly, and then backtracked, clearing his throat considering how close to home that statement hit-- six months previous and it might have been true.  "No, uh... in a club.  He hit on me, I hit on him.  He invited me back to his place and fucked me until I couldn't see straight-- next morning he dropped me off at my car, I gave him my number in case he ever wanted to hook up again, and he did."

Cas nodded slowly, appeased by his story, it sounded like something Gabriel would do.  "Fair enough, though its not like Gabriel to keep numbers.  You must have done something right."

“I've been told I'm very good with my mouth," Dean said wryly, casting a glance Castiel's way, as if assessing him.  "You mentioned Gabriel's grown... attached to me?  What makes you think that?"

Cas gave a little shrug. "Just the way he talks about you, and the dumbass grin on his face whenever Michael asks about the bite marks on his neck."

 Dean grinned, looking a little smug.  "I only bite when I can't scratch."

"So the claw marks down Gabriel's arms were yours."

“It's a definite possibility.  Unless he's screwing around with someone else."

“I don't think so." Cas replied, "You have his attention."

Dean gave him another one of those critical looks-- and it was odd to think of this man as a waiter at some low key cafe.  That was a look Castiel saw frequently in their line of business, like Dean was too smart for his own good.  "His attention, huh?"

Cas nodded, peering at him for a moment. "Hm. You're good for him."

"Well, yeah.  When someone is tense all the time, it helps to take a load off, lose yourself in something warm."  Dean shrugged the comment off, hating the way it made his heart stammer.

Cas shook his head. "No. Not like that. He doesn't lie to you."

Dean frowned, faltering slightly.  "And why do you think that is?"

 "I don't know." Castiel admitted, "But I suppose he considers you a friend."

There was a sharp intake of breath-- it was one thing to be told you're a person's friend by that person, another completely to be told by someone who can see it.  "I figured that much.  Is that going to be a problem?  Rich guy like him being friends with a guy like me?  I mean, there's a difference between fucking behind closed doors and hanging out in the public eye."

"Michael might get a little antsy, but that's nothing new. He doesn't like poor people."

"Michael?"

"Eldest brother. He likes sticking his nose in other people's business."

 "Ah," Dean nodded as if he understood.  "Is he the one Gabriel likes so much to avoid talking about?"

 "Probably. There's a lot of tension in my family." Cas mumbled.

Dean hummed, looking over at him again.  "Are you the cause of any?  For Gabriel, anyways?"

"A little, yes." Castiel admitted, shoulders hunching as though he was trying to escape the question.

Dean just nodded, offering him a small smile as he nudge his side with a well aimed elbow.  "You should probably cut that out, then."

Cas turned his head sharply look up at him, a faint smile flicking his lips.  "I have.  We stopped fighting years ago.  Y'know, he all but raised me."

"Did he?"  Dean asked curiously, and there was a sudden tightness in his throat.  "I kind of know what that's like."

Cas nodded, a fond little smile on his face as he recalled days of following his brother around, doing anything to gain his approval. "Yeah? You have a sibling."

 "Kind of," Dean edged, hands sinking deep into his pockets.

Cas paused for a moment, regarding him carefully. "Kind of?"

Dean only stopped when he noticed Castiel did, moving out of the way of the other passerbys on the sidewalk in an easy little step, standing before him looking so very old for someone who was so young.  "Not anymore."

"Oh."  Cas mumbled, shuffling away awkwardly.  "I understand."

Dean canted his head, a curious smile on his face.  "Do you?"

Cas nodded, offering a tight little smile. "I lost a sister once."

Green eyes studied his face for a long moment, and then he nodded too, silent understanding passing between the two of them.

Holding his gaze for a moment, Cas turned away, walking back onto the street. "Come on, I'll buy you a beer."

* * *

 

Frankly, Gabriel shouldn't have been surprised that Castiel had been so forward in seeking Dean out, assessing his worth and apparently finding him more than suitable if the steady stream of drunken texting were anything to judge by. 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, an amused smile on his face all the same, Gabriel looked over yet another poorly typed message hailing Dean's drinking skill and the wonderful shade of green his eyes were.

It was some minute before his phone buzzed again, expecting another ramble from Castiel only to find his fiancee calling him.  "Hey, Meg, what's the problem?"

 "The _problem_ , Gabriel , is that my husband-to-be is out getting wasted with _your_ newest boy toy."  Meg snarked, and he imagined that she was doing something frivolous-- like painting her nails or playing solitaire.  "And Cas is insisting that I come pick them up-- which is certainly not happening anytime soon.  Which means that _someone_ has to get them.  And since this is your fault, you get to volunteer your services."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair.  "How is this my fault?  You should be keeping Cas on a shorter leash if you don't like him getting friendly with people."

 "Your boy toy, your fault."  Meg replied.  "And I sure as hell am not bailing them out of jail when they get thrown in for disturbing the peace.  I'm also not going to pick them up right now.  I'm busy arranging seats for the wedding-- want to me to add your friend to the list?"

"Fine.  Fine.  I'll get them.  And yeah, I guess.  I'll talk to him."  Gabriel said.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll do oodles of talking, angel cake.  They're at that stupid strip club Cas frequents so often.  Safe driving."  Meg's derisive laugh was the only thing he heard before the line went dead.

Snapping his mouth closed with a soft click, Gabriel pocketed his phone, standing from his couch and grabbing his keys from the bench by the elevator.  The trip to the club felt shorter than it should have been, mind racing with possibilities, just a little envious of how well Cas seemed to get along with Dean.  Pulling up as close as he could get to the club front, Gabriel got out to find said drunks, more apprehensive than he should have been as he found them.

They were sprawled out on one of those red felt couches, laughing and practically falling over on one another.  Castiel had a companionable hand on Dean's shoulder as they righted each other, Cas shoving Dean back securely against the cushion as he pulled out a wad of bills that he definitely shouldn't have been carrying around in the first place.  There was a female stripper there, hand on her hip, looking bemusedly impatient; Dean was flush with liquor and joy, and Gabriel had never seen him quite so lighthearted.

Envious as he might be of the way Castiel and Dean seemed to be hitting it off, it was nothing compared to the flair of possessiveness that ran through him when he saw the transaction going on as Cas bought Dean a lap dance.  And if the glitter smeared on Dean's cheek was anything to go by, it wasn't the first one.  It shouldn't have mattered-- Dean had told him he was nothing but interested in cock-- but it did.  He was certain the look on his face was unfriendly when he came up behind the both of them, hands settling on the back of the couch.  Cas spotted him first, eyes bright and amused as he grinned roguishly up at him.

"Gabriel!"

Dean glanced over, smelling like tequila and whatever fruity smell the girls had been wearing that night.  "Gabriel.  Come to join the party?"

"No can do boys, Meg's cracking the whip, time to go." Gabriel said, briefly looking over the strippers, impressed by the little blonde thing serving drinks.

Cas let out a little chuckle, almost giddy as he stared up at his brother.

"I'm in trouble."  He said, looking more enthusiastic about it than he should have been.

 Dean smiled, head falling back against the edge of the couch, grinning lopsidedly at Gabriel.  "Am I in trouble too?"

Gabriel hummed in false contemplation.  "Maybe.  But you can make it up to me later."  He said, smiling cheekily at him. Cas crinkled his nose, shaking his head to rid the mental image of his brother fucking anyone, let alone his new friend, from his mind.

Dean's grin broadened beautifully, and he winked up at him before he managed to push himself to his feet, clutching at Castiel's wrist to pull him along too.  "C'mon, Cas, move it or lose it already."

Castiel moved for him, legs almost giving way as he waved jauntily at the women in the room. "G'bye! Nice meeting you." He said, a warm, if off kilter smile on his face. Gabriel rolled his eyes, taking Dean's wrist and tugging the both of them away before Cas got too friendly.

Dean followed without protest, humming and appearing quite content-- eyes heavy lidded as Gabriel dragged them out to the car.  He didn't hesitate to climb into the front seat, letting out a long breath as he relaxed into the leather.

Cas let out a little huff when his usual seat was taken, having to climb into the back with a pout. "I see where your loyalties lie." He grumbled, more slurred than before, lax against the seat. Gabriel rolled his eyes, looking in the rear view mirror at his little brother before he drove off.

Dean let his head lull, looking at Gabriel with a small smile.  "Thanks for picking us up."

"No problem. It was either that or you'd be stuck there over night. Meg insisted." Gabriel replied with a soft chuckle.

Cas perked up at the mention of his fiancee, a sleepy looking smile on his face. "You spoke to Meg? Is she okay?"

Gabriel nodded, casting a brief glance back.  "She's fine, Cas."

"We're getting married, y'know."  He mumbled, yawning softly as he curled against the back seat.  "And we're gonna live happily ever after."

Dean glanced back over at him, beaming.  "Marriage, huh?  Tying yourself down?"

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Cas slurred. “I don't mind it when Meg ties me down."

Gabriel pulled a face at the reminder of the truly strange relationship his brother had, looking back only to see a goofy smile on Cas' face. "Never been much for getting tied down myself."

Dean hummed, head tilting, and he leaned in, voice low enough that Castiel couldn't hear, hand straying to his thigh.  "But you'd look so good spread eagle on the bed while I rode you."

Gabriel opened his mouth to reply and then abruptly closed it, processing the wonderful mental image that painted. "I think I could get on board with that."

"I know," Dean chuckled, slouching back in his seat, looking far too satisfied with himself, but he kept his hand at Gabriel's thigh, fingers drumming idly.

Swallowing thickly, Gabriel drove on.  He tried not to get distracted by the gentle touches Dean laid over his thigh as they made their way across town.  After what seemed like forever, Gabriel pulled up in Cas' driveway, watching as it took his baby brother a few seconds to process why they'd stopped in front of the small but neat beige house.  Scrambling out of the car, he nearly tripped twice in his impatience to throw his arms around Meg, who had opened the door for him lest he just kick it in like last time when he couldn't make the key work.

Gabriel chuckled softly, turning back to Dean. "So, I guess I'm taking you back to yours."

Dean met his gaze, letting his fingers trail along the inseam of his slacks.  "Or you could take me back to yours-- thought I was in trouble, here."

His breath hitched, tensing a little. "You even sober enough? I don't fuck drunks."

“Legally I can't drive," Dean offered a small smile, squeezing gratefully at his thigh.  "But out of the two of us, one needed to be clear of head-- especially at a strip club.  Trust me, I'm more tipsy than anything."

Gabriel nodded, appeased that Dean was okay.  "Back to mine it is then."

"Definitely back to yours," Dean murmured, fingering at the fly of his pants.

Shifting a little, Gabriel bit back a hiss. "Driving." He reminded, though it was half hearted at best.

Dean's eyes flashed, voice low as he leaned back in close, teeth grazing his ear as he palm him firmly through his slacks.  "What a perfect opportunity for me to get into more trouble."

Gabriel's jaw clenched, swallowing back a groan. "So, so much trouble." He warned.

"Yeah?"  Dean's tongue flicked out over the shell of his ear, squeezing at the length of him before he started working his pants open with deft fingers.  "Gonna punish me for it later?"

Hissing through clenched teeth, Gabriel nodded, doing his level best to keep focused on the road.

Dean grinned, hand sinking beneath the waistband of his underwear, grasping him and giving a few quick, smooth pumps until he was hard and twitching against his palm, voice hushed and dark in his ear.  "Good."

"You're going to regret this." He mumbled, shifting in his seat, biting at his lip.

"I sincerely doubt that," Dean chuckled, head ducking as he pulled Gabriel out of the confines of his pants, lips wrapping around the head of him with practiced ease, tongue swirling, the tip pressing to that sensitive spot just on the underside.

Dean's mouth was like a furnace.  It was always like a furnace, wet and welcoming, and so very hot as he sucked and hummed.  He seemed to like bringing Gabriel off like this, had done it frequently since they'd met, but he never seemed to tire of it.  Just like he never seemed to tire of bending over something, or spreading his legs, or climbing atop of him.  In fact, Dean seemed to just enjoy having Gabriel in anyway he could, always so skilled and so enthusiastic about it. 

There was a soft moan as Dean palmed himself through his own pants, sinking further down onto Gabriel's cock easily.  When the tip hit the back of his throat, he swallowed around him without hesitation, only stopping when his lips were wrapped obscenely around the base of him.  He stilled there, mouth tight around him, tongue working slightly as he swallowed and got comfortable with Gabriel's length buried down his throat.

The car jerked to a stop at the nearest parking spot, taking hold of the back of his head and pushing him down. Gabriel's head fell back against the seat, breathing laboured as he bit back a groan, enjoying the wet heat around his cock, albeit at Dean's expense.

Dean sputtered slightly, but he didn't complain and didn't jerk away.  He seemed to relax into it, moaning headily around him, just sucking gently and swallowing when he needed.  Just wet heat, perfect around the length of him, and he started humming softly, tongue shifting ever so slightly as he used a hand to reach just under the base of him, fondling his balls and tugging just right

All the air left him, keening softly as he shoved Dean face down again, hips bucking up as he came down his throat.

Dean grunted, taking it with a groan, and he milked him out before he pulled off with a slick pop, panting helplessly.  His lips were slightly swollen, red and lovely, and he leaned his head against Gabriel's thigh for a moment as he caught his bearings.

Blowing out a long breath, Gabriel gave an impressed hum, looking down at him. "You're unfairly good at that.

Laughing softly against his thigh, he peered up at him with dark eyes, licking his lips.  "I like it.  I'd suck your cock all day if you asked me to."

"Think I'll have to take you to my next board meeting." He chuckled, stroking through his hair lazily.

Dean's eyes fluttered shut, and he nuzzled against his thigh as he let out a soft sound, one of his hands going to palm himself beneath his own pants as he lay there with his head in Gabriel's lap.  "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"I would." Gabriel agreed, catching the hand Dean had rubbing at his own cock. "I’d also like it if you'd stop touching yourself." He added, more of an order than a request, raising an expectant eyebrow

Heat rushed through him, and Dean had to bite back the whine as he gave a small nod, fingers curling into Gabriel's, eyes flashing with understanding.  "Aye, aye, captain.”

"Good boy." Gabriel said, starting the car again.

Dean felt something in him twist delightedly, and he felt his cock give a little twitch, burying his face against Gabriel's hip as he shuddered.  "Want me to stay like this, or sit up again?"

"Sit up." He ordered, pulling onto the road and driving off.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself upright in his seat, pressing his forehead against the cool glass as he sat there, trying to get himself under control.

"You okay there, Dean-o?" Gabriel asked, far too chipper for it to be a serious question.

Glancing his way, Dean relaxed back with a hum, legs sprawling open in nothing but raw invitation as he ran his hands over his thighs, voice low.  "I'm fantastic.  And yourself?"

"Hands still, Dean." He reminded, pulling into the carpark of his apartment. "And I'll be a lot better when I get home."

"Why when you get home?"  He teased mildly, fingers drumming against the soft fabric of his pants, hair still mussed, lips still red.

"Because there's only so much you can do in a car, and you need to be punished."

Dean felt something pull and clench in his stomach, heat catching under his skin, and he let out a nonchalant hum-- interested and far too turned on, but very good at hiding it-- as they pulled into Gabriel's parking spot.  He waited until the engine was killed, eyes catching with Gabriel's as he grinned; it was almost soft, and it made him look just as young as he was.

"You know my safewords-- Leviathan means stop, Hellhound means wait."  He said, tone just as soft and just as serious as the look in his gaze.  "I'll snap if I can't speak.  Other than that, I'm all yours."

"Leviathan to stop, Hellhound to wait." Gabriel repeated, "And I have no intention of gagging you tonight."

"Intention," Dean practically purred, moving to get out of the car.  "That is the key word, there."

"I can generally keep people quiet without a gag." Gabriel said evenly, getting out of the car, checking to see if Dean followed as he walked into the apartment building.

Dean stayed close, but he winked over at Naomi-- the receptionist who had already once tried to oust him from the building-- catching Gabriel's hand in his just for show as they entered the elevator together.

Gabriel chuckled, far too amused by the purse-lipped glare Naomi was giving them as the elevator door shut. "I would reprimand you for moving your hands, but fuck that was funny."

Dean glanced over at him, brow raised curiously, and in this light Gabriel could just barely make out the white scar there-- thin and hardly visible, but there.  Dean let their fingers lace together, almost terrifyingly intimate, and he quirked a small smile at him.  "You told me to stop touching myself.  Not that I couldn't touch you."

"I told you to keep your hands still." Gabriel reminded, squeezing at his hand a little harder than he usually might.

"Sir, yes, sir."  Dean retorted, but his voice was hushed and near affectionate, hand stilling in Gabriel's obediently, the little ache his knuckles gave almost eliciting a small groan from him-- he held tension in his hands, and it was a good feeling to have one of them held in someone else's.

Humming his satisfaction, Gabriel loosened his grip, tugging him into his apartment. "Sit." He said, gesturing to the couch, planning on making him wait. "Want a drink?"

"Water," he replied as he settled, careful to place his hands at a safe distance in his lap.  "Thank you."

Gabriel hummed at the differing choice, but didn't comment, casting a glance back to check on him, content that he remained obedient. Returning some time later, he passed Dean his glass, sitting next to him, almost uncomfortably close.

Dean took a long pull, grateful for it-- knowing that he would need it if their previous sessions were to go by, especially if he was supposed to be _punished_.  Swallowing, he relaxed back against the couch, glancing his way idly.  "How was your day?"

"Just fine. I think it's about to get a little better, don't you?" He asked, turning to regard him, the little raise of his eyebrow negating any lightheartedness.

Dean met his gaze, and there was something a touch wary there, but he nodded.  Gabriel wasn't the type to leave him hurting; if anything, he liked watching Dean fall apart for him.  "I think it just might."

Leaning in a little closer, Gabriel paused a moment, flicking his gaze over him. "You're going to sit there, like a good boy, and stay still for me until I decide what I want to do with you, okay?" He asked, far too casual as he leant back and took an idle sip of his beer, moving a hand to tease at the outline of Dean's cock.

"Jesus," he breathed.

It wasn't the first time Dean had done something like this.  Been forced to be still while someone touched him, taunted him, but it was the first time he wasn't getting paid to do it.  It was the first time he genuinely _liked_ the person, and it had him forcing down a reflex he'd long thought was whipped into shape, biting down the urge to rock up-- to press into the heat of his hand like he wanted to.  Shuddering, his left hand flexed and then curled into a loose fist on his thigh, the other tightening around his glass.  As he sat there, he took a long breath, trying to focus on that easy in-out rather than the press of their thighs together or the fingers playing over the material of his trousers, coaxing him to full hardness beneath its confines.  

Gabriel gave an impressed little hum, though he didn't look at Dean, watching mindless reality TV as though he wasn't giving someone a hand job. "Careful now, the more noise you make the longer I'm going to keep you here. I can be very patient when I need to be."

Dean's jaw clenched and he let out a long breath, trying to relax again, trying not to shift beneath his hand.  Gabriel could feel the tension radiating from him, a smug smile on his face and he worked at the clasp of his jeans, slipping his hand inside to palm at his cock.

It coaxed a sound out of Dean, whine just barely there as it fell over his parted lips, gaze fluttering as heat licked at his nerve endings.  It burned at the soles of his feet, and his breath caught, biting his lower lip to swallow down any other sounds.

Glancing over at him briefly, faintly warning as his hand stilled, Gabriel shifted next to him, causal as ever. "So, how was the strip club?"

Breathing in and out slowly, he glanced over at him, eyes dark-- accusing and aroused and delightfully defiant.  "Interesting.  I think I've fucked the bartender."

"Bela? Great girl, bit of a liar, but aren't we all." Gabriel said, paying no mind to the dark gaze burning a hole into the side of his head.

"She likes whips," Dean replied, and he hated the way his voice roughened with want, the hand just sitting warm and waiting around his cock a constant prodding in the back of his mind.  "Not really my thing.  But she made it worth it."

Gabriel's nose wrinkled, "Not my thing ever... but whatever floats your boat." He said, giving a brief squeeze to his cock.

It knocked the breath out of him, and his eyes fluttered shut as he swallowed down a moan.  "I don't like being struck.  It's-- It's not a good feeling."

“I'll keep that in mind." Gabriel said, sipping at his beer as he thumbed at the head of Dean's cock, enjoying the way it twitched for him.

Teeth gritting together, Dean's fingers curled into the material of his pants.  "Good, I'm glad."

"Not a problem." Gabriel chirped, leaning back against the couch, keeping steady pressure on his cock.

Dean shivered, lower lip catching between his teeth again as he focused on the TV, trying to drown out the sensation with whatever reality dribble Gabriel was watching.  An episode of _Jersey Shore_ later, Gabriel began to grow bored with simply sitting there, stroking him a little faster, impatience growing.

" _Ah_ ," Dean's lower back curved slightly, and he squeezed his eyes shut tight again as he tried to stifle another sound.  His cock was _throbbing_ , hot and heavy in his hands, and he didn't know if he could take this for much longer.

Sitting a little straighter, Gabriel regarded him evenly, stilling his hand. "Learnt your lesson?"

"What--" he whined, head lulling back against the couch, his clothes sticking to him uncomfortably.  "What lesson?"

"I told you I'd punish you, and what the point if you haven't learn something." He said, expression hardening somewhat. "Now what have you learned."

Dean grinned, though there was something breathless about it that told of his desperation, cheeky and just the reason Gabriel liked him so much.  "That you're a giant cock tease."

It wasn't the answer he was after, but it was just the kind of ego-stoke he liked. "Okay, you can touch." He said, taking his hand away with an expectant look.

Dean moaned, and the hand that had been clenching around his glass of water set it aside with a quick movement before he was slouching against the couch slightly, legs sprawling open as he reached for himself.  Fisting his length, he let out a pleased breath, gaze fluttering as he stroked over his cock-- the way slicked by his own precome and the sweat of his palm.  A smug little smile curled Gabriel's lips, watching as he jerked himself off, surprised he obeyed so quickly.

The way his shirt rode up, Gabriel could see the flex of his abdomen as he rocked up into his own hand.  It was a lovely sight, Dean flush and panting, stroking himself off with sure movements.

"Let me-- Can I--?"  He mewled, bucking slightly, thumbing the slit at the head of himself, gaze fluttering.

Gabriel was almost tempted to make him wait, pleasantly surprised that Dean asked. "Go on. Come."

With another quick few jerks of his hand, Dean let out a strangled sound as he arched, hips flexing as he spilled out into his own fingers messily, face twisted in ecstasy.  Slumping back, he let out a long breath, feeling his cock soften against his palm, a moan falling over his lips as his thighs trembled slightly.  Dean's head rolled, gaze satisfied as he met Gabriel's eyes, looking flush and lovely, sitting there with the evidence of his own release covering his fingers.

For a second, Gabriel almost wished he'd decided to suck him off instead, even if Dean did make a lovely picture, getting himself off like that. Gesturing for Dean's hand, Gabriel leant forward, licking his skin clean of any mess he'd made, more for the look on Dean's face than anything else. 

Dean watched him with wide eyes, pupils blown out, breath catching.  Lips parted, he let out a soft groan, shifting closer and closing the space between them as he pressed a searing kiss to Gabriel's mouth, tasting himself there.

With an appreciative little moan, Gabriel leant in closer, licking over the seam of his lips.  Dean tugged, pulling him closer until their bodies pressed, lips parting for him.  Sucking Dean's tongue into his mouth, Gabriel let out a soft sound, shifting against him.  Dean echoed his noise, mewling against his lips, their tongues slip-sliding together as he shifted against him, all but crawling into his lap. 

Curling an arm around him, Gabriel tugged his closer, pulling back to take a breath, only to seal their lips again.  Humming, Dean tangled a hand into Gabriel's hair, canting his head to deepen it.  Dean was so pliant, so ready, warm and inviting.  He had been since they'd met that night months previous at the club.  

Huffing out a breath, Gabriel pulled back, staring up at him, a wicked looking smile curling his lips. "Want you to strip for me, think you can do that?"

Dean's brow ticked up curiously.  "Like a show?"

Gabriel nodded. "Exactly like a show."

"Do you have music?"

He nodded again, gesturing to the dock system beside the television. "Take your pick."

Dean moved over to it, pants slung low on his hips, and he plucked up Gabriel's iPod scrolling through idly, coming to a stop when he glanced over his shoulder at him with a bemused expression.  "Janet Jackson?  Really?"

Gabriel nodded, shrugging faintly. "Not like you can talk. Def Leppard went out of style when the dinosaurs canned it."

Dean snorted derisively, and the slow swaying beat of a guitar thrummed through Gabriel's speakers, the easy wail of it serenading as Dean set the iPod down and turned to face him fully, eyes dark.  " _From Dusk 'til Dawn_ , Gabriel?  I didn't know you were a Tarantino fan."

If the grin on his face was anything to go by, Gabriel quite liked his choice of music, shifting in his seat. "Best table dance I've ever seen."

Dean chuckled, dark and rich, toeing off his shoes carefully until he was barefoot-- left only in his work shirt, slacks, and whatever was underneath those.  Padding over slowly, Dean's hips moved with a finesse that should have been a sin, more predatory than Gabriel had ever had the opportunity of seeing him.  Stopping before him, the coffee table between them and the lights dim overhead, he let his hands drag up over the soft material of his button up, head lulling to reveal a bitable looking expanse of neck.

"Too bad I don't have a python."

" _Blade Runner_ totally ruined snakes for me." Gabriel said, a near lecherous grin on his face as he watched, not quite sure what he'd gotten himself into. This was not the Dean he was used to.

Dean hummed, working open a button as his hips rocked to the steady beat, eyes never leaving Gabriel's face as he popped open another.  "I'll have to remember that."

Swallowing, Gabriel's eyes flicked over the skin slowly being revealed to him, breathing hitching slightly as he licked his lips.

Dean's grin was wicked.  Delighted.  He worked his shirt the rest of the way open, muscle flexing as his body rolled sinuously.  His own fingers skitted down over the ladder of his ribs, over his abdomen, and down to the waistline of his pants.  Fingertips grazed there as he swayed, hips rolling in a complicated looking figure eight as he teased at himself.

Gabriel was seriously in over his head with this, cock twitching in interest as Dean's hips moved, unable to tear his gaze away.  Shrugging out of his shirt, Dean tossed it at him, smiling brilliantly.  As the pace increased, Dean worked his pants down over his hips, letting them drop with little flourish.  Standing bare before him, eyes dark, body just beginning to be touched.

"Not even fair."  Gabriel mumbled, swallowing thickly as Dean's shirt landed at his feet, shifting a little uncomfortably in his pants.

"No?"  His brow ticked up, voice rough, and he stepped up onto the coffee table with an easy movement and then stepped back down right before him, hips still rolling slowly.  "Why is that?"

He'd seen his fair share of strippers in his time, but no one managed to move quite like Dean did, managed to look so comfortable doing this. "You're not fair, that's why."

Dean cooed, all mock and tease, and he slipped into his lap with ease, straddling his thighs as he balanced a hand on his shoulder.  "What's the matter, Gabriel?  Want me?"

He shifted against him out of reflex, seeking some kind of friction, nodding eagerly. "The hell do you think."

Dean placed a palm on his chest, shoving him back down into the couch, tsking softly.  His hips rolled slowly, tauntly, just barely touching Gabriel's.  His other hand tangled into the hair at the back of Gabriel's head, tugging sharply and leaning in to lick a long, slow stripe up his neck.

"And what do you want, Gabriel?"  he asked, nipping at his jaw.  " _How_ do you want me?"

"Question of the hour." Gabriel mumbled, letting his head fall back with no complaint, flexing a hand against his hip, canting his hips up in effort to gain a little pressure. "Ride me."

"Ride you?"  He asked, head canting, lips just barely brushing his.  "Fast?  Hard?  Want me to make you scream, baby?"

He nodded again, "Don't think you've quite managed that yet."

Dean caught his lips, licking his way in, hand slipping down his stomach to fish beneath his pants.  As the song faded, the sound of Gabriel's fly opening was loud without the guitar thrumming through the room, and he pulled the hard length of him free as his tongue roamed Gabriel's mouth.  Pressing closer, he whined against his mouth, eyes dark as he pulled back.

"Slick me up," he breathed.  "Want you in me."

"Then go get me something to slick you up with."  Gabriel retorted, pinching at the swell of his ass.

Dean gave a little growl, leaning in and nipping at Gabriel's lower lip harshly in retaliation before he pulled away.  It was with familiar movements that he found the tube of lube in one of the drawers in the foyer, and Gabriel was struck with how Dean seemed to belong in the space.  Crawling back into his lap, Dean pressed the slick into Gabriel's palm, taking to kissing up the length of his neck as he pressed in close.

Tilting his head for him, Gabriel undid the cap on the lube bottle, slicking his fingers up and trailing them over the swell of his ass, circling his hole a few times in tease before he pushed in.  Dean moaned, quaking, legs slipping further apart as he sank down onto them, nose pressed to the spot just beneath Gabriel's ear.  Gabriel would never get tired of the sounds Dean made, all rough and heady. Stretching his fingers, slow at first, but quickly gaining pace, Gabriel rolled his hips up, grinding against him.

Heat curled and then tightened in Dean’s stomach, and he thrust back wantonly onto those deft digits, lips brushing the shell of his ear as he let out another keen.  "Take me-- Just take me already."

"Eager." He chided, thrusting his fingers up into his body, feeling him give to the pressure. "For that, I might just make you wait a little longer."

Dean huffed-- in desperation, in frustration, in annoyance-- but his gaze fluttered as Gabriel pressed just right.  Feeling him seek out those spots in him that made him writhe, that made his eyes roll back, that made his thighs tremble.  Panting softly, he caught Gabriel's earlobe between his teeth, hand sinking back into his hair to jerk his head back sharply.

"Gabriel," he spoke his name like a curse, lips just brushing his, his other hand tugging at the tie still around his neck.  "Fuck me, already."

Gabriel hissed as his hair was pulled, jamming his fingers into him harshly in retaliation. "Not even gonna bother undressing me." He teased, pulling his fingers out and lining up against his ass, pushing into him in one steady motion.

Dean’s back curved, and he let out a cry, gaze fluttering shut in satisfaction as he was filled with him.  Breath coming short, Dean pulled Gabriel's tie free, dropping it lazily off to the side as he rocked with him seated so deep inside.  Leaning in, he caught Gabriel's lips, working the buttons of his shirt open, fingers splaying out over the flesh beneath as he licked his way into Gabriel's mouth, hips rolling slowly as he savored the feeling of Gabriel's cock hot and thick in him.

Resting his arms over the back of the couch, Gabriel let him work at his shirt, stalling the aborted little thrust of his hips as best he could considering the tight heat teasing him. "Go on. Take what you want."

Dean's gaze flashed, dark, and he lifted slowly off of him-- agonizingly so-- until just the head of Gabriel's cock was left in him before snapping his hips down sharply.  _Challenge accepted_.

Hissing out a sharp breath through clench teeth, he stared up at Dean, watching with unabashed interest as he moved. "Knew you'd be good at this."

"Shut up," Dean groused halfheartedly, hips working at that pace-- the slow, so slow withdraw and the harsh thrust down.  Muscles flexed and strained, Dean's body moving languidly, like he belonged in Gabriel's lap, just like this. 

Gabriel was going to bite out some immensely witty retort when his hips snapped down, choking out a groan as heat shot up his spine, arching up into him.  Balancing his hands at Gabriel's shoulder, Dean ground down slowly, muscles spasming around the length of him as he rocked firmly.  Head canting slightly, Dean leaned in, lips teasing at Gabriel's as he rolled against him.

"Sorry," he muttered, voice light and airy, taunting.  "What was that?"

Biting out a sharp cry, he gripped at the back of his couch. "Shut up and keep going."

Tongue flicking out over the length of his neck, Dean grinned in wicked satisfaction, giving another slow roll that barely offered any satisfaction.  "Was that a please?"

"That was a shut up and hurry up before I flip you over and fuck you."

Dean's nails were wonderfully blunt against his chest as he dragged them down the muscles there, nipping at his lower lip in retaliation as he rose off nearly completely before taking him in again with a jerk of his hips.

"Much better." Gabriel grunted, heat curling in his gut with each dull impact of their bodies.

Dean kept that pace, kept that deliberately slow recession from him and that harsh thrust back down.  So tight.  So hot.  So willing to take him, and so damn greedy about it.  Dean groaned, moaned, and keened; his back arched, muscles straining in something like a dance.  Like he was made for it.  Like he was made to ride Gabriel, just like this, head lulling back in satisfaction with each downward rock of his pelvis, with each filling jerk of hips, and he sucked in these sharp little breaths as he worked above him that had his lips parted and welcoming. 

Dean was enjoying himself.  Thoroughly and completely, taking his time with it and savoring the sounds he could coax from Gabriel.  The sounds he could coax from himself, his thighs aching as their skin glistened with sweat.  

Before long, Gabriel had sweat beading at his forehead, panting and groaning with every jerk of Dean’s hips.  Heat tightened in his gut, biting back a sharp cry as he came, legs shaking beneath him as he gripped clumsily at his hip.  The sensation of it, of Gabriel spilling out into him, was what pushed Dean over the edge, and he keened as he spilled out onto Gabriel's stomach and chest.  Dean's hips jerked and stuttered, the only sounds in the room was their heavy breathing as Dean trembled in his lap. 

Hanging his head back against the couch, Gabriel panted heavily, petting heavily at Dean's hip, grateful, but unwilling to say anything.  Tipping forward, Dean let his forehead rest at Gabriel's shoulder, shuddering almost violently above him as he sucked in quick, sharp breaths.

"You okay?" Gabriel asked, voice rough from use.

"Mm," he nodded feebly, and he felt silly for practically clinging to Gabriel, lax and comfortable in his lap with a cock still buried in his ass, but he was content there.  "You?"

"Just fine." Gabriel mumbled, shifting beneath him a little. "You're gonna be sore tomorrow though."

A whine caught in his throat.  "I'm sore now."

"Then you did your job." He chuckled, "I got some painkillers floating around here if you'd like."

Dean let out a little grumble, kissing at his neck, fingers carding through his hair.  "Soon."

"Whenever you want." Gabriel said, stroking down his spine, oddly affectionate.

Dean hummed, nudging under his jaw, almost nuzzling as they sit there.  "You feel good in me.

“Yeah?" He asked, raising a curious brow. "Most people would have fucked off by now."

"I like you," Dean admitted softly, barely a breath, body pliant against his.  "And I like having sex with you.  Gabriel, the things I'd let you do to me if you asked--" he cut himself off, letting out a little sigh, still wrapped up in him and warm.  "Not planning on fucking off until you tell me to."

Gabriel chose to ignore the sentiment, instead offering a lascivious smirk when Dean cut himself off. "What kind of things would you let me do?  Always open for suggestion."

Dean pulled back enough to give him a sly look of his own, leaning, letting their lips ghost over one another's.  "Anything."  He said, breath hot against his mouth.  "I think about it sometimes.  The _things_ I’d let you do."

"Do I get a hint, or do I have to reach into that pretty little head of yours to find out?" he teased, flicking his tongue over the seam of his lips

"Oh, you know, the usual."  He muttered, nipping at his lower lip, arms wrapping around his shoulders.  "Toys, bondage, public spaces."

Something mischievous lit up his eyes, "Pretty sure I can accommodate that."

"Easy, tiger." He teased.  "Not all at once.  Unless you want, anyways."

A rich chuckle left him, tracing idly down Dean's chest. "We'll get around to it."

Dean grinned.  "Oh, will we?"

Gabriel nodded, all kinds of arrogant, as he smirked up at him.  Dean leaned in, lips brushing in tease.  Gabriel let the tip of his tongue flick just between Dean's lips, pulling back before Dean could chase after him.  Dean whined, framing his face with his hands, holding him steady as he caught his lips.  Rolling his eyes, Gabriel tilted his head to get a better angle, draping an arm around his neck to keep him from pulling away.

Their mouths met in a clash of lips and tongues and teeth, both swallowing down the sound of the other.  It was messy, and heated and everything Gabriel loved about kissing, letting his hands stray down Dean's back, palming his ass.  The way Dean quivered against him was wonderful, the younger man's hand running over the back of his neck, his shoulders, his collar, his chest and back up into his hair.  They sucked in sharp breaths where they could, but they were few and far between.  Gabriel gave a slow roll of his hips, gripping sporadically at Dean's hips, the beginnings of heat stirring in his gut.

"Gabriel," he gasped against his mouth, shifting minutely in his lap when he felt the distinct twitch of Gabriel's cock.

"What?" he asked, almost innocent save for the glint in his eyes.

"How can you already be--?"  his own groan cut him off, hips flexing as he shifted again, this time rocking and regretting it when his muscles ached their protest.  Hints of overwhelming pleasure, body sensitive and relaxed in his hold, skittered up his spine, and he rocked again more slowly, more firmly.  "Your stamina astounds me."

Shifting under him, Gabriel offered a smug little grin. "And here I thought I was the old one here."

Dean gave him a half hearted glare, nails digging in at his shoulders.  " _You_ weren't just made to come twice in the last thirty minutes."

"Need a little recovery time?" he asked, legitimate concern hidden under all that tease.

"No, just--"  Dean stopped himself, features assessing as he analyzed Gabriel's face, and he cleared his throat, a blush burning at his cheeks even as he hesitated.  It wasn't usually about his comfort-- with Gabriel, everything was so different.  "Actually, um... If you wouldn't mind?  Just, you know-- Just a couple minutes."

Gabriel shrugged, settling back against the couch to wait until Dean was ready. "No problem, can't have you getting hurt, no fun in that."

Dean looked stunned for a moment, eyes flitting over his features.  "...Thank you."

"No problem." Gabriel replied, stroking idly down his hip.

Leaning in, tentatively, he pressed their lips together, a gracious sweetness on his tongue as he licked slowly into Gabriel's mouth.  Tilting his head, Gabriel pressed a hand to the back of his neck, quashing the little surge of affection that came with kissing him like this.

Their lips brushed with gentle touches, tongues slipping by with easy, languid movements.  Dean's fingers trailed through his hair, and when they broke for soft breaths, their noses bumped gently before they would kiss again, lingering as they seemed to take the time to explore each other's mouths.  It was far too intimate, more so than Gabriel ever allowed himself to be, but he didn't find himself wanting to run, or wanting to hide behind the masks he'd made for himself.

They had never been so soft with one another.  More often than not, it was rough, it was need.  It was nothing but passion-- hot and burning, consuming the both of them until there was nothing left of them.  This, though.  This was delicate.  This was _wanting_ and _having_.  This was more than either of them had allowed themselves to have.

It was almost frightening.  The gentle way they touched each other.  The easy way Dean rolled his hips, signaling he was ready, knowing Gabriel would know. 

It was the go-ahead he's been waiting for, and yet, he didn't take it immediately, shifting under him for a brief moment before he gave a steady roll of his hips.  Pulling back, Gabriel stared up at him, something almost vulnerable about his expression as he started sliding into Dean.

Dean stared right back, eyes bright and so green in dim light of Gabriel apartment that it was like they were lit from within.  His lips were parted, kiss-swollen, beautiful.  He rocked steadily in Gabriel's lap, their breath mingling between them, cupping Gabriel's face in his hands as his hips rose and fell above his.

Each roll of their bodies was no where near as harsh as usual, working together in some strange kind of synergy. Breathing each other in, Gabriel wrapped an arm around his waist, tugging him down with each buck of his hips.  The inward thrusts knocked the air from Dean, and Dean gasped with each one, gaze fluttering as he leaned to rest their foreheads together.  He moaned softly, cock wedged between them as they moved.  It was so much and it was too little.  It was something that wasn't supposed to mean something, and it wasn't so much that nothing between them meant anything and more that their nothing meant _something_. 

Dean angled his hips, so tight and hot and _right_ around Gabriel as they shifted, chased, touched one another and Dean pulled him closer, noses brushing again.  _"Ahh-- Gabriel.  Gabriel."_  He keened, voice soft with ecstasy, hips jerking as pleasure pulsed and ached in him, twisting him up inside as it ratcheted higher so slowly.  Their lips met, broke, and met again-- matching the pace of their bodies.  "GabrielGabriel _Gabriel_."

There was something oddly comforting about hearing his name used like that, and it staved away the growing urge to hide away from the affection welling up in him. Panting sharply, Gabriel angled his thrusts, heat curling tight as he dropped his head to bury into the crook of Dean's neck, biting down to stifle the sharp cry he gave as he came.

" _Fuuck_ ," Dean's eyes rolled back, and he bucked, bucked with a mewl as the sharp sting of teeth against his skin and the hot, sticky come filling him sent him spiraling up and over and then down as he came between them with a jerk.

Panting sharply against his neck, Gabriel let out a feeble groan, sticky and sweat covered as he sat there.  Trying to catch his breath, Dean moaned in reply, fingers trailing softly over the back of his neck and along his shoulders, soothing as his own heart raced in his chest.

Gabriel let his head fall back, a faint smile curling around his lips. "Well... That was intense."

"Yeah," Dean breathed, nodding, slumping in his lap.  "That's a word for it."

Chuckling faintly, he shook his head as though trying to clear it, shifting when he noticed he was still in his slacks. "I think you owe me a new pair of pants." He teased.

Dean didn't even look apologetic.  "Like I could afford it."

"Yeah, I know." He grinned, "How much shit do you think I'd get in if I mailed these to my boss?"

Dean's brow furrowed, but there was a smile playing on his face.  "Isn't your brother your boss?"

"Yup." Gabriel said, popping the 'p' at the end of the word.

Dean grinned wickedly.  "Give it a shot and see what happens."

"Probably won't even know its me. Half the time he doesn't catch up." He mumbled.

"Either way, you get to see his annoyed face, right?"  Dean leaned in, nudging at his nose.  "That's got to be worth something.  Annoying your brother."

"Yeah." Gabriel admitted, "And Mike's annoyed face is priceless."

“Oh?”

Gabriel nodded, holding back a grin as his face contorted, nose crinkling as his lips pulled back in some strange kind of snarl. "Like that."

Dean snorted, and bemusement looked beautiful on him as he held back his laugh.  "Cute."

Laughing with him, Gabriel expression softened off to something far too affectionate.  He stared at him for a long moment, their smiles matching.

Dean's fingers strayed over Gabriel's cheek, and he let his own features soften too, smiling lopsidedly.  "What?"

"Nothin'." Gabriel mumbled, guarded again, cursing himself for letting himself fall so far.

"Nothin'?"  He teased with a grin, leaning in, letting his fingers stroke through his hair again, lips ghosting over his tauntingly.  "You sure?"

"Sure." He confirmed, his usual arrogance back in place.

" _Positive_ that you're sure?"  He pressed, but it was all play, shifting delicately in his lap as his body ached wonderfully.

"Only fools are positive." Gabriel quipped.

"Then what--" Dean nipped at his lower lip.  "-- do you want?"

"Dunno, reckon I could go for round three if you're up for it."

Dean's eyes flashed as he pulled back, and he nodded, voice soft with sarcasm.  "Well, if I haven't learned my lesson yet."

"Haven't you?" He asked, all tease as he chased after his lips.

Dean let out a heady moan, letting their lips linger together for a long moment.  "Never."

"Rebellious little thing, aren't you." He grinned, catching Dean's lower lip between his teeth and tugging.

"It wouldn't be fun if I wasn't," he replied with a faint hiss.

"True." Gabriel admitted, wandering hands plaming over his ass.

Dean let out a little moan, rocking, cock twitching heavily between them.  "I don't think I can ride you again.  Not tonight."

Gabriel nodded, shifting underneath him. "How do you want it then?"

"How do you?"  He returned, kissing him for a long moment.  "Anyway you'd like."

"Wouldn't hurt to get my pants off, huh." He chuckled, tapping at his hip. "Lay back for me,"

Dean pulled off of him with a grunt, and a whine caught in his throat as he felt some of Gabriel's come slip down the inside of his thighs when he did.  Biting his lower lip, Dean shifted off of his lap, slipping onto his back on the couch as he'd ordered, looking like a lovely mess.

Gabriel shirked out of his pants, kicking them away and finally shrugging out of his shirt, eyes straying over Dean hungrily.  Rubbing idly over Dean's thighs, he pushed them apart, settling in the space between.

"Feeling okay?" he asked, not wanting to completely break his favorite playmate.

Dean nodded, legs splaying open eagerly.  "Perfect.  Be better with you in me."

A leer took hold of his expression, folding one of Dean's legs over his shoulder, pushing the head of his cock against his hole, just nudging at him, teasing.  It earned him a high whine, Dean's eyes fluttering as Gabriel taunted him.  His cock brushed over that spasming ring of muscle, never quite entering him, just playing with Dean's nerves as he looked down at him with a smug heat.  Dean squirmed, rocking his hips and trying to get more, body begging to be filled.

Deciding Dean had a little too much freedom, Gabriel hooked Dean's other leg over the back of the couch, raising Dean's hips ever so slightly off the surface.  Gripping at them, Gabriel pushed into him, inch by agonizing inch.

" _Ahh_ ,"  Dean's spine curved slightly off of the couch, hands gripping the material as Gabriel slid home.

A long groan left him, stilling as he bottomed out, pressed deep into Dean. For a moment, he stayed there, watching Dean squirm, until he pulled back, quick a perfectly angled as he drove back in.

Dean’s head fell back with a stilted cry, muscles going fantastically tight around Gabriel's length, fluttering and spasming as his nerves frayed and sparked.  Dean writhed when Gabriel stilled, hot and hard inside of him, whine catching in his throat as heat prickled over his skin from the bottom of his feet and up, up as his cock twitched against his stomach. 

" _Jesus_ ," he breathed, trying to shift, but there was no leverage here.

A soft chuckle left him when Dean tried to take more of him in.  "You're just going to take what you get." He said, shifting as he rolled his body, thrusting into him.  Harsh and deep and rough.

"Fu- _uck_ ," Dean mewled, arching, body jerking with each inwards thrust. 

His body was on fire.  Dean squirmed, back bowing, and every time Gabriel's cock filled him so perfectly, hitting him so right, he'd keen and buck as much as he could.  The sounds that fell over his lips were loud, indecent, and Dean didn't bother to be embarrassed by them.  His skin was flush, chest and neck and face red as Gabriel plowed into him, threatened to rend him in two. 

A sharp grunt left Gabriel with every snap forward of his hips, hair falling in his eyes as he fucked him, expression twisting in ecstasy as heat curled in his gut.

"Please," Dean gasped, panted, body hot, so hot and tight as he writhed, arching prettily.  "Please, please."

It wasn't as though he'd dare deny such a nice request. Reaching between them, he took Dean's cock into his hand, stroking in approximate time with each thrust.  They went like that for what seemed like forever.  Their bodies glistening in the dim light, muscles clenching and flexing under skin as they grunted and moaned together.  A hitching gasp fell over Dean's lips as Gabriel picked up the pace, unforgiving as he fucked into him, until tears burned threateningly at Dean's eyes-- pleasure too much, too perfect.  

Dean let out a broken sound, nearly a sob, and he spilled out over Gabriel's fingers with a fractured cry.  His expression twisted in his bliss, and Gabriel was the only thing Dean could see in that moment.  Could only focus on the feeling of him, the ecstasy driving him further into a pleasured daze.

Gabriel’s eyes squeezed shut, jerked his hips forward a few last times as he came into him, biting back a the whine that wanted to leave him.  Dean grunted, body jarring with the final, harsh thrust.  Panting, Dean stared up at him, legs sprawled open, and he was a beautiful mess.  His own release painted his chest and stomach, sweat glistening on his skin, hair matted to his forehead.  He stared up at him with a dark, pleased gaze, jaw faintly slack with his arms over his head, almost framing him. 

Gabriel couldn't decide what he liked best; the satisfied warmth currently settling through him, or the way Dean stared up at him. A grin curled his lips, panting sharply as he caught his breath.

Dean returned the look, smiling roguishly as he stretched beneath him.  "That was good.  You should fuck me like that more often."

"Any time you want." He said, pulling out of him to fall haphazardly over Dean's chest.

Dean grunted, groaning, and taking his weight easily as Gabriel's face pressed into the side of his neck.  Huffing out a faint laugh, he stroked through his hair, nose wrinkling at the slick feeling of skin and sweat and come.

"Like tomorrow morning?"  Dean mumbled, half hearted at best.

"Tomorrow works," he mumbled, a haze settling over him. "Tomorrow is good."

"Mhmm," Dean muttered back, fingers stilling in his hair, eyes slipping shut.  "Morning sex is good.  Gonna be a mess, though.  You've got a housekeeper, right?"

"Does it look like I clean?" Gabriel mumbled, "Don't worry, I can slip a little extra into her pay packet so she won't tell Naomi."

"Let her," Dean grinned, shifting languidly beneath him.  "You should clean me up, though-- I don't wanna be all sticky and itchy in the morning."

Gabriel let out a soft sigh, hauling himself off the comfortable expanse of Dean's chest. "Shower then, or d'you want to be lazy."

"Lazy," he muttered, staring up at him, expression soft and features highlighted perfectly in the dim light.  "I can't feel my legs."

"I did good then." Gabriel smirked, getting off the couch to fetch a wash cloth for him, knees a little weak as he moved.

"Ya did great!"  Dean called after him, raising his hand in the air with a thumb up before he let it flop over his eyes, body lax and no longer obeying him.

The sound of rich laughter echoed from in his bathroom as he padded out, warm wash cloth in hand. Settling back on the couch, Gabriel cleaned the mess they'd made off Dean's stomach, watching as he relaxed.

Dean breathed out, smiling dopily at him, reaching up and pushing his hair out of his face with adoration.  Shifting a little, Gabriel's nose crinkled at the gesture, cleaning him off methodically, dropping the cloth haphazardly when he finished.

Dean rolled his eyes, grinning, and then tugged him close onto the couch with him.  "Blanket."

Groping around the back of the couch, Gabriel pulled the throw he kept for such occasions over them, burying his face into the crook of his neck.

Dean hummed his delight, pulling him close, nose pressing into his hair.  "Night."

It was more affection than he was used to, but at this point, Gabriel was too worn out to care, making a feeble grunt as he pressed against him.

* * *

 

Dean stirred when light started streaming through the panoramic windows.  It was golden and glinting off of the buildings outside, bright considering how early in the morning it was.  The sight was beautiful, and Dean would have admired it if he wasn't too busy snuffling awake, breathing in slowly.  He felt so relaxed, so comfortable, and warm beneath the weight of Gabriel's body and the soft material of the throw blanket. 

He blinked awake slowly, letting out a little groan.  With Gabriel buried close, Dean stared down at him, taking in the gentle crest of his cheekbones, the slant of his jaw.  Dean's expression, though still fogged with sleep, was soft with affection, and he let his fingertips trail over his temple. 

Gabriel made a soft huff, shifting against him, a lazy hand swatting at the fingers brushing his face, as though expecting a fly of the damn hover bugs that plagued his apartment block every summer. Tugging the throw further over his body, he mumbled something unintelligible under his breath, far too warm to even consider waking up.

His fingers tangled into Gabriel's hair, and he grinned amusedly at the little wrinkle between Gabriel's brows.  He didn't try waking him up, content to watch him sleep, and he could see the gold in his hair when the sunlight hit it.

Gabriel's nose crinkled briefly, chuffing against Dean's chest as he pressed in closer, seeking out the warmth of his body, worming his way under one of Dean's arms.  Dean curled further around him, legs tangling with his, fingers trailing up and down his spine as he leaned in, hesitantly, kissing his forehead.  His lips lingered there, feeling affection well up in him that was terrifying. 

Dean couldn't get attached to this man, even if he wanted to.

Gabriel's spine curved as fingers trailed down it, blinking his eyes open,  bleary and still half asleep as he looked up at Dean. "M'rning."

"Good morning," Dean said, voice rough from sleep's disuse. 

Yawning, Gabriel shifted against him, scratching a hand through his hair. "Sleep well?"

Dean hummed, stretching languidly against him.  "Better than I usually do on couches."

"To be fair, it's a really nice couch." Gabriel retorted, voice sluggish.

"Very comfy couch," he muttered, burying in close

"Better be. Cost an arm and a leg." Gabriel mumbled, laying back against him, still too tired to move.

Dean snorted, nose hiding in Gabriel's hair as they snuggled beneath the blanket, neither one of them wanting to get up yet.  "I'm sure you paid more for your car."

"True. Worth every penny." He said, head lulling back against Dean's chest.

"It's a very hot car," Dean mumbled, eyes falling shut again.

He hummed his agreement, far too content against him, but too warm to move away.

"The owner's not so bad on the eyes either."

"Only when he's awake." Gabriel grunted, peeking up at him.

"Attractive all the time," Dean chuckled

"Could say the same, pretty boy."

"Aw, shucks," he teased, nestling in close.  "You don't need to butter me up, Gabriel, you've already gotten into my pants.  All you gotta do is ask."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Can't a guy use a little flattery anymore?"

Dean laughed, soft and easy.  "Flattery is good.  Compliment away."

Humming softly, he buried in closer to him. "Good, because its just unfair how attractive you are."

"Is it?"  Dean grinned, sly and adoring, leaning in to place a kiss to his temple.  "Too pretty for you?"

"Way too pretty for me." Gabriel confirmed, tilting his head ever so slightly towards his lips.

Dean hummed his delight, kissing him, lips slanting over his easily.  "Obviously not so much."

A little smile curled his lips. "I'm good at playing out of my league."

"Trust me," Dean breathed, nose brushing his.  "I'm not out of your league."

Gabriel gave a shrug, nudging at his nose gently, far more affectionate than usual.  Dean kissed him again, lips lingering.  The hand at his back shifted, fingers tracing the length of his spine.

"Good morning," Dean repeated, lips still brushing, smiling lopsidedly.

"It is." He agreed, sharing lazy kisses with him.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself," Dean mumbled, nipping at his lower lip gently.

A low hum left Gabriel, chasing after his lips to seal them together in a slow kiss.  Dean let out a little moan, lips parting with his, tongue flicking at the roof of his mouth as they kissed.

A shiver ran through him, pressing against Dean, legs tangled as he sucked at his tongue.  Mewling, Dean's blunt nails dug into the skin at Gabriel's back, dragging over slightly as he gave a feeble rock of his hips.  Arching into him, Gabriel shifted to settle between his legs, pressing a hand to his chest.

Dean allowed himself to be pressed back, wanting more of him.  Greedy, even in the early morning, for anything Gabriel could offer. 

Pulling back, he raised a curious eyebrow, rubbing over his thighs. "Sore?"

Dean shook his head, nipping at Gabriel's lower lip.

He gave an impressed hum, nudging his legs apart and tilting his hips. "Wasn’t kidding about the morning sex."

Sucking in a tight hiss, Dean's lower back ached, muscles protesting the movement as Gabriel settled between his legs.  "Neither was I."

Gabriel stilled, eyes narrowing as Dean winced. "Uh-huh. And you're sure you're not sore? Because you rode me like it was the Kentucky Derby, and I know how much you ache after that."

Dean's jaw flexed briefly, and he let out a little sigh.  "Maybe.  I might be a touch sore, yes.  But, I'm fine.  I can go a few rounds."

Gabriel didn't buy a word of it, rolling his eyes as he shifted one of Dean's legs, folding it so his thigh was pressed to his chest, slipping a finger into him. If Dean wouldn't tell him the truth, he'd just have to show him he was in no condition to be fucked.  Dean let out a shocked whine, everything aching and body screaming out its protest, and his thighs trembled as he squirmed, eyes watering.

"So, that's gonna be a no on the morning sex." Gabriel said pointedly, letting his leg go and pulling away from him.

Dean propped himself up onto his elbows, pout forming on his lips.  "Gabriel, I-- C'mon, Gabriel, I'm _fine_.  I can put out, trust me."

"No can do, Dean-o." He chimed, sitting back on his couch.

"Gabriel," he whined, blanket pooled around his waist, and there was a note of fear in his tone.  "I'm fine, promise. I-- You don't have to kick me out."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow in question, not quite sure why Dean sounded so afraid. "I'm not gonna kick you out. I'm not that much of a dickhead."

Dean settled back against the armrest, brow furrowed curiously.  "I-- Okay.  Okay, thanks."

Patting his shoulder companionably, Gabriel got to his feet, shuffling into his kitchen to fetch Dean a few painkillers and a tall glass of orange juice. "Fixes everything, promise." He said, handing him the tablets and holding out the glass.

Dean took them with a faint smile, popping the pills and then swallowing down a few droughts of orange juice.  Clearing his throat, he took a few more sips before he set it down on the floor next to his glass of water from the night previous-- juice already half gone.  He watched as Gabriel settled back down, canting his head slightly.

"You're good to me," he said abruptly, almost regretting the words the second he spoke them.

Gabriel gave a shrug, almost modest save for the half grin playing around his lips. "Back to flattery are we?" he asked trying to ignore the surge of affection that came with the admission.

Dean shifted, hesitantly slipping his feet into Gabriel's lap.  "Not really.  You are.  You're better to me than-- Well, than anyone else ever has been."

If later questioned, Gabriel would fervently deny the flush on his face, resting a hand on Dean's ankle. "You've been hanging out with some terrible people then."

"Yeah," Dean didn't even bother denying it.  "Yeah, I have been."

"Why? Someone like you could have who ever they wanted."

Dean gave him a curious look, head canted slightly to the right.  "You really think that, don't you?"

Gabriel nodded. "Well, yeah. I mean, you're smart, and you're seriously good looking, and you got this great sense of humor. Reckon you could take your pick of the lot."

"I think you're getting me confused for the other person you're fucking," Dean replied mildly, giving him a dry smile.

"No, I'm pretty sure it’s just you." Gabriel countered, giving him a pointed look.

Dean blushed a pretty color, clearing his throat.  "What gives you the idea that I'm smart?"

Dean knew he was pretty.  Knew people found him attractive.  Hell, he'd exploited that fact for years.  But smart?  Gabriel obviously didn't know him well enough.

"Because you're not dumb. Trust me. I know what its like to talk to dumbasses, and you are not one of them."

"Thanks, I think." 

“You’re welcome.”

Dean stared at him for a very long moment, and then gave him another smile.  "You really are quite sweet.  Secretly."

"Sh, you'll ruin my terrifying reputation." Gabriel chuckled.

Dean held up his hands in mock surrender and winked.  "My lips are sealed.  Or, more often, wrapped around your cock."

“They look good that way, actually." Gabriel said in falsely wise tones.

Dean's toes curled and uncurled in his lap, and he smiled coyly.  "You sure about that morning sex being vetoed?"

"Until either those painkillers set in, or you stop hurting, yeah."

Dean rolled his eyes, but relaxed back against the couch anyways, toeing at his stomach.  "Keep coddling me like this and you'll never get rid of me."

"You make that sound like a bad thing." Gabriel shrugged, "And it's not coddling, it's basic decency.”

"Keep being decent to me, then."  Dean said, crooked grin on his face.  "I could get used to this.  Really used to it."

Glancing over at him, Gabriel tried to hide his smile, overly pleased. Dean made the places less lonely, and if he wanted to stay, he wouldn't argue.

Dean smiled back, bright and almost playful as he shifted on the couch.  He slipped his feet out of Gabriel's lap, pushing the blanket aside, and he settled next to him on the couch, hand curling over the back of Gabriel's neck in order to tug him into a lingering kiss. 

"Thank you," Dean muttered, fingers trailing over his cheek as he kissed him again.  "People don't treat me well often.  And I don't have very many friends.  So thank you-- for being decent."

"No problem." He mumbled, leaning against him,  "Guess we got a few things in common there. Not many friends."

"One more thing to add to the never ending list-- movies, books, TV shows.  Oh, wait.  You have terrible taste in TV shows."  Dean bantered, lips twitching into another another smile.  "But I'll put up with it-- you make a killer Nutella crepe and I do enjoy sucking you off during _Real Housewives_."

"Hey, don't knock reality TV. It's fun." Gabriel retorted, "It makes up for you're rotten taste in music. What are you, eighty?"

"Younger than you," Dean jibed, nipping at his lower lip.  "You're the old man, here.  Need me to get your cane?"

"By what, five years? I could still give you a run for your youthful money." Gabriel smirked, oozing self confidence.

"Oh?"  Dean's brow went up, and he shifted closer.  "Can you prove that?"

"I can." Gabriel said, sliding a hand up his thigh.

Dean leaned in, lips a hair's breadth away from Gabriel's.  "Then prove it."

Something predatory flashed in Gabriel's eyes, pushing him back against the couch with more strength than he seemed to possess, moving to lean over him, a hand pressed to the middle of his chest to keep him still.  Dean stared up at him, lips parted and eyes dark.  A delighted grin curled on his face, and he let his legs sprawl open in invitation.

Gabriel remained still for a moment, leaning down to seal their lips together, messy and heated.

Their tongues met in a filthy clash, and Dean arched up to try and deepen it, finding the taste of him intoxicating.  Dean whined against his lips, reaching up for him, wondering how far he could push him before Gabriel took control.  His nails grazed down Gabriel's shoulders, and he tried to rock up.  Gabriel pulled back when Dean tried to rock up into him, raising an eyebrow.

"Still." He ordered, spreading Dean's legs further.

Dean groaned, but complied, hands falling away from him.  "Bossy."

"Only when I need to be." Gabriel retorted, slipping a hand under his knee to drape it over his shoulder.

Used muscles stretched, sore but more pleasantly so with the painkillers circulating his system.  "I like it when you're bossy-- and I'm much more flexible than that."

"Really?" Gabriel asked, "How bendy are we talking?"

"Why don't you find out?"  Dean asked in a husk, shifting disobediently beneath him. 

"Why don't you stop squirming?" Gabriel said pointedly, half tempted to pick him up and flip him over.

"Make me," he whispered back, green eyes glinting.  "C'mon, old man, show me what you've got."

Gabriel leveled a glare at him, moving out of the way so he could flip Dean onto his stomach, grabbing one of his wrists and twisting it behind his back. "Do you really want to go there."

Dean grunted, shoulder protesting sharply.  Panting, his hand flexed briefly, and he rocked his hips back defiantly. 

"Time to teach me another lesson already, Professor?"

"Shut up."  Gabriel snapped, tone boding no argument spreading his legs and sliding a finger into him to check if he was still stretched enough.

Dean winced slightly, and there was a spike of fear that Gabriel might just fuck him, and he hesitated for a long moment before he blurted out his plead.  "Lube.  Please.  I don't-- I'm not--"

Gabriel released some of the pressure on his arm, leaning down to brush his lips over the back of his neck. "Calm down, I wouldn't do that."

Letting out a stilted breath, Dean nodded and relaxed.  His hand flexed again, and he was happy to have that strain off of his arm.  Wriggling slightly, he used his free arm to brace against the rest, propping himself up slightly as he spread his legs for Gabriel.  Resting his cheek against soft leather, Dean let out a rumbling sound, rocking back again.

"Come on then, Professor."  He breathed, and there was gratitude in his tone.  "I'm waiting."

His lips stretched into a smile against the back of his neck, letting go of his arm altogether in favour of groping around the floor to retrieve the lube. "Maybe I'll keep you waiting a little while." He said, squirting  decent amount of lubricant down the cleft of his ass, shifting his fingers to coat them.

Dean swallowed thickly, other arm coming to brace alongside his right one.  He trembled, anticipation tightening under his skin, body thrumming with it.  Dean wouldn't admit it out loud, but this was one of his favorite times-- waiting for Gabriel to fill him up, waiting for that raw connection.

Careful to well and truly slick him up, stretching his fingers a few times as he thrust them into Dean's body, Gabriel left a nip at the back of his neck before moving to grip a hand at his hip. Pulling his fingers out, satisfied he was stretched enough, he nudged the head of his cock up against his hole, simple pressure for a moment before he was pressing into him.

Dean's lower back curved as Gabriel slid home easily.  It was as if they were made to fit together in every way possible.  Dean whimpered, internal muscles hot and fluttering around the thick of him, and he stayed his hips as previously ordered.  Breath already coming shallowly, Dean let his hands flex and then curl around the curve of the armrest.  He was overly sensitive from the night previous, and he knew that every sensation would be just that much _more_ in his current state.

Biting out a sharp groan, Gabriel stilled in him, gripping at his hips as he gave an experimental roll of his body. Spitting out a curse, Gabriel angled Dean's hips up, sliding out of him only to thrust back home, harsh and deep.  Dean's head snapped back sharply, a keening cry falling over his lips as Gabriel fucked forward into him once more.  His cock twitched, heavy and weeping between his legs, and he sucked in a sharp, shuddering gasp as he felt Gabriel length pulse steadily inside of him. 

" _Fuck_ ," he breathed, gripping the armrest steadily.

Gabriel's head hung forward, fucking into Dean with steady rolls of his body, biting out harsh sounds with every thrust.  Dean grunted with each inward movement.  Dean's body jarred with it, hips canted up just right, and tears burned at his eyes as his nerves flared and sparked.  He let out little sobs of breaths, whining as Gabriel took him with sharp movements.  The pleasure and pressure of it all built up and up until he was shaking with it.

Panting harshly, Gabriel leaned down to latch onto the back of his neck, teeth scraping as heat curled tight in his gut, pace faltering.  Dean's hips jerked, and he let out a little mewl, bucking back further onto his cock until he was all but impaling himself on Gabriel's prick.  Panting, he bared his neck, sweat slicking his skin as muscles worked.

"Bite me," he gasped out, rocking back firmly-- close, so very close, a harsh thrust jarring him and making his vision blur at the edges.  " _Ah-- Ahh, Gabriel, please._ "

Not wanting to deny his request, Gabriel sank his teeth into the back of his neck, driving harder into him, choking out a low moan as his hips stuttered, coming deep into him.

It coaxed a broken sound of out Dean, and his eyes glazed over as he arched and went taunt, spilling out in thick spurts as he moaned headily.  His head hung heavy as he slumped against the armrest, ass up slightly, their bodies still connected wonderfully.  Gabriel shuddered, panting softly as he recovered, forehead pressed to the nape of Dean's neck.

Still gasping for breath, mouth faintly dry, Dean let out a huff of a laugh.  "Oh, that was good."

Chuckling softly, Gabriel shifted a little. "So we're on the same page then."

"Don't move," he groaned, shivering in his delightful, post-coital bliss.

"Yes, sir." Gabriel drawled, lax against his back.

Dean hummed, rumbling out a deeply satisfied sound, taking his weight easily.  They were sweaty, still interlocked, and wonderfully pleased.  Licking his lips, Dean rested his head on the armrest, shivering as fingertips trailed over his side.

"I think I'm a little in love with your cock, Gabriel."  He mumbled, letting out a long, delighted breath.

"I'm sure its thrilled by your affections." He teased, pressing his face against the side of his neck, "You'll make a lovely couple."

"Good," he hummed.  "I might have to marry it."

Gabriel laughed against his neck, way too amused by the mental image it created. "Have fun finding a pastor that'll let that by."

Dean laughed too, almost giggling.  "Maybe I'll just marry you and get all the rights to your cock then."

"Not much of the marrying type, actually." Gabriel mumbled.

"You?"  Dean teased mildly.  " _No_ , I wouldn't have guessed it."

"Hilarious." Gabriel dead panned. 

Dean rocked back, feeling Gabriel shift inside of him.  "I certainly think so."

Leaving a nip behind his ear, Gabriel huffed. "If you want weddings. Try Cas."

"Cas is taken," Dean retorted with a grin.  "Besides, I like you more."

Gabriel shifted again, cheeks warming at the compliment. "Means I gotta get all dressed up and go to one of the stupid things. Who came up with weddings anyways?"

"Some prick," Dean huffed out in agreement.  "You'd look good in a tux, though.  Fuckable."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Still means I have to wear one. Damned monkey suits. How much do you think Cassie would kill me if I turned up in flip flops and a Hawaiian shirt?"

"From what I understand, he wouldn't care-- it's his bride-to-be you need to be afraid of."  Dean shifted slightly.

"Yeah. Real she-devil that one." Gabriel chuckled, "But she keeps Cas in line, so I'm not complaining."

Dean raised an eyebrow.  "That's him in line?"

Gabriel nodded. "You'd be surprised. Cas isn't as tame as he looks. You don't want to see him angry."

Dean let out a sound that was nearly a purr as his spine curved and he rocked back subtly.  "Do I want to see you angry?"

"No, you really don't." Gabriel mumbled, breath hitching as Dean arched.

His back bowed further, Dean pressing himself back onto him, stretching and moaning breathily.  "I won't then.  Nothing but happy, horny Gabriel for me."

"On the subject of horny, you're not doing to bad yourself." Gabriel quipped, a little strained as pleasure skittered up his spine.

"That a complaint?"  Dean asked in a breath, hands gripping sporadically at the leather of Gabriel's couch.

"Not at all, I like horny." He said, leaving a soft nip behind his ear.

Dean's head canted to the side, and heat stirred low in his stomach.  "Yeah, I'm sure you do.  Fuck me again?"

Gabriel's lips curled into a soft smirk, shifting his hips again. "With pleasure."


	5. There's a Mutiny Below

The second Cas saw the veritable mountain of paperwork stacked up on Gabriel's desk, he knew it was going to be a long day for both of them, having long since been 'volunteered' to listen to his elder brother's complaints whenever he gets sick of forms and red tape. In no mood to deal with an angry brother, Cas found himself sitting in the waiting room of a slightly run down mechanic shop, waiting less than patiently for Dean to turn up, already having texted him a good half a dozen times in order to get his attention.

By the time Dean had finally managed to wheel himself out from under a rundown El Camino, Castiel had already gone through a good three of the miniature cups of coffee they had out for patrons.  He was fidgeting uselessly, on a caffeine buzz, feet bouncing as Dean approached him, green eyes confused and face flustered as he came up to him.  Castiel stood abruptly and sharply, invading Dean's space so much that Dean took a step back in order to avoid getting any oil on Castiel's pressed suit. 

Clearing his throat, Dean glanced about the place, hating the attention Castiel had drawn to him.  "Cas, hey, man.  What the hell are you doing here?"

"I need your help with something, when does your shift end?" Cas said, blinking a little faster than he usually might.

"Uh," Dean glanced over at the clock on the wall, toweling off his fingers absently.  "I get off in thirty."  Meeting his gaze once more, something sharpened in his gaze.  "Why?  Did something happen?  Is Gabriel okay?"

"He's fine. More or less." Cas assured, "Rough day, and you are much better at dealing with his bullshit than I am." he added flatly, clapping him on the shoulder.

Dean gave him a quizzical look.  "So, basically, you're dragging me to deal with your grumpy brother because _you_ don't want to."

"Essentially, yeah." Cas dead panned.

"And you think I can help how?"  Dean canted his head, looking befuddled.

"Just do whatever it is you do." Cas said, not wanting to think too hard about the shenanigans Dean and his brother got up to. "Comes into work some days on cloud nine."

Dean's brows shot up in surprise, and he opened his mouth to reply when a gruff voice cut him off.  "Winchester!"

"Yeah, Bobby?"  He turned about, standing straighter, palming the rag in his hands. 

"Stop lollygaggin'," Bobby bit out, glancing over at Castiel for a long warning moment, before his eyes landed on Dean again, expression concerned.  "Unless you got money to be makin' elsewhere?"

"No, sir."  Dean shook his head sharply, offering up a tight grin as he slung the rag over his shoulder.  "Just a friend.  I'll get right back to work."

"See that you do," Bobby looked satisfied, moving away from the two of them and over to a Ford pickup. 

Dean let out a short breath, turning to give Cas a small smile.  "Thirty minutes.  And then time to clean up."

"I can wait." Cas assured, looking over Dean's shoulder to peer at the scruffy looking old man who seemed to run the shop.

"Have a seat, then."  Dean said, walking backwards, back towards the garage.  "No more coffee, though."

Cas raised an eyebrow at him, pointedly walking over to the coffee machine to fetch another cup despite his warning.  Rolling his eyes, Dean balled up the dirty rag and chucked it haphazardly at him, laughing as he turned on his heel to head back to the car he'd been working on.

* * *

 

Some days, Gabriel was convinced they invented office work as some kind of pre-emptive personal Hell just for him. Who even cares about stock markets anyway?  Glaring at the pile of paperwork still in his tray, Gabriel nearly snapped his pen in two when someone dared knock on his door.

"What?" he snarled, looking up sharply. His expression softened almost immediately upon catching sight of a familiar man in a  leather jacket in his doorway. "Dean?"

Dean grinned brilliantly, jeans slung perfectly on his hips, a box of Chinese takeaway hanging from his fingers.  "Your secretary let me through when Cas vouched for me.  I brought mu shu pork."

A smile lit up Gabriel's face, flicking his gaze over the length of his body. "You're great, you know that?"

"I'm well aware of my awesome status, yes."  He took the look on his face as permission to enter, lazing into the office, and letting out a soft whistle as he glanced about, bag of food in hand. 

"Welcome to Hell. Population, me." Gabriel said flatly upon seeing the impressed look on his face, gesturing to the cushioned chair on the other side of his desk.

Setting the bag on top of Gabriel's desk, Dean gave him a dry look before he settled back into the chair with a content sound, sinking into the cushions-- shirt riding up to reveal a lovely stretch of skin.  "Better than anywhere else I've ever worked."

"You haven't seen the board meetings. Think I'd prefer that coffee shop you work in." Gabriel said, eyeing the strip of skin with unabashed interest.

"Oh?"  Dean smirked, and he stretched up, up languidly before relaxed back into the chair again, knowing Gabriel's attention was all on him-- and loving every second of it.  "Same board meetings you wanted me to suck you through?  Or different ones?"

"Same one. Boring like you wouldn't believe. " He said, a little absent as he watched him stretch, shifting in his seat.

"Do you ever get... distracted?  During your board meetings?"  Dean asked, head tilting, tongue peeking out between his teeth.  "Ever let your mind stray?"

"Sometimes." He admitted, leaning forward in his chair.

"And what do you think about?"  he asked, voice warm, like a purr.

Gabriel licked his lips subconsciously. "Sometimes, I think about how much trouble someone could get up to under one of those meeting tables."

Dean's smile was all teeth, almost predatory.  "Ever think about the trouble one could get up to under that desk of yours?"

"No, actually." Gabriel said, a smile coming to his lips, quite liking where Dean as taking this.

Dean's head canted, eyes glinting.  "Wanna find out?"

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

Dean stood, an easy and fluid movement, and his fingers trailed over the top of his desk as he rounded it slowly.  "What do you think I'm suggesting?"

"You really wanna suck me off under the desk?" He asked, sliding a hand up Dean's thigh.

"Thought you'd never ask," Dean grinned, dropping gracefully to his knees, spreading Gabriel's legs as he looked up at him from between the chair and his desk, fingers drifting up his thighs.

"This isn't a dream, is it?  Because I get these all the damned time." Gabriel said, mostly joking as he spread his legs a little.

"You fantasize about me sucking you off at work?"  Dean asked curiously, and he caught his gaze, leaning up to catch Gabriel's zipper with his teeth-- tugging it down easily.

Gabriel didn't even have the decency to blush, watching him intently. "Yeah, sometimes."

He unfastened his buckle and the button, pulling his pants open and drawing him closer.  "All you need to do is ask."

"Knew there was a reason I liked you." He mumbled, a little absent as he ran a hand through his hair, cock twitching in interest.

Dean rolled his eyes fondly.  "Hopefully for more than just my mouth."  He muttered, mouthing over him through his underwear.

"I was thinking more for that wicked mind you've got up there, but your mouth’s good too." He teased, breath hitching as a wet mouth moved over him.

Dean hummed his delight at the complement, pulling him in even closer as he settled between his legs and teased at him.

Blowing out a long breath, Gabriel let his head fall back, scratching lightly at the back of Dean's head. "You better make this quick, I got people to see me in here soon."

"Oh?"  Dean pulled the waistband of his underwear down to free his cock, stroking him to hardness.  "I don't mind."

Biting his lower lip to keep from groaning, he tried to get a grip against his head, finding no purchase in his hair. "You're gonna get me fired."

"Not if you can keep a straight face," Dean purred, licking him from base to tip.  "Think you can manage that, rich boy?"

"Ma-Maybe." He groaned, nails scraping lightly across his neck. He couldn't believe this was actually happening, hips canting slighting. Somehow, the threat of being caught only made it a bigger turn on.

Dean tsked faintly, grasping the base of him with one hand while the other pushed his hips back down, blowing along heated flesh tauntingly.  "Better figure it out, Gabriel.  You don't want to get fired, do you?"

Gabriel hissed through clenched teeth. "I can keep a straight face, just keep quiet down there."

"Yes, sir."  Dean winked up at him, and then sinful lips were wrapping around the length of him and Dean was sinking down onto it with practiced, easy movements.

Gabriel's eyes bugged, cursing under his breath as he composed himself, trying to stifle his reaction.  Dean swallowed him down, letting out a little hum around him, eyes fluttering shut as he took him to the hilt.  His mouth was like a furnace, tight and hot, tongue undulating along the underside.

Breathing deeply, Gabriel cupped the back of his head, not making to move him, just keeping him in place as pleasure washed over him, watching as his clock ticked over. "What happens if I get off before anyone gets here? Still got a few minutes to play with."

Dean grunted, and a hand slipped from Gabriel's thigh to tighten around the base of him as he swallowed again.  His intention was clear-- Dean wasn't planning on doing much moving, and he also wasn't planning on letting Gabriel finish until Dean wanted him to.

"You little fucker." Gabriel spat, leaning forward to settle his elbows on the desk, keeping his breathing under control. The phone at his desk buzzed, and Gabriel had to stifle a groan, straightening his tie.  "Yeah, I know, Rachel. Just gimme a minute before you send him in." He said, hanging up before his secretary could reply, shifting  his chair closer to the desk to hide Dean's head.

Just as the door opened, Dean started to suck, tongue pressing just so as his fingers loosened at the base of him.

Slamming a fist onto his table top out of reflex, Gabriel tensed for a moment, painting on a tight smile as one Dick Roman settled into the chair across from him, winning smile in place, dumping a folder on Gabriel's desk.  He never did like Roman, too creepy for his liking. 

"Can we make this quick?" Gabriel asked, trying to feign boredom, but failing miserably when Dean decided to up the suction.

"Somewhere to be?" Roman asked, raising a groomed eyebrow.

"Not exactly.  But that's not important."

Dean pulled off of his cock for a breath, tongue pressing to that bundle of nerves just beneath the head of his length, and then sank back down with another easy movement.  He swallowed and swallowed again, throat tight, and so very hot around him as he sucked greedily.

Gabriel's nails dug into the tabletop, eye twitching a little. He should not be so turned on right now. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the folder towards him, flicking through page after page of monthly earnings.

"So, why is this my issue? You know I don't do the accounts." Gabriel asked, trying desperately to keep focused.

Dick shifted forward in his seat, smile almost shark like for a second. "It would seem that you're department has gone over again, and I really don't like loose margins."

Heaving out a sigh, Gabriel attempted a dry look, though it was ruined by the dark of his eyes.  "What do you want me to do about it?  I've had staff back on weekends.  Overtime isn't cheap.  I'm not underpaying them because you can't keep your figures rounded."

"Maybe if you kept on top of your workload, they wouldn't need to work overtime."  Roman spat, earning little more than a raised eyebrow.

"I'll see what I can do."

Dean let his teeth graze along the sensitive underside of him, pulling off halfway only to sink back down until his nose was buried in the soft curls at the base of him.  He sucked harder, holding back his hum as he pressed in closer.  Gabriel's knee shot up to smack against the underside of his desk out of reflex, catching Dick's attention.

"Something wrong, Novak?" he asked, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Fine. Everything's fine." Gabriel rasped, "We done here?"

Roman nodded, pausing for a moment before he left, shaking his head and mumbling under his breath about unprofessionalism.

The second the door clicked shut, Dean pulled him closer and let out a loud moan around the girth of him.

"You are fucking crazy."  Gabriel hissed, cupping the back of his head, hips rocking as much as they could given the space.

Dean just hummed his content, tongue undulating.  Panting softly, he let his eyes drift shut, pushing his head down a little as heat curled tighter in his gut, wanting to get off before his next meeting.  Dean moaned around him, sucking harder, offering him release.  Groaning louder than he probably should have, Gabriel tensed, coming down his throat with no warning, eyes squeezed shut.

Dean drew it out, milking him for all he was worth, before he pulled off with an obscene little pop.  His lips were split slick and red as he panted, green eyes dark while he stared up at him with a wicked grin.

Panting sharply, Gabriel looked down at him, head swimming as he came down. "Sweet baby jesus, that was hot."

Chuckling, rich and dark, he pushed Gabriel's chair back and straightened up on his knees-- tugging Gabriel down by the tie, their lips meeting briefly.  "Thought you could use a bit of relaxation.  You were pretty high strung."

"Next time, wait until after I get off work. I think Dick might be suspicious." Gabriel said, a little grin on his lips.

"His name's Dick?"  Dean snorted, hands balancing on Gabriel's thighs as he pushed himself to his feet, wincing as his knees popped.

Tucking his length back into his pants and doing them up again, he pulled Dean into his lap. "Uh-huh. We all laughed when he was hired.”

Dean settled there easily, twisting until he was comfortable, an arm draped around Gabriel's shoulders as he offered him a smile.  "I can understand why, Dick is a terrible name.  And it's not short for anything?"

"Richard. But everyone calls him Dick. He even calls himself Dick."

Dean hummed, eyes straying to his desk, hovering over the file that was still open.  Tilting his head, he reached for it, slipping it over the hard wood with another soft sound as his brows furrowed.

"Accounts for the month. Never did like all that bullshit." Gabriel mumbled, idly tracing over his hip.

"It's also wrong," Dean said in a breath, leaning forward to tug the bag of chinese food to them as he relaxed against him, dangling one leg over the armrest of Gabriel’s chair. He let it rest in his lap, breaking the chopsticks apart and opening up the beef and broccoli, fishing around in the carton before he held a piece up for Gabriel to eat.

Watching a little dubiously, Gabriel closed his lips around the offered food, chewing slowly, and humming his approval. Swallowing he looked over at the folder. "Is it?"

Dean took a bite of broccoli, nodding as he chewed.  "You're under, not over."

Gabriel blew out a long sigh. "This is the second time that jumped up prick has done this to me."

"And there's money missing," he muttered, peering at the forms again, playing with the hair at the base of Gabriel's head with one hand as he took another bite of food.  "A huge chunk of it, too."

"Where from? Nothing's been brought up, and generally Michael's all over that kinda shit like a rash." He asked, plucking up a bit of beef and taking a bite.

"Everywhere," Dean stabbed his chopsticks into the carton and then reached for the folder, tugging it close so he could show him as Gabriel's fingers traced idle patterns at his hip.  "A little bit in every department-- that's why it looks like you're over.  But that all adds up to a good amount missing."

Frowning at the paper, Gabriel let out a little hum. "I'll bring it up with Cas next I see him, he's good at figuring things out."

Dean's fingers sank into his hair, and he gave him a small smile as he tossed the document back on the table, nails scratching lightly as he took up his chopsticks again.  "Enough about work-- you're officially on your lunch break."

Chuckling softly, Gabriel nodded. "Favorite time of the day."

"Yeah?"  Dean asked curiously, holding up another bite for him.

"Besides home time." Gabriel corrected, offering a lopsided little smile, taking the offered food.

Dean huffed out a laugh.  "So basically anytime you don't need to be in the office working."

"Pretty much." Gabriel said, curling an arm around him.

Dean was completely at ease against him, holding up another bite for him to take as he curled further into his lap.  "You should quit, then.  If you hate it so much."

"And go where? It's sort of my only option right now." He said, letting Dean feed him, enjoying the attention.

Dean shrugged putting the carton aside to grab the mu shu pork, popping it open and offering up another bite for him.  "Just an idea."

"One day I'll get out of here." Gabriel said, stroking idly over his hip as Dean fed him.

Dean smiled, and he took a triumphant little bite of his own.  "Good.  That'll be good for you."

"Might take a road trip for a while." He smiled, mostly joking.

"Road trips are fun," Dean nodded sagely, but there was a touch of darkness in his gaze.  "Where are you thinking of heading?"

"No idea. Canada looks fun." He shrugged, resting his chin on Dean's shoulder.

Dean hummed, nudging at his nose.  "You should try California too.  You'd like the sun."

Nodding his agreement, Gabriel glanced up at him. "Could come with me?"

"I--"  Dean blinked at him and then looked overly pleased.  "I'd like that.  We could screw in fifty states-- or forty-nine anyways."

"Make a checklist." He chuckled, suppressing the bubble of fear that came with the kind of commitment he was suggesting.

"It-- it could be fun."

"Yeah, could be." Gabriel said, glancing hopefully up at him.

Dean grinned at him, and there was a very faint blush on his cheeks as he glanced away, fishing for another piece of pork before he held it up for him.  "You really would like California."

Taking the offered morsel, Gabriel offered a little smile, swallowing his mouthful. "I'll put that one first on the list."

Dean paused, hesitated, and then leaned in to catch his lips.  Humming in surprise, Gabriel shifted a hand up to cup the back of his head.  Dean let out a soft sound, lips parting lips, tongue slipping into Gabriel's mouth.  Groaning softly, Gabriel let his nails scratch gently through his hair, sucking at his tongue.

Dean moaned against his lips, shifting restlessly in his lap.

Sliding a hand up Dean's thigh, Gabriel pulled back to stare up at him. "We really doing this in my office?"

Dean huffed out a breath.  "Probably shouldn't if you've got more meetings soon."

"I dunno, you're most interesting thing in this place." Gabriel chuckled.

Dean's voice lowered, lips brushing lips in tease.  "You just want to screw me over your desk."

"Maybe." Gabriel drawled out, slipping his hands up Dean's shirt.

Dean's spine curved under his touch as he huffed out a laugh.  "Maybe?"

"Just maybe." Gabriel replied, nipping at his lower lip.

Dean's breath caught.  "I could be persuaded.”

"I bet you could."  He teased, nails biting ever so slightly into his back.

Dean shuddered heavily, breathing against his lips.  "It's so easy to want you."

"Funny, a lot of people tell me that."

"Yeah?"  Dean teased, nudging at his nose.  "Probably because it's true."

Gabriel shrugged. "Probably."

"We probably shouldn't have sex in your office, Gabriel."  Dean said softly, cupping his jaw, thumb brushing along his cheek as he kissed him.  "We should probably finish eating."

Letting out a put upon sigh, Gabriel removed his hands from up Dean's shirt. "Fine."

Dean snickered, nudging at his nose, and he reached for the box of mu shu pork again.  "We can have sex later."

Appeased, Gabriel leant back in his chair, taking his weight easily.

Dean hummed, feeding Gabriel and himself as he sat there with him.  They talked idly, about absolutely nothing, debating on what they should watch later, what Gabriel might like for dinner.  It struck Dean as Gabriel was humming around a bite of chow mein just how comfortable they were with one another.  Just how easily they talked, they fit together.  Like they belonged like that.


	6. Sweet Sensations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: sexual harassment, mentions of prostitution

Dean felt ridiculous. 

If he was being honest, he felt nervous and because he felt nervous, he felt ridiculous.  Dean didn't like wearing things he didn't belong in.  He didn't like going places he didn't belong-- like the restaurant Gabriel had decided to take him out to under the argument that Dean cooked for him too often.  Fidgeting with his tie, he stared at himself in the mirror, skin itching as he scrubbed a hand through his hair. 

It was his only suit-- blue and fitted, and he felt so constricted in it even though it was made to fit him.  Garth had snickered out something teasing when he'd seen Dean ironing the thing, and it hadn't made Dean feel any more comfortable.  The whole thing felt so serious.  Gabriel was coming to pick him up, and Dean would be relying on his money all night.  It felt like when he was wining and dining rich clients back when he'd been a hooker for easy money.  It felt like Gabriel was trying to buy him or something-- a relationship he didn't think he had with Gabriel. 

They were friends, nothing more.  Friends who fucked, and Dean felt so insecure now that they were changing things up. 

The sound of the buzzer blaring made him jump, and Dean blushed as he padded across the living room to the door, hesitating before he opened it with a sharp jerk.  "Gabriel."

Trademark grin in place, Gabriel stood at his door in a neatly tailored shirt and slacks, tie thankfully missing. Casting an appreciative glance over the length of Dean's body, he nodded in greeting. "Hey."

Dean glanced down, and Gabriel had never seen him so bashful.  "Do you, um... Do you want to come in, or do you want to just go?"

"Depends, are you ready to go?" Gabriel asked, finding his flush endearing.

"Yeah, sure."  Dean reached over to the coat rack, grabbing his keys and wallet out of his leather jacket before he tucked them away into his suit coat with a small smile.  Stepping out of the apartment, he shut the door behind him, locking it with ease.  "Ready when you are."

Gabriel almost offered him an arm, but thought better of it. It wasn't as though this was a date or anything. They were just friends. "You look good, by the way."

"Thanks," Dean grinned lopsidedly at him.  "You don't look half bad yourself, rich boy.  What is that, Armani?"

"How'd you guess?” Gabriel teased, "Nothing better than well cut clothing."

"I can imagine," Dean muttered derisively as they walked down the stairs. 

“Maybe one day I'll shout you a suit." He chuckled, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Aw," Dean bat his eyelashes mockingly as he held open the door at the bottom of the stairs open.  "You'd do that for little ol' me?"

"Sure." Gabriel shrugged, passing it off as a joke as he walked out with him.

Dean kept stride with him as they walked to the exit of the lobby.  "I'll have to take you up on that sometime.  If I ever need a tailored suit that costs more than my rent."

"Anytime, pretty boy." Gabriel drawled, walking out of the lobby and fishing his car keys out of his pocket, the lights of his car flashing twice.

Dean slid into the passenger seat with practiced ease, easing back against the leather seat with a hum.  "I think I'm a little in love with this car.  You'll have to let me drive her sometime."

"If you'd like." Gabriel said, "But go easy, she's delicate."

Dean gave him a dry look, grinning.  "You don't think I know how to treat a car right?"

“Last time I leant it, Cas nearly drove it through a wall."

"Cas can barely shave," Dean retorted, laughing.  "You can't trust him with a car like this."

"He asked, and I didn't think he was that bad." Gabriel said, a little defensive.

"You can trust me," Dean hedged, fingers ghosting over the top of Gabriel's right thigh.  "I'm pretty... handy with cars and things."

Barely suppressing a shiver, Gabriel looked over at him. "I figured."

"Yeah?"  Dean grinned.  "So you trust me?"

The second the question was out there, Dean regretted it.  He'd meant with the car, but it sounded so expectant.

Gabriel hesitated for a moment, offering a tight smile as he started the car. "More than I do most." He mumbled, pulling out of his parking space. It wasn't exactly a lie he did trust Dean more than most people he knew. But that didn't mean he trusted Dean completely.

Dean shifted uneasily, surprised, and he settled back and buckled as Gabriel took off down the street.  The car ride was easy, traffic nothing compared to it's usual rush hour, and he slid into the vallet spot in front of the restaurant.  Dean plucked feebly at his tie, staring out the window at the young man who jogged up, looking expectant.  He was filled with a sudden sense of dread-- Dean Winchester didn't belong in a place like that.

Getting out of his car, Gabriel gestured for Dean to follow, offering a half grin to the vallet, depositing his keys and a large tip to the young man. "Keep the change."

Dean's jaw flexed as he trailed after him, and that blush was back on his cheeks as the vallet offered him a knowing smile, and Dean cleared his throat as he drew closer to Gabriel in a helpless fit of self-consciousness.  He stood a bit straighter than he might usually, and his fingers twitched at his side as he resisted the urge to take Gabriel's hand.  He kept having to remind himself that this wasn't a date.

Glancing over at him, Gabriel slung an arm around Dean's shoulders with a little stretch, seeing how nervous he was. "You okay?"

Dean glanced his way sharply, and there was an easy, charming smile curling on his lips.  "Yeah, I'm good."

"Great." Gabriel chirped, leading him into the restaurant, pointedly ignoring the look they got from the door man as he let them in, pausing at the front desk. "Reservations for Novak?" he asked, watching as the maître d' scanned down the nights bookings, nodding once.

"Your waitress will be with you shortly." She assured, offering a polite smile as Gabriel stepped away to wait.

"Fancy place, rich boy."  Dean mumbled, a little awed, and a bit starstruck.  "You trying to impress me?”

Gabriel shrugged, "Maybe a little."

Dean huffed out a laugh, smiling over at him, and there was something so earnest about it.  "It's working."

"Least I'm doing something right." Gabriel said, mostly lighthearted as a waitress bustled up to them, gesturing for them to follow as she lead them to their table, quietly tucked away in a corner.

Dean took his seat, taking his menu with a polite smile, and he opened it as she told them her name, the general welcome, and then informed the both of them that she would be right back with some water for the table.  Sitting across from Gabriel, Dean opened his menu curiously, and then sucked in a tight little breath, peering at him from over the top.

"I don't speak french, Gabriel."  He informed him softly, not recognizing anything at first glance.

Looking up at him, Gabriel gave a little shrug. "Mine's a little rusty." He said, looking over the menu. "What kind of food do you like, I could order for you."

"Um..."  Dean huffed out a breath, blinking a few times as he shifted in his seat.  "I'm really not that picky.  Surprise me?"

Gabriel nodded, picking through the menu for a long moment.  "I'm not gonna get you snails, because the last person I bought snails nearly threw up on me."

"Yeah?"  Dean's gaze flickered over to him, and there was something that twisted in him.  Like envy.  "When was the last time you bought a person snails?"

"Last year, family friend my brother suggested I get to know. Lasted all of three hours."

"Was that all dinner?"  Dean asked, squinting at the menu, tilting it a bit almost comically.  "Must've been a good conversationalist."

Chuckling softly, Gabriel shook his head. "Half dinner, half awkward conversations in her living room. Wasn't my type."

Dean's grin curled on his lips, and he hid it behind his menu.  "You have a type?"

"Well, it's easier to count the people who _aren't_ my type, than those who are, but yeah, I have a type."

Dean gave him a curious look, brow lifted as he set his menu aside.  "Really?  I wouldn't have guessed that."

"I'm not very picky with people, but generally I don't really get to know them, so I suppose personality isn't something I account for."

"Ah," Dean nodded, lips twitching in amusement.  "So you just go for the hottest things around."

“Kind of.”

"Kind of?"  Dean mocked playfully, cutting himself off as he glanced up at their waitress as she filled their water goblets.

Smiling down at them, she glanced over at Gabriel expectantly.  "Should I bring your regular wine, Mr. Novak?  Or would you like something different this evening?"

Humming contemplatively, he looked over at Dean over the top of his menu. "I'll have the house scotch. Nothing less than twenty years."

"Right away, sir."  She beamed at him, and Dean found himself impressed by her complete professionalism as she flounced away.

Dean let his eyes stray after her, smiling to himself, and found his gaze flitting over some of the other patrons in the restaurant, trying to see just how out of place he really was.  When his eyes fell upon a familiar face, they widened subtly, and he looked back to Gabriel quickly, giving him a casual grin.

"Scotch, huh?"  Dean took a sip of water, feeling tension knot in his stomach.  "You know me well."

Gabriel gave a little shrug, not even noticing Dean's nervous twitch. "Not just scotch, the best scotch this side of Scotland."

"You're going to spoil me, _Mr. Novak_."  Dean teased with a smile, their usual banter setting him at ease.

"I've been trying to convince them to call me Gabriel for years. Never sticks." He chuckled.

Dean glanced down, laughing softly.  "I'll call you Gabriel all you'd like."

"Laphroaig Islay Single Malt Scotch Whiskey."  Their waitress cut in again, setting two glasses down on the table, ice clinking inside, as she uncapped the bottle.  "Aged twenty two years."

Dean blinked up at her, giving her a small smile as she poured their drinks, and as she shifted closer to Gabriel to take their orders, Dean's eyes strayed again.  Victor Hendriksen's gaze met his from across the floor, and his cheeks colored as the older man's face flashed with recognition.  Clearing his throat, his focus turned back to Gabriel as he spoke to their waitress with a beautiful accent.

"Thanks, Amelie." Gabriel said, nodding politely, a lopsided grin on his face as he ordered for both of them, navigating the french in the menu with the ease of practice.

Dean cleared his throat as she left, taking his glass and peering at the scotch with a curious expression.  "What'd you get me?"

"They do the best pork belly here, and everyone loves pork belly." Gabriel said, taking a sip of his scotch and humming his approval

"Pork belly, huh?"  Dean grinned, chuckling into his own glass as he took a pull, making a content sound in delight at the taste.  He paused, tilting the bottle of scotch his way, eyes skimming over the label as he gave Gabriel a sly smile.  "Huh... kinda _floral."_

Gabriel shrugged, "I'm not paying for the packaging." He said, playing along with his tease. "What if I happen to like flowers?"

Dean chuckled, giving him a dry look.  "Says here there's also a splash of sea breeze.  It's also woody.  You getting any of that?  Or is my palate just not refined enough?" 

"I try not to deconstruct my drinks, reminds me they're all just rotten fruit, or grain."

"Good point," Dean muttered, sitting back in his seat as he tried to relax; his hair stood on end, feeling eyes on him as he took another long pull from his glass.  "It's good, though.  Strong."

"Maybe I'm just trying to get you wasted."  He chuckled, leaning forward in his chair.

Dean's eyes glinted playfully, and he leaned forward too.  "Trying to impress me, trying to get me wasted...  Geez, Gabriel, it's like you're trying to get into my pants or something."

"Who, _me_? Never." Gabriel teased, "I think I might be a little insulted."

"Oh, only a little?"  Dean asked coyly, nudging at his foot delicately beneath the table.  "I should try harder."

"Maybe you should."  He grinned, resting his chin on his palm.

"And what will I be getting for all my hard effort?"  Dean's eyes flitted over his face, taking in his features.

"Anything you want."

Dean blinked, a little shocked, and he sat back in his chair with a wistful smile on his lips.  "Anything, huh?  World peace?"

"I'm not so sure about that one, but I'll see what I can do."  He grinned.

Dean laughed softly, glancing down, almost timid.  He felt kind of ridiculous, sitting there with Gabriel, the older man offering him the world.  It was a joke, though.  He knew it was a joke.  But it didn't stop him from feeling the rush of heat-- desire and affection welling up in him.

"Good to know," Dean muttered, taking another drink from his glass.  "Should I make another request then?"

"If you want." Gabriel smiled, not expecting him to ask for anything too serious, it wasn't like either of them were expecting much to come out of their little arrangement.

"Let me drive the Mercedes back to your place when we're done with dinner."  Dean said, looking a little more than excited.  "I've gotta take her for a spin."

Gabriel nodded, appeased Dean wouldn't wreck his car. "Sure."

"Awesome," Dean beamed at him, grateful as he took another pull from his scotch.

A fond smile curled Gabriel's lips, and he couldn't bring himself to freak out over just how comfortable they were around each other.

They made easy conversation, talking over drinks.  When their meal came, Dean made satisfied little sounds around his fork, noticing the way Gabriel's eyes strayed to his mouth every so often with a touch of smugness.  They bantered, sharing jokes and flirting over dinner.  They even started asking questions about each other, getting to know one another.  If they'd been dating, Dean would have called it a giant success. 

Especially considering the fact that he knew Gabriel would be taking him home to screw him later.

"No, I uh..." Dean shrugged, clearing his throat as he idly chased the last of his meal around his plate.  "I didn't get a chance to finish high school.  I just ended up with a GED."

Gabriel gave a soft shrug. "No shame in that." He said, "Ever considered furthering your education."

Dean snorted indelicately, giving him a dry look.  "Me?  In college?  Yeah, right."

"I'm sure you'd do great." Gabriel said, in complete confidence in Dean's intelligence.

"At failing out and wasting money, yeah, sure."  Dean nodded, expression dubious.

"Nah, I've seen people plenty dumber than you pass college."

"I sincerely doubt that," Dean told him, tone mild and self-depreciating.  "There aren't a ton of people in the world who are as dumb as I am." 

Gabriel gave a disbelieving snort. "Trust me, Dean. You'd do great."

"I don't--"  Dean let out a huff, shaking his head.  "You don't know what you're talking about, Gabriel.  Not that it matters anyways-- I'm not going to college."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Alright, if that's what you want."

"It is," Dean insisted firmly, a touch of irritation in his tone.  "I'm-- I'm content, doing what I'm doing."

"Okay." Gabriel said, a little frustrated Dean didn't want more for himself. But who was he to force the issue.

"Okay," Dean muttered, hating the lull, and he cleared his throat as he stood.  "I'm gonna use the restroom.  Be right back."

Gabriel nodded, internally kicking himself for even bringing it up. It wasn't like it was any of his concern, even if part of him did want to see Dean succeed.

Dean was grateful for the security of the bathroom.  It gave him a moment to catch his bearings, to find some kind of grounding after he'd lost it with Gabriel back in the restaurant.  Moving over to the line of sinks, he laughed softly to himself at how ridiculous the entire place was-- everything was so decadent.  So maddeningly elaborate. 

Turning the faucet on, he splashed a bit of water over his face, taking a deep breath.  He liked Gabriel.  He liked Gabriel a little too much.  Sex was one thing, but Gabriel was a good man.  A smart, kind man who Dean cared for and was growing to care for even more.  Letting out a soft sigh, he peered at his reflection for a long moment, wondering what Gabriel could see in someone like him.  How in the world he could see someone smart, someone with a future.

Dean lost his future five years ago in a fiery car accident.

Pushing up straight as he heard the door swing open, he adjusted his tie with numb fingers.  His eyes strayed from his own image to whomever had entered, and he stalled completely as Hendriksen smiled over at him.  Dean felt his features burn as he cleared his throat.

"Dean," the other man greeted, expression warm and eyes straying.

Dean's hands dropped down to his sides, turning about to face him.  "Victor.  It's been a while."

"It has," he grinned, hands burying into his pockets, suit fitted and pinstriped.  He looked no different from the last time he'd seen him.  "I'm surprised to see you someplace like this.  Must be servicing someone pretty high up."

Dean stiffened, tracking him as the older man advanced.  "I have no idea what you're talking about.  I'm not servicing anyone tonight."

"No?"  Victor's brows furrowed, and he stopped a few feet before him, head canted curiously.  "You sure about that?  Because I've got a hundred that says otherwise-- I know you like it fast and hard, and I'm sure your _date_ won't notice.  Or mind, for that matter."

"No thanks."  Dean's jaw flexed, and Victor frowned as Dean glanced away. 

"I'll make it quick, Dean.  And you'll be a hundred dollars richer."  He shuffled closer, hands slipping out in order to settle on the marble counter top at either side of Dean's hips, leaning in even as Dean flinched back.  "Or I could always incarcerate you for prostitution."

Dean glanced up at him sharply, eyes wide and outraged.  "I'm not doing anything wrong--"

"Maybe not right now," Victor conceded with a nod, and Dean pressed back until the counter dug into his lower back almost bruisingly.  He felt trapped.  Felt cornered.  "But you have.  And we both know the word of a dropout ex-ward of the state is gonna be nothing compared to a decorated federal agent."

"How is the white collar division?"  Dean grit out, dread filling him when he realized he was at this man's mercy, and he cringed as Victor ducked down to bury his face against his neck as Dean pressed a hand flat against his chest, pushing feebly. 

Victor had much more dirt on him than Dean would ever have on Victor.  He felt something sick coil in his stomach, like something rancid and slimy had curled there.  Dean didn't want this, didn't want any of this, and he just prayed that no one would walk in and that Victor would make it quick and painless-- he'd been known to have a sadistic streak, especially on stressful days at work. 

"You enjoying the desk job?"

There was a growl, and then teeth grazed his skin.  Dean panicked and pushed harder, face burning with humiliation-- that fact that he couldn't do _anything_.  That he could only let it happen as Victor pressed in close, and he could feel the other man's interest firmly against his hip.  

 

 

Gabriel frowned at his glass of scotch, looking up as though he'd miraculously find Dean's seat filled again. It had been ten minutes, and he had a sinking feeling Dean had left, not that he'd blame him; he shouldn't have pried. Dean's life was none of his business. 

Huffing out a long sigh, Gabriel downed the last of his scotch --heaven knows he'd need a little dutch courage-- and walked towards the bathrooms, swallowing thickly as he pushed through the door, expecting to find it empty. He came to an abrupt halt as the door closed behind him.  Gabriel did not like other people touching his things, and as far as he concerned, Dean was one of his things.

Teeth grinding together as anger flared, barely concealed threat in his tone  "Hope I'm not interrupting."

Victor pulled back abruptly, but he didn't move away, still pinning Dean in even as the young man pressed more firmly against his chest-- his other hand tight against the edge of the counter, knuckles white.  "Actually, you are.  Don't worry, you'll get him back in one piece.  Won't notice a difference."

"Victor," Dean hissed, shame coloring his features even darker, and the other man finally budged-- but only slightly. 

Gabriel knew a struggle when he saw one, eyes narrowing. "Get off him." He growled, something dark in his voice.

Victor took a slow step back, hands raised in something like surrender, a mocking smile on his lips as his eyes dragged over Dean's form.  "Got yourself a possessive one, huh?  Ironic, considering--"

"Shut up, Victor."  Dean grumbled, pushing off the counter and moving towards Gabriel; his safe haven.

"Oh, come on."  Victor chuckled, and a hand slipped into his jacket pocket to pull out his wallet.  "Don't be like that.  I at least owe you a ten for the inspiration."

Dean's eyes shuttered, and he wanted nothing more than to hide his face in his hands as mortification welled up in him.  "I'd really like to go now, Gabriel."

Gabriel tilted his head, equal parts confused as he was angry. "He's not for sale." He said, harsh, and biting, taking Dean's hand to lead him away, seeing how uncomfortable he was.

Dean followed, head hung in shame, grip tight on Gabriel's hand as the older man guided him back to their table.  He sat stiffly, awkwardly, expression conflicted as Gabriel took the seat across from him once more, and Dean refused to look up.  Reaching for his glass, he downed the rest of his scotch, and then poured himself some more.

"Hey, you alright?" Gabriel asked, not even bothering to hide his concern, nudging gently at his foot under the table. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No," he managed, taking another long pull from his glass before he set it back down, glancing up at him with a small, forced smile.  "No, I'm fine.  He's uh... He's always been kind of a dick when he gets drunk."

Gabriel saw right through his smile, giving him a very pointed look. "You wanna go home?"

"Yes," Dean nodded, giving him an apologetic look.  "Yes, I'd like that."

Gabriel shrugged, "No problem." He said, hailing their waitress to get the bill, pointedly not letting Dean see lest he feel guilty. "Come on."

Dean stood with a soft smile, hesitating for a moment before he reached out to take his hand, following him out of the apartment and to the curb-- he waited until Gabriel finished talking to the vallet before he spoke.  "What you saw-- what he said-- I um... it wasn't what you think it was."

"Don't worry about it." Gabriel shrugged, taking his keys back from the vallet. "Guy was a dick. You still wanna drive?"

"No," he mumbled, shaking his head.  "No, I'm good.  Maybe next time?"

Gabriel nodded, unlocking his car and sliding into the driver seat. "Next time."

Dean slid into the passenger seat, buckling silently, and relaxed back into the familiar scent of Gabriel's car.  Glancing over to him, Gabriel watched as he got in, satisfied he was at least mostly calm.  Starting the engine, he pulled out of the car park, driving home.

* * *

Dean was surprised when they pulled into the parking lot beneath Gabriel’s building.  He'd thought Gabriel would take him back to his messy apartment when he'd said home, but the idea that Gabriel would bring him here made something warm unfurl in him.  As Gabriel killed the engine, Dean laid a soft hand on his shoulder and leaned in, catching his mouth for a lingering moment, tasting like gratitude. 

Gabriel tensed in shock for a second, blinking rapidly until he processed what was happening, cupping a hand to his cheek and returning his kiss.

It was gentle.  It was almost sweet, their lips pressing together simply, just touching for a long moment.  It broke briefly, and then they were kissing again, chaste brushes of their mouths.  It was the kind of sheer affection Gabriel starved himself of, warm and sweet and so, so perfect, he couldn't bring himself to run away from it anymore.

After a long moment, Dean paused, both of their breathing unsteady as their foreheads rested lightly together.

"Take me upstairs?"  he asked, voice soft so as not to break the moment.

Gabriel nodded, pulling back and getting out of the car reluctantly, waiting by Dean's door until he got out, warm in ways he hadn't been in a long time.  Dean slid to his feet gracefully, adjusting his suit jacket with a gentle tug, and his hands itched to reach out and touch Gabriel.  To take his hand. 

Clearing his throat, Gabriel reached out and caught his hand, trying to ignore the blush on his cheeks as he lead Dean inside.  Smiling to himself, kind of dopily, Dean followed after him as he laced their fingers together.  He didn't even bother making a face at Naomi as they passed her desk on the way to the elevator, too focused on the perfect touch of their hands linking them together as they stepped into the lift.  Grinning, sort of crookedly, Dean tucked his free hand into his pants pocket as they rode up in comfortable silence, fingers interlocked. 

Gabriel remained in silence for once in his life, not wanting to open his mouth lest he ruin the moment. The elevator door opened, and they lingered for a while longer than necessary before they walked in. If Gabriel also clung a little tighter to his hand, that was his business.

"Gabriel," Dean came to a stop just within the threshold, tugging gently at his hand.

Turning to him, Gabriel offered a little smile. "Yeah?"

Dean hesitated for a long moment.  "...Thank you.  For tonight.  I really-- It was fun.  You're a really, um...  You're just kind of awesome.  So thanks."

He gave a little shrug. "Don't worry about it."

"Okay," Dean smiled at him, small and affectionate, nodding slowly as he pulled him close by the hand, cupping his jaw as he leaned in to kiss him.  "I won't."

Leaning against his hand, Gabriel slanted their lips together, slower than usual, gentle even.  A small sound managed its way up from the back of Dean's throat-- like a moan, like a whine, like a needy gasp.  He shuffled in close until their chests were flush, mouth pliant and warm against Gabriel's.  Squeezing the fingers laced with his, he let their noses bump as they shared easy kisses.

If that wasn't the best sound Gabriel had ever heard, he didn't know what would be. Curling an arm around his neck, he pulled Dean closer, savouring the taste of his lips.  There was another muffled sound, Dean's tongue darting out to licked into Gabriel's mouth, hand slipping from his to fist in the material of his shirt as he pressed even closer.

Parting his lips, the tongues met in the middle, slow kissing devolving into something far more messy, heated and more familiar.  Dean moaned, tongue flicking over the roof of Gabriel’s mouth as he tried to pull him impossibly closer, mouth hot on his.  Gabriel tasted like that scotch they'd been drinking-- dark and rich and heady.  Dean wondered if he kissed him for long enough if he could get drunk off of him.

Pulling back to catch his breath, Gabriel lowered his head to latch against his neck, biting, and sucking against his skin.  Panting, Dean tilted his head back for him, gaze wavering as teeth grazed his pulse point, and he whined.  Tugging at his shirt, his fingers fumbling slightly as he moved to work the buttons open, hands seeking the heat of his skin.

This was safe, this was territory he knew. Enough to push the growing affection he held for Dean away, to smother it in heat, and sweat, and the warmth of another body.

Hands palming over the ladder of Gabriel's ribs as he tugged it free of his pants, Dean tilted his head and nipped at his jaw.  Feeling the weight that had settled between them finally start to lessen, he grinned against his skin, rocking against him as he spoke low and amusedly, trying to lighten it further.

"If there was a college for this," he hissed as Gabriel ducked his head to suck a mark into Dean's skin-- like a claim.  "I'd pass with flying colors."

"You'd be top of the class." Gabriel chuckled, kissing over the mark he'd left and shrugging his shirt off.

"Only class I'd ever be the top in," Dean murmured, blunt nails dragging over his shoulders.

Gabriel declined to comment lest he start an argument, but some part of him was determined to prove to Dean he was smart, that he was worth something. "It's a good class to top." He retorted, dragging his hands down Dean's back to slip past the waistband of his slacks, grabbing at his ass.

Gasping as their hips met perfectly, his lower back curved, and he moaned faintly, thumbing over one of his nipples idly with dark eyes.  "Anything you think I could improve on, professor?"

"You got a bit for a thing for calling me professor." Gabriel commented, "Think we should probably explore that."

"Yeah?"  Dean's head canted faintly, curios, but used to people wanting some form of roleplay.  "How would you like to do that?"

"Oh. This isn't for me, this is for you. You're the one who keeps calling me professor." He smirked, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling off his tie, threading the fabric around his hands. "But I reckon you could teach me a thing or two."

Dean's eyes darkened at the sight, straying to the material, shivering as it ghosted over his skin; he barely hesitated, the amount of trust he'd given Gabriel with his body was almost terrifying, before he glanced back up.  "How do you want me then, teach?"

"On the couch, just sit for me." Gabriel instructed, keeping the tie for himself. "And get those pants off."

Dean felt something like liquid fire spread through him, and he nodded, pulling away and moving over to the couch, kicking his shoes and socks off on the way.  Pausing just before it, he opened his slacks, shimming out of them and his underwear with ease, and kicking them aside before he settled down.  He hissed at the rush of cold against his skin.

"Hands, please." Gabriel said, moving to kneel between his legs, dragging his rug closer to keep his knees from hurting too much.

Meeting his gaze, eyes warm-- with the alcohol from their dinner, with the lust burning in him, and with something Gabriel didn't quite want to name yet-- he offered his wrists up to him, lips parted very faintly. 

Threading the tie around Dean's wrists, he bound them together, just tight enough to feel it. "Now, I want you to talk to me. Tell me something I don't know."

Dean's head canted slowly, eyes narrowing.  "About what?"

"Anything. Your work, about the stars. Tell me things you know."

"Um..."  Dean's brows furrowed, and he laughed softly, but nodded.  "Okay.  Uh... There was this-- this gorgeous Camaro in the shop the other day.  I don't know why anyone would have a Camaro in New York of all places, but it was beautiful.  He didn't treat her right though-- used the wrong octane rating and overheated her 'til she blew a gasket."

"Enlighten me. What's an octane rating?" Gabriel asked, pressing indulgent kisses over the insides of his thighs.

Dean shivered, staring down at him, hands bound beautifully in front of him-- like he was a present.  "It's a standard measure of the performance of motor fuel.  The uh... higher the octane number, the more compression the fuel can withstand before detonating.  In layman's terms?  Fuels with a higher octane rating are used in high-compression engines that generally have higher performance."

"Uh-huh." Gabriel mumbled, sucking a mark against his skin. "S'plains why it costs so much to fuel my car then. Tell me more."

"Um..." Dean breathed out slowly.  "Most engines use a four-stroke cycle. So the cycle consists of intake, compression, combustion and exhaust."

Gabriel let out a little hum of understanding, licking a stripe up the underside of his cock, teasing and fleeting as he looked up at him.

" _Jesus_ ," he moaned, pupils blowing out wide as he caught his gaze, spreading his legs for him expectantly.

Gabriel pulled back, looking up at him pointedly. "I didn't say you could stop."

Dean's eyes widened, and he scrambled for a moment.  "Uh-- Um, in the intake phase, fuel and air are drawn into one of the compression chambers.  A piston rises in the chamber, compressing the mixture.  The combustion phase begins when the compressed fuel mixture is ignited with a spark from the spark plug. The following explosion, something we call a-- a um, the power stroke, forces the piston down and spins the crankshaft, powering the car. Finally, an exhaust valve opens to allow for the expulsion of exhaust and any fuel that didn't burn."

Appeased, Gabriel returned to lavishing attention over his skin, leaving a sharp nip on his stomach before wrapping his lips around the head of his cock.

Dean whined, instinctively tugging at the bindings around his wrists, leaning back against the couch as heat teased at his nerve endings.  He moaned softly, bucking up, wanting more.

Tugging pointedly at his bindings, Gabriel glanced up at him, pulling back. "Keep going. The more you get off topic, the less I give you. Teach me things."

"What--?  I don’t-- _Gabriel_ ," he whimpered, squirming faintly. 

"Keep talking, Dean." He ordered, something biting in his tone.

"Fuck," he muttered, shuddering, resting his forehead against the soft material of the tie around his wrists.  "Um... _Shit_.  The uh-- The internal combustion engine is what cars are run on.  It's this um... It's this steady burning of air and fuel in a-- a combustion chamber.  It creates power that forces components within the engine to move.  The motion and force is transferred to the wheels of the vehicle through components of other automotive systems."

Reaching up, Gabriel ran a hand through his hair, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "Good, just keep talking for me."

Dean leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering shut briefly as he breathed in-- slow and deep.  "The internal combustion engine can also be called ICE for short.  The components in direct contact with combustion are the cylinders, pistons, valves and spark plugs.  Air from the-- the um... the vehicle's intake system and fuel from the fuel system is delivered to an area at the top of each cylinder called the combustion chamber.  Intake and exhaust valves are seated in these holes placed at the top of the combustion chamber.  When the intake valve opens, a measured amount of air and fuel mixture enters the chamber-- within each cylinder, a piston moves up and down.  Once air and fuel are delivered to the combustion chamber and the piston is traveling upward, the mixture is compressed.  The spark plugs fire when the spark timing system so determines, and the compressed mixture ignites."

Humming softly, Gabriel coaxed him to sit back up again, petting through his hair gently. There was something very smug about the way he pressed rewarding kisses over his stomach, glancing up at Dean occasionally, satisfied he could prove Dean's intelligence.

Dean shivered, whining, more words spilling over his lips.  He could feel fire sparking in him, catching flame and burning with desire.  He wanted Gabriel's mouth all over him.  Something in him quivered, though, with the attentive touches Gabriel placed over Dean's skin.  They were expectant but gentle, and they made Dean ache as he realized-- for some reason-- Gabriel _cared_.

"-- once the piston has moved down after combustion, the rotary motion of the crankshaft moves it back up the cylinder. When that happens, the exhaust valve is opened and the leftover gas from combustion-- the exhaust from the engine-- is forced out of the chamber.  Once that valve closes and the piston moves down again, the intake valve opens and the partial vacuum created by the piston's downward motion pulls more mixture into the chamber. The timing is controlled by the camshaft-- this uh... this thing that's linked to the crankshaft.  The camshaft turns as the crankshaft does, but at half the speed.  It uh-- It--"

Pressing Dean back, Gabriel let his lips trail down his thighs, the tips of his fingers tease at the base of his cock, squeezing, and stroking as he licked over the head. Each fact he drew out of him was rewarded with a little touch, lips moving over his skin, aimless and yet with a purpose.

"It all requires a starter motor to begin the motion."  He mumbled, whine catching in his throat, and he draped his arms over his head and over the back of the couch, hands flexing uselessly as he squirmed, heart racing helplessly in his chest.  "The motor turns the crankshaft, which transfers its-- its motion to the connecting rod and piston.  Then the piston compresses the air and fuel mixture in the combustion chamber.  Once combustion has occurred, the force created moves the crankshaft through the connecting rod. The crankshaft's inertial motion works to keep the piston moving up and down the cylinder, and the process of combustion continues for as long as the vehicle is running."

Petting at his thighs, he sucked around his length, teasing the slit with his tongue, enjoying the break in Dean's voice.

"Internal combustion engines rely on the principles of compression, precise timing and proper mechanical functioning of all components involved. When those are all present, a small spark leads to a force great enough to power a vehicle."  He moaned, toes curling, lower back arching very faintly. 

Swallowing around him, Gabriel let his nails bite into his hips, holding him down so he wouldn't choke. Sometimes, going down on a guy just felt off; they tasted bad, or forced too much, or smelt off. But this, this he could get used to.

 _"Gabriel,_ " Dean breathed, spine curving sharply, a mewl falling over his lips. 

Panting faintly, Dean tried to squirm, hips pinned down against the couch as wet heat enveloped him perfectly.  Keening, his hands flexed again, tugging at the tie around his wrists as Gabriel sent pleasure searing up his spine.  Dean let out a faint sob, relief washing through him as he finally got more than just teasing touches. 

"Fuck _fuck_ , Gabriel, _your mouth_."  He moaned, muscles flexing as his face etched in bliss.

Gabriel was going to pull back, reprimand him for disobeying, but decided he'd strung him out enough for tonight. Dropping a hand to cup his balls, he gave a gentle squeeze, cheeks hollowing as he sucked.

Dean groaned, gasping as pleasure increased.  He babbled soft praises under his breath, gaze fluttering, letting out a soft keen as his back bowed.  Nails racking over his hips, Gabriel pulled back a little, taking a much needed breath before swallowing back around him, bobbing his head slowly.

Dean's thighs trembled, cock hot and twitching in his mouth.  Moaning again, his head lulled, and he strained against his bindings again.  Chanting Gabriel's name under his breath, a faint sheen of sweat glistened at his forehead, and his toes curled into the carpet as Gabriel brought him closer and closer to the edge.

Upping his pace as he felt Dean tense, Gabriel rolled his balls in his hand, wanting to feel him come.  With a sharp cry, Dean bucked, eyes rolling back as he came into his mouth.  Panting, his hips flexed, spilling out his release as Gabriel milked it out of him, the soft pressure at his balls only letting off when Dean was spent and slumping back into the cushions of the couch, quivering.

Pulling off his cock with a wet pop, Gabriel wiped his mouth clean on the leg of Dean’s discarded pants, tugging Dean's bindings undone and rubbing at his wrists. "See, told you you're smart."

Still short of breath, he stared at him with wide eyes, lips parted as fingers rubbed gentle circles against his skin, bringing sensation back to his fingers.  With a sudden surge, Dean pressed forward, hands framing Gabriel's face as they toppled to the floor together.  Their lips met, Dean's firm and unyieldingly beholden as he drew flush against him.  His heart was pounding, still racing in his chest as emotions caught and tightened in his throat, adoration threatening to overwhelm him.

Gabriel tensed for a moment, gripping around Dean's waist out of instinct. Gathering himself, he returned his kiss as best he could, unsure as to where the sudden affection came from, but satisfied with it nonetheless.

Licking his way into Gabriel's mouth, their tongues met in a messy tangle as Dean kissed him breathless, tasting himself there and moaning faintly.  Shifting against him, his hands trailed down to where his shirt was hanging open, and shoved it down his arms as they grappled.  Laying back for him, surprisingly pliant, Gabriel let his nails rack down Dean's back, pawing at him as their lips met.

Kiss breaking, they panted, gasping for the same breath as Dean wedged a thigh between Gabriel’s and tugged him up, up against it.  A soft groan left him, grinding up against Dean’s leg, grateful for the friction provided after so long waiting.

Dean's eyes flitted over Gabriel's features with a strange hunger, and then he ducked his head down to mouth along his jaw and down his neck as he rutted down to meet him, offering him everything he needed.  Something twisted in Dean, something like lascivious desire, and he pulled Gabriel's hips up more-- he wanted to make him come, just like that, grinding against his thigh and still in his pants.  Needed to.

Letting his head fall back, Gabriel clawed at his back, rutting up against him, primal and needy, and completely uncaring for his state of dress, reveling in the heat the curled between them.

Dean grunted, pressing firmly, hands slipping up under his shirt and over his back, nails digging in as he breathed heavily against his neck-- "come on, come on, come for me" --teeth sinking in and nearly breaking skin as he rocked with him.

His breathing was ragged, panting  harshly and scrambling at Dean's back as he arched.  Grunting softly as he rutted against him, heat curling, and tightening in his gut until it was all just too much, coming with a muffled cry.  Panting, Dean buried his face against Gabriel's neck, pressing soothing kisses there as he let his hands drag up over him until his fingers were tangled in his hair, brushing through it gently. 

Blowing out a long sigh, Gabriel stared up at the ceiling, shifting in his pants as he realised what Dean had made him do. "Y'know, I haven't come in my pants since I was a teenager."

"No?"  Dean propped himself up on his elbows so that he could peer down at him with a grin, fingers still carding through his hair and smoothing it back from his face.  "Congrats then."

Gabriel gave a soft snort, laying back against his rug. "Was fun."

"Kinda the point, yeah."  He replied playfully, but there was a softness in his voice.

"Then I guess you did well." Gabriel smiled, soft and lazy.

Dean returned the look, nudging gently at his nose.  "Come on.  Let's get you out of those before it gets all crusty and gross."

Gabriel shifted under him, nose crinkling at the wet patch in his pants. "There's a reason I haven't come in my pants since I was a teenager too, apparently."

"I'd imagine so," Dean chuckled, moving off of him, settling back on his knees as he worked Gabriel's belt open, then unfastened his slacks.  "Hips up."

"Yes, sir." Gabriel teased, canting his hips up for him.

Rolling his eyes fondly, he tugged his pants down, shimming them down and off of him along with Gabriel's underwear, tossing them aside as he lowered his head.  Mouthing over his stomach, tongue tracing the line of his hip, Dean glanced up with dark eyes.

"Oh, okay. Already?" Gabriel mumbled, voice breaking a little as he met Dean's gaze, propping himself up on his elbows.

Dean made a little, noncommittal sound, cupping the soft length of him as his tongue made a hot path, lapping up the bit of Gabriel's release that was still there.  "Just cleaning you up."

Gabriel let out a long groan, less at the sensation, and more at what he was witnessing. "You are fucking insane."

Dean grinned, wicked and lascivious.  "What makes you say that?"

"What do you think." Gabriel said, all tease as he wiggled his hips.

"Ohh," he replied slowly, nodding, obviously over exaggerated as he gave a gentle squeeze to Gabriel's balls, licking away the last of the come smeared over his skin.  "You mean because I'd be more than willing to beg you to tie me up and fuck me blind right this instant?"

Canting his hips up, Gabriel hissed out a groan. "Yeah. That."

"Is that what you want?"  Dean asked coyly, nipping at the soft skin just below his navel.

Gabriel nodded, mute for the first time in his life.

"Please," Dean breathed against his skin, peppering kisses up his abdomen and over his chest, soft pleads escaping between each press of his lips.  "Please, Gabriel.  Want to feel you for days."

Clearing his throat, Gabriel stared up at him, "Since you asked so nicely."

Lips brushing over his, Dean nudged at his nose.  "Where do you want me?"

"Dining room table." Gabriel ordered, regaining his composure as Dean moved away.

Dean stood slowly, languidly, eyes glinting in the dim light as he walked towards the table.  He added a little extra sway to his hips, coming to a slow stop before the table.  Laying his palms out over the glass surface, he leaned forward invitingly, but otherwise remained perfectly still and perfectly silent, waiting patiently for him.

"Y'know, if I had of known your be this well behaved, I wouldn't have tied you up." He smirked, moving over to settle behind him, running a hand over his back.

Dean chuckled, giving him a dark look over his shoulder.  "I'm just biding my time."

"I bet you are." Gabriel chuckled, rutting against his ass. "Think I should tie you up again, is that what you want?"

Dean's eyes fluttered shut, and he let out a soft moan.  "Yes."

"I thought so." Gabriel said, voice low and smooth, threading the tie he'd carried over through his hands, bringing Dean's hands up behind his back.

Dean stood a bit straighter, grunting faintly at the snug fit and the lovely, faint strain on his shoulders.

Gabriel guided him down, pressing him to the glass.  Leaning down to nip at the nape of his neck, Gabriel left the remaining tie's length free, tugging on it, and watching Dean's shoulders flex.  Letting go, he moved to retrieve a bottle of lubricant, setting it on the table next to Dean's head after he'd slicked his fingers, teasing at his rim.

Dean's breath caught, shivering at the cold of it, and he rocked back towards the taunting fingers.  He felt desire churn in him, glass cold against his cheek, and he let out a little whine.

"D'you know how hard it is to find someone who just likes to be filled up, who needs it." Gabriel said, low and rolling as he pushed a finger into him.

Dean grunted, gaze fluttering, breath coming vaguely short and fogging up the glass as he panted against it.  His fingers flexed, and he let out a little moan at the feeling of something in him-- not what he wanted, but he'd have to wait for that, and this provided the satisfaction he needed.

Slipping a second finger into him, Gabriel lent down to nip at the nape of his neck, curling his fingers, stretching him. "You like this, don't you, Dean.  Having me in you."

Dean's eyes fluttered, rolling back briefly as fingertips brushed over that bundle of nerves as he let out a little keen, panting softly as he gave a small nod.  "Yes.  _Yes_."

"You're so good to me, letting me do this to you." He purred, rubbing at his prostate.

His hips jerked back, impaling himself on Gabriel's fingers as he mewled, his cock already hard between his legs again, precome beeding at the head of him as he moaned and squirmed. 

"One of these days, I'm going to have to let you fuck yourself on my fingers." He said, tugging at his bindings as he worked him open.

Grunting, Dean's shoulders flexed, and he panted softly, nodding.  "Gabriel.  Fuck, don't-- don't stop."

"And if I do?" he asked, enjoying the flex of his shoulders. "What will you do about it, pretty boy?"

Dean whined, high and desperate, voice soft as he rocked back onto his hand.  " _Please_.  Please, don't."

"Okay.  I won’t, pretty boy, I won't." He promised, pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck, working his fingers into him.

Dean pressed back against him as well as he could, moaning and shivering, trembling beneath his touches with a soft keen.  " _Fuck_.  GabrielGabriel _Gabriel_."

Humming against his neck, Gabriel thrust his fingers into him a last few times, deeming him stretched enough and pulling back. Slicking over his length, Gabriel moved to nudge the head of his cock against Dean's hole, pausing there for a moment.

"Come on, take it."  Gabriel said, voice rough.  “I know you want it, so take it.”

Dean moaned, shoving back against him, taking the length of him almost completely in one fell stroke.  Biting his lip to stifle a groan, Gabriel gripped at his hips, nails scrapping as tight heat closed around him.  Whimpering, he pressed back further, gaze fluttering as his hands flexed at his back.

Rolling his hips slowly, almost testing him, Gabriel pulled his hips back, angling them just right as he sank into him with a sharp, quick thrust.

"Jesus _fuck_ \--" Dean's back curved, a stilted moan slipping over his lips as Gabriel filled him to the hilt, muscles clamping down around the length of him as he pressed himself back firmly-- as if trying to take even more of him in.

Pulling him back into each thrust, Gabriel let out a soft keen, hands slipping up his ribs.

 _"Gabriel,_ " he moaned, writhing, skin slick with sweat as he rocked back to meet him thrust for thrust.  "Gabriel _Gabriel.  Don't stop.  Don't ever-- ah!_ "

Gabriel’s pace faltered a little, doubling over as heat curled tight in his gut, driving deeper into him.  The table legs scraped across the floor a bit with each harsh, jarring thrust.  Dean grunted, feeling it in his very bones as pleasure twined through every nerve, puffing out against the glass as their bodies met with slick, messy sounds.  Keening, he arched, knees going faintly weak as Gabriel filled him over and over.  His hips canted up, offering more to him, taking him deeper still-- and then Gabriel was pounding against his prostate relentlessly. 

Dean cried out, going tight around him, body hot as he writhed.  Each inwards thrust had him letting out this helpless little sob as Gabriel took him deep and harsh.  He felt owned; it should have terrified him, but instead it just made everything so much better.  Face etching in ecstasy, he let out another half cry as he felt himself growing closer and closer to the edge. 

Straining against his bindings, he squirmed, breath stalling in his chest.  He didn't want to come.  Not yet.

A litany of curses fell from his lips, pressing them over Dean's skin as they worked higher and higher, mind reeling as pleasure consumed him. A harsh grunt left him with every inward thrust, teeth scraping over Dean's spine as he groaned, pushing deep into him as he came.

Dean keened, arching as he felt Gabriel spill out into him.  It was almost enough, the pressure in him twisting and tightening just enough even as he bit his lower lip, squeezing his eyes shut as the precipice just evaded him.  Panting, he felt the intensity ease just a bit, but not much, and he whined faintly.

"Fuck," he breathed in nothing more than a whisper, feeling his cock throb and savoring it, the feeling of pleasure mixing with that touch of discomfort making him moan. 

Gabriel paused for a second, as though waiting to hear Dean come. When it didn't happen, a frown marred his features. "Maybe I am getting a little too old for this." He chuckled, curling a hand around to brush over Dean's length.

Dean whimpered, straining, gasping for breath.  "No.  No, no, I'm okay.  I'm okay.  You don't need to--"

"What if I want to?" Gabriel asked, "You want to come yet?"

"No," he admitted softly, shuddering.  "Not yet."

Gabriel nodded, swallowing thickly as he pulled out of him with care. "Then what do you want?"

"Anything," he mumbled, shivering as Gabriel's release slipped down the inside of his thigh.

Stroking down his flank, Gabriel left a kiss at the nape of his neck. "Uh-huh. And you want to stay like this?"

Dean actually blushed, squirming a little, hands flexing slightly.  "I wouldn't mind it."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, moving away from his back and loosening the tie around his wrists. "Really now?"

"Don't make a big deal of it," Dean murmured, shifting again.

"Kinky thing, aren't you." Gabriel chuckled, sliding a hand over the back of his thigh.

"I figured that was a given," he replied, shivering.  "First time you made me come was in a public forum."

"Yeah, I guess so, huh." Gabriel smirked, "We should do that again some time."

"I wouldn't object," Dean mumbled, grinning faintly.  "Play a few games.  I always did like hide and seek."

"Yeah, I noticed." He said, "Worth chasing though."

That blush was back on his face, and he cleared his throat.  "You're not so bad to be caught by."

Gabriel let his hands wander a little, tracing out the ridges of his spine. "I reckon I could just leave you here for a while."

Dean let out a soft sound of protest, arching into his touches.  "Don't?"

Gabriel shrugged, tugging at the binding at his wrists. "Come on, come sit with me."

Dean's back flexed as he stood straight, body aching slightly, and he huffed out a breath as he followed him over to the couch.  When Gabriel sat, he tugged at the tie around Dean's wrists again, and he complied, settling in his lap.  His lower back pressed to the armrest, sitting across Gabriel's thighs obediently. 

Gabriel hummed his satisfaction, curling an arm around him. "One of these days I might have to get you a collar."

Dean leaned in, nosing along his jaw, and nipping at his neck in retaliation to the implication.  "Provided you wanted me kept."

"For a little while at least, if you'd be interested." Gabriel replied.

Dean pulled back slightly, regarding him for a moment, not sure if he was serious or not.  "I could be persuaded."

"Just as well, I'm good at persuading." Gabriel quipped, hoping to pass off the sentiment as banter.

Chuckling softly, his lips quirked up into a faint grin.  "I look forward to seeing it, then."

Trailing his hand around to dip into the cleft of his ass, Gabriel moved under him, teasing little touches left in his wake.

Dean shifted, shivered, a soft sound falling over his lips.  He was still slick for him, and he rocked back against his hand as his cock gave a small twitch of interest.  The throb that came after almost had him regretting his decision not to come, hands still tied behind his back and at Gabriel's mercy. 

Withdrawing his hand, Gabriel rubbed at the swell of his ass, seemingly disinterested as he trailed his hands over warm skin, occasionally glancing up to gauge his reaction. Tugging at his tie again, he coaxed him to shift in his lap, pulling Dean's back flush with is chest.

Dean settled back against him, a curious wrinkle forming between his brows, the gentle touches making his toes curl with need as he squirmed under the soft attentions.

"You'll get what you want in the end." Gabriel promised, feeling him shift. Pulling Dean back squarely against his crotch, he shifted, cock comfortably wedged between the cheeks of his ass, already half hard again.

Dean's fingers curled, brushing against Gabriel's stomach, and he let out a soft sound as he rocked back for him, stilling when Gabriel's hands tightened at his hips.

"Just stay there for me." He said, rubbing gently at his stomach, shifting behind him ever so slightly, dropping a hand to part the cheeks of his ass, rutting against his hole slowly, teasing.

Breath catching, his gaze fluttered, and he relaxed into his hold with little coaxing.  Muscles fluttered, wanting, and Dean let his head lull against Gabriel's shoulder as he nose at his cheek.  Turning his head to press a kiss to Dean's lips, Gabriel offered a smug little smile, pulling him back again to rut a little harder against him.

Dean let out a soft breath that sounded a lot like a whine, pleasure taunting at his nerve endings.

"Careful now, might think you're too eager." Gabriel said, tone light despite the warning.

Dean's teeth grazed his jaw.  "Like you really have a problem with that."

"Only sometimes." Gabriel clarified, angling his hips a little. "You need slicking up again?"

"No," he murmured, and it was true.  "But if you want to make sure, I wouldn't mind."

Gabriel nodded, looking around for a moment, as though expecting the bottle of lube to magically appear to him. letting out a soft huff, he leant towards Dean's ear. "Be a good pet and go get me the bottle on the table."

Gabriel didn't get a chance to see the way Dean's pupils blew out so wide and dark that his eyes looked black, but he did hear his breath hitch. 

Dean stood, shuddering at the cold all over, and he meandered over to the table.  He stopped there for a moment, puzzled as to how he would bring it to him for a second until realization hit him.  Leaning down, he took the tube between his teeth gentle and then straightened out again and made his way back over.

Gabriel held out an expectant hand when Dean returned, taking the bottle from him. "Good boy." He praised, coaxing him to sit back down, pressing a rewarding kiss to his lips.

Dean pressed back against him again, reveling in the feeling of their bodies pressing together quite perfectly, and he flushed faintly at the praise.  Petting at his hips for a moment, Gabriel uncapped the lube, coating his fingers and coaxing Dean to move so he could slide two into him, slicking him over again.  Dean grunted softly, rocking back against him with a quiet sound.

Working a third finger into him, less because Dean needed it and more because Gabriel liked his reaction, he rubbed at his prostate, loving the way he rocked back into his hand.

Dean moaned, heady and guttural, bucking back onto his hand as Gabriel worked him open.  His toes curled as ecstasy rushed through him, his cock throbbing between his legs as Gabriel pressed at that bundle of nerves-- turning Dean into a mess in his lap, hips rocking back, muscles tight and taunt, body practically begging for it.  For more, for everything.

Pulling his fingers out, Gabriel pulled him back, lining up against his hole and pushing in easily, a soft little groan passing his lips.

" _Gabriel_ ," Dean breathed, squirming in his lap, grinding down as he took him in to the hilt, huffing out these short pants as Gabriel tugged him firmly down onto him. 

Dean felt suddenly, ridiculously vulnerable.  His legs were spread, draped over Gabriel's so that he was laid open and bare.  Back at a forced arch with his hands secured back there, he couldn't help but shift and wiggle, only slipping down on to Gabriel's cock further.  His feet flexed, jaw clenching as he was impaled back onto him, head lulling on his shoulder as he panted.

"You okay?" Gabriel asked, stilling his hips, seemingly unaffected by the tight heat around him.

"Yes," he nodded, voice breathy and strained, full of him and perched in his lap like a goddamn prize; he couldn't bring himself to care, liked the way Gabriel could just take control for him.  "Yeah, I'm good."

A smile lit up his face, leaning back against the couch, idly petting at Dean's hip. "Great." He chirped, a mischievous little glint in his eyes as he reached for the TV remote. "Then you won't mind waiting there for me."

Dean groaned, shifting defiantly.  "Tell me it's not going to be _Real Housewives_."

"Maybe." Gabriel chuckled, "Unless you have a preference."

"Not reality television?" he requested softly, trying to relax against him even as his length hung heavy between his legs, throbbing again.

"Well, I have a fair collection of porn." He joked, a teasing little grin on his face.

Dean's breath caught, hitching in his throat; the idea that Gabriel would make him sit there like this, full of him and achingly hard, while porn played over the screen just seemed unfair.  "Do you?"  He tried for nonchalance.

Gabriel raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, if you want."

"It's uh... It's up to you," he replied, clearing his throat.

"You really are a kinky little thing aren't you." Gabriel chuckled, fidgeting with the remote for a moment. "Guess it's your pick then. What do you like to watch?"

Dean shifted uneasily, a soft moan falling over his lips, blushing.  "Uh... It's-- Not _Real Housewives_."

"Nothing to be embarrassed about." Gabriel said, stroking at the ridge of his hip slowly.

"The porn, then."  He mumbled under his breath, knowing that there would be consequences and benefits of both-- reality TV was worse than anything, though.

Gabriel chuckled softly, a little too lascivious to be simply amused, nipping at his ear. "So, what kind of porn do you like?'

"The good kind?"  Dean replied derisively, trying to ignore the way his cock twitched.

"Is there even such a thing. Really?"

Dean grinned, huffing out an amused sound.  "No, not really."

"Y'know, sometimes I go watch porn for a laugh. Like some of the weird shit they do." Gabriel grinned, flicking through the expansive collection of movies he had saved.

Dean watched some of the titles scroll by.  "Your favorite.  Show me your favorite."

"Really don't think you wanna go there." Gabriel said, a faint laugh tainting his words.

"I do," he rocked back firmly, enjoying the hiss it coaxed from Gabriel.  "Show me.  I want to see what you like most.  Show me."

"Okay then." Gabriel mumbled, a faint flush painting his cheeks as he flicked through a list of increasingly bad porn titles. Clearing his throat, he shifted a little; the slow, slightly cliché music started, terrible acting that frankly made him hide a chuckle in Dean's neck, and a plotline that was shoddy at best.  It took a grand total of ten minutes for the leather collars and biting commands to begin.

Dean swallowed thickly, eyes trained on the screen, and his hands flexed against Gabriel's stomach as he watched the pair on the TV.  His tongue felt heavy in his mouth as the smaller of two men was bent over the edge of a bed and prepared, all the while held securely in place by the fingers hooked loosely on the dark collar around his neck.  Dean's cock gave a little twitch, aching, as something pink and silicon was slicked up and pressed gently to the young submissive's entrance, coaxing an obscene moan from the television's loud speakers.

Dean's breath caught as he watched it slide in to the hilt, curved just so, and he knew just where it was pressing in the young man.  Dean shuddered, pupils blowing out wide as the definite sound of vibration was heard.

 _"Like that, don't you, baby?"_  The man's voice purred, and there was a moan in reply.  " _Being stuffed full.  Bet I could just leave you like this, let you come over and over.  Bet you'd let me put more in you, wouldn't you?"_

Gabriel shifted a little as his cock twitched, swallowing thickly, hoping Dean didn't get too freaked out. Some people thought the whole domination thing was so far out there he needed a therapist. Absently stroking over his hip, Gabriel gave a slow roll of his hips, biting back a groan as he watched.

Dean grunted, and then a soft moan fell over his lips as he felt Gabriel move within him, eyes hazy as he watched the scene unfold before him.  As he watched the men tease and touch each other, he felt his entire body light up with desire.  His pupils grew wide and dark, and he shifted in his lap, squirming slightly as his breath came shorter and shorter as the scene drew out-- toys and praise and muttered orders followed by sharp tugs on the man's collar. 

Unable to help himself, Gabriel kept up the shallow roll of his hips, just enough to keep things interesting. "Really, really need to get you a collar."

Dean whined, internal muscles fluttering around the length of him, watching as the young man was told to sit on the edge of the bed-- a thick, buzzing toy buried deep in him-- as his mouth was claimed by an equally thick cock.  Dean bucked back and down onto Gabriel, writhing until hands stilled his hips as he let out these helplessly needy sounds.  He was so hard, the head of his cock weeping as he throbbed with need.

The slow roll of Gabriel's hips stalled with a little more difficulty than he would have liked, panting softly to regain control of himself. Leaning up to Dean's ear, he let his lips brush over the outer shell. "Look at you. All needy, and wanting. You like it when I play with you, right pretty boy?"

"Yes," Dean replied in a dazed hiss, eyes losing focus pleasure just out of reach, and he whined, turning his head to nose at Gabriel cheek, voice hushed and strained.  "Yes-- just you, only you.  Gabriel, _please_."

Gabriel let out a soft growl, nails biting into his hips as he pulled him back, sliding deeper into him. If later asked, he'd pointedly ignore the flare of possessiveness that reared up, nipping at his ear.

Dean moaned, going tight and hot around him as muscles spasmed, and he panted as Gabriel slid completely into him.  The angle of it, the depth, had his back at a lovely forced arch, and he trembled in his lap as pleasure washed through him, heady and addicting as he mewled. 

"Patience, pretty boy." Gabriel said, holding his hips to keep him from squirming too much. "I'll take care of you later."

Dean groaned, toes curling.  "Tease."

"Only when I want to be." Gabriel purred, nipping at his ear.

Dean whined, trying to shift in his lap.

Gabriel tutted under his breath, holding him still. "Stay there and watch."

Grunting, Dean's focus turned back to the screen.  Impaled on something thick and pulsing, the younger man in the film seemed to be writhing, trying to keep himself from something, mouth preoccupied and hands bound.  Dean watched as he came with a ragged sound, and he felt Gabriel twitch within him, coaxing a soft moan from Dean. 

Inhaling deeply, trying to settle his burning, thrumming nerves, Dean let it out slowly as the taller man hissed out something to his submissive.  _"Told you not to come yet.  You don't come until I say you can, remember?"_

As the figures on the screen shifted until the young man was face down on the bed, ass in the air, wrists cuffed to his ankles, which were spread apart by a stiff metal bar, Dean had to bite back a soft sound.  He felt want surge through him, hot and sparking, as he watched the young man's master of sorts thoroughly start to play his body-- with his fingers, with his tongue, with increasingly interesting toys until the man was a complete mess, dripping with sweat and his own come from the multiple times he was forced over the edge.  Dean thought it was the best punishment he'd ever seen.

" _Fuck_ ," Dean cursed under his breath, breath catching, cock throbbing almost painfully between his legs.

"Have I found a kink here?" Gabriel asked, mostly teasing as he rolled his hips, biting back a groan as he watched the scene play out. "I think I have. You'd like to be strung out like that."

Dean squirmed again, helplessly, pleasure teasing at his nerves again, and he whined at the thought of being so lost to ecstasy like the man on the television screen, knowing it was absolutely true.

"Maybe when this finishes, I might just indulge your little kink." Gabriel purred, "If I feel like it."

Dean strained against his bindings, trying to rock down onto him, trying to coax him into movement.  " _Gabriel_."

"Not yet. Just wait there." Gabriel said, holding his hips in place.

"Please," he hissed, trying to shift again.

"Nope." Gabriel said, popping the 'p' at the end of the word.

Dean whined, arching, tugging at the tie around his wrists, aching.  " _Fuck_."

"But I might be persuaded." Gabriel offered, nipping at his ear again.

"Please," Dean moaned, shifting in his lap, panting helplessly.  "Please, Gabriel, please."

Gabriel let out a soft sound, contemplative as he let him move. "And what do you want me to do?"

"Fuck me," Dean said in a breath, squirming, practically writhing.  "Please, Gabriel-- take me, fuck me, make me come, _please, I need you_."

"Of course." Gabriel purred, shifting his hips angle them up, fucking into him slowly at first. "And you're going to keep coming for me until I get tired of you."

" _Pleasepleaseyes_ ," Dean panted, eyes fluttering, and he rocked down onto him with a rough grind-- every inch of him begging for it.

Gabriel let out a soft groan, guiding his hips down, taking him deeper, harder. "And you'll love every second of it, even when you think you can't go anymore."

Dean's cock twitched, angry and weeping, and there was something tight and white hot coiling in his stomach as he spasmed around him with a soft cry.  "Please, let me-- I'm so-- _Gabriel, please,_ can I?  _Please_."

Gabriel paused for a long moment, watching him twitch. "Go on."

Dean rocked back firmly, taking him in to the hilt, grinding down as his hips shifted, and it was enough-- the permission, the feel of his cock so hot and thick inside of him, was enough to send him reeling over the edge after so long.  He bucked, impaling himself back, eyes growing hazy as he keened softly, back arching as he spilled out over himself.  Dean's head swam with it for a moment, in disbelief that he'd just finished with so little stimulus, and he groaned softly as he slumped back against him, watching the scene on the TV blindly.

Gabriel fucked him through it, slowing the pump of his hips as Dean went lax, maintaining an idle thrust.  Dean mewled softly, head lulling, breath short against his ear as he nudged at his temple with his nose.  Gabriel pet at his hip for a moment, calming him down enough to move him, pulling out with a soft huff of complaint and untying the scrap of fabric around his wrists.

"You can move, just don't touch." He instructed, guiding him to lay back over the couch.

Dean swallowed thickly, too gone to protest, and he laid over the cool leather with a soft sound.  His eyes were so dark, so wanting as he stared up at him, a flush staining his cheeks as the soft moans from the TV made him shift.  Hands splaying, he let his arms fall over his head, gripping at the armrest at the opposite end softly in some kind of preparation.  His lips parted in awe, in desire, as a hand rested at his hip, thumb stroking over the jut of bone there as Dean settled, and he ached with how suddenly empty he felt.

"Gabriel," he whispered, arching softly, a little flex-strain of muscle and come covered skin that was just for him.  "Please.  I need you."

Gabriel took a moment to watch him move, biting back a little groan. "You'll get what you need."  Gabriel promised, spreading his legs apart and thrusting into him again, squeezing his eyes shut for a second as tight heat clamped around him.

Dean let out a soft cry, back curving, and he shuddered as he felt Gabriel slip a bit deeper, legs wrapping around his hips to urge him further.  Angling Dean's hips up until his balls were pressed against the cheeks of his ass, Gabriel panted softly, biting back a whine as he looked down at him, so terribly still for a long moment.

Dean stared up at him, already half hard again, length twitching slightly as his pupils blew wide, dark and wanting as he adjusted around him.  Breath short, he clenched the arm of the couch between his fingers slightly, and shifted.

" _Fuck_ ," Dean muttered, canting his hips, as if trying to take him deeper.  "Fuck, I love it when you're in me."

"I noticed shortly after you begged me to fuck you." Gabriel quipped, rolling his hips slowly, teasing.

Dean's gaze fluttered, head falling back slightly as he savored the motion.  "I'd beg you anytime you like if this is what I get."

"I'll remember that." Gabriel smirked, breath hitching as he quickened his pace.

Dean moaned, rocking to meet him, panting softly as Gabriel moved in and out of him with ease.  Gabriel let his eyes fall shut, losing himself in the tight heat of Dean's body, soft curses falling from his lips as his pace faltered, driving deeper, harder into him. Panting harshly, he snapped his hips forward a last few times, spilling deep into him with a sharp cry.

Dean arched, keening, muscles fluttering around the length of him as he felt Gabriel's release spill out into him.  He moaned, legs wrapping around him to keep him close as they panted.  Gabriel blew out a long breath, blinking slowly as satisfied warmth curled through him.

Dean whined, giving him a pleading look.  "Touch me?"

Gabriel seemed to deliberate for a second, making to reach for his length before pulling away abruptly. "Don't think I will be."

"Gabriel," he huffed, almost annoyed, shifting against him.  "Gabriel, please."

"No can do, Dean-o." He chirped, far too amused by his squirming.

Dean let go of the armrest, hands moving to touch himself, as he rocked up against him.

Gabriel tutted disapprovingly, moving Dean's hands away. "Don't do that."

Whining, he bucked slightly, hands caught with Gabriel's.  "Just gonna leave me like this?"

"Until I finish with you, yeah." Gabriel said, pressing him back against the couch.

Dean gave him a half-hearted glare.  "Gimme something, anything.”

"Nope. Not touching you." Gabriel said, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Then let _me_ touch me."  Dean whined, squirming.

Gabriel just shook his head again, giving a slow roll of his hips, cock twitching  in interest.

Dean's breath caught, and he bucked again, moaning.  "Oh, fuck, yes."

Unable to hide his grin, Gabriel gave a teasing little thrust, watching him buck.  Dean undulated, abdomen flexing as his body rolled for him.  Gabriel growled under his breath, pulling back only to slide back home easily, rolling his hips against Dean's ass, grinding into him.

" _Yesyes_ ," Dean moaned, writhing, clutching at the couch again as pleasure warmed him from head to toe, pin pricks at the bottoms of his feet and the palms of his hands, nerves firing rapidly.  "Again.  _Again_."

"You're really demanding, you know that." Gabriel huffed, gripping at his hips as he moved in him.

Dean arched, chuckling softly.  "You like it."

"I do." Gabriel admitted, voice strained as he thrust into him, slower than usual.

Whining, Dean tried to rock up, tried to get him to move.  "Faster."

Gabriel complied, less for Dean's benefit and more for his own, heat curling in his gut as he thrust faster, harder into him.  Dean let out a soft cry, the drag of Gabriel's cock in him running over his prostate perfectly with every thrust.  Panting, he bucked, losing himself in sensation.  He mewled, breath leaving him in short whines, and he didn't give an inch of warning when his eyes rolled back and he spilled out over his own stomach with a strangled sound.

Gabriel let out a soft curse as he watched Dean's expression contort, thrusting in deep a last few times before the tight heat of Dean's body brought on his orgasm, groaning lowly as he spilled into him.  Shuddering and quaking, he moaned beneath him, tight and spasming around the twitching length buried deep inside of him.  Dean let out another soft sound, legs tight around him, and he panted heavily, chest rising and falling with each breath.

Gabriel panted heavily, eyes glassy as he stared down at him, bracing an arm against the armrest to keep from collapsing onto him.  Dean's lips were parted, small breaths falling over his lips as it hitched in his throat, flush and sweaty from their coupling.  He shifted, and felt the wet slick of Gabriel's release in him, threatening to slip out past Gabriel's softening cock.  Grunting, he reached up, cupping Gabriel's cheek and guiding him close for a lingering kiss.

A soft sound of surprise was Gabriel's only response, unfocused as he returned his kiss with the lazy kind of interest that spoke of satisfaction. Shifting a little, he let a hand wander over Dean's chest, avoiding the come streaking his stomach. "Maybe after I'm finished with you, I'll lick you clean."

Dean moaned, hips twitching up in response.

"Was that a yes?" Gabriel asked.

Dean nodded, breathing out another soft sound, completely lost in him, with him.  "Yes.  God-- _yes_."

"Oh good." Gabriel grinned, stealing another kiss.

Dean tangled his fingers into Gabriel's hair, lips slanting under his, their noses bumping faintly.  Breaking their kiss, Gabriel smiled down at him, a little too leering to be affectionate.

"You look like you're up to something," Dean mumbled, tugging him back in for another kiss.

"When aren't I." Gabriel mumbled against his lips, leaving a nip at his lower lip.

Dean shuddered, humming.  "Care to share?"

"No, actually, I'm not one for sharing."

Dean grinned wryly, nipping at his lower lip.  "Possessive much?"

"Only sometimes." Gabriel shrugged, rubbing at his hips.

Dean hummed appreciatively, eyes fluttering shut, and he relaxed beautifully beneath him.  If Gabriel were the sentimental type, he'd tell Dean just how good he looked, how lucky he was to be with someone so beautiful.  Dean stretched languidly beneath him, lips parted just so, and he glanced up at him after a long quiet moment with a small grin. 

"Hey there," he muttered softly, ankles hooking at his lower back.

"Hey yourself." Gabriel said, slipping a hand up the ladder of his ribs.

"Did I tell you how hot you looked in that suit of yours?"  Dean asked, shivering under his touch, always so wanting, so accepting. 

"No, but you can now." Gabriel smirked, tracing over the ridge of his hip.

"You have no idea," Dean mumbled, eyes roving over his features.  "All I wanted to do was crawl under the table and suck you off."

"Yeah?" Gabriel asked. "Don't think the staff would have been pleased."

Dean hummed, legs tightening around him.  "The staff would have enjoyed the show."

"Only if I let them watch." Gabriel countered, giving an experimental roll of his hips.

Dean's lips twitched up even as he let out a soft sound from the back of his throat.  "Want me all to yourself, huh?  Greedy."

"I am." Gabriel agreed, shifting his grip as he cock twitched.

The words were lost on Dean as his eyes grew hazy with lust, lips parting with his soft gasp.  "Gonna be sore in the morning."

"I know." Gabriel smirked, far too pleased with himself as he moved in him, shallow little thrusts hardly enough to really feel.

Dean moaned, low and heady, and he shifted beneath him in a long, languid way-- body stretching and muscles flexing prettily under his skin.  "Gonna take care of me again?"

"Don't I always." Gabriel replied, leaving a nip at his collarbone

Dean's breath caught, and his voice was so very soft with some kind of emotion neither of them was willing to name.  "Yes, you do."

Gabriel gave a soft little grunt, smiling at him fleetingly. "You're welcome."

"Didn't say thank you," Dean teased mildly.

"I'm being preemptive." Gabriel said, almost wise.

Dean chuckled, breath catching faintly.  "Is that so?"

"Uh-huh." Gabriel smirked, rolling his hips shallowly.

Dean's eyes went hazy again, and he moaned helplessly, lower back curving off the couch.  Groaning softly, Gabriel pulled back ever so slightly, pushing back into him.  Dean grunted, nerves sparking, body oversensitive.  He could feel Gabriel's release still in him, and it left him feeling dirty and wonderful as Gabriel thrust in shallowly again.  He spasmed, tight and hot and fluttering around him as their hips ground together, and mewled faintly as pleasure burned through him.

Each movement of his hips was timed with the flex of Dean's back, thrusting deep into him despite the agonizingly slow pace, drawing it out even if it felt like torture.  Dean moaned, body thrumming, his abdomen flexing with each thrust.  His cock grew hard again, pleasure fogging his brain as Gabriel meticulously filled him with his cock over and over-- taking him easily, deeply, until Dean could practically taste him.

"More," he mewled, legs tightening again, nerves sparking and making him keen and squirm.  "Harder."

"Lucky I'm in a good mood." Gabriel said, a certain smugness colouring his tone as he canted Dean's hips up, thrusting harder into him.

His body jerked with each inward rock of Gabriel's hips, eyes rolling back briefly as ecstasy wrought through him almost violently.  " _Fuck.  Yes, don't-- don't stop_."

Gabriel was in no mental state to even think about protesting to such a nicely worded request, more than content to give in to the heat of his body, deeper, and harsher as he ground into him.  Dean cried out, high and broken, writhing as he rocked to meet his thrusts.  His mind shorted, words and sounds lilting over his lips without his permission as he bucked up, impaling himself onto him.

Each thrust tore a sort grunt from Gabriel's lips, nails digging into Dean's hips as he chased his orgasm.  Dean was so close, so damn close.  His cock throbbed.  He felt like Gabriel had been pounding into him for hours, and he let out a sob as he squirmed.

"Please," he begged, crying out again as Gabriel thrust harshly against his prostate, words lost on his tongue for another few sharp drives until he could gasp back to awareness.  "GabrielGabriel _please_.  I need to-- I cant -- I can't come like this, I need you to touch me-- _fuck, please, touch me, please_."

"No. You come like this, or not at all." Gabriel said, voice breaking as heat curled through him.

"Pleasepleaseplease," Dean sobbed, writhing, hands moving-- going to touch himself as pleasure bordered perfectly on pain, tears burning at his eyes and threatening to fall as need erupted through him.  "Please, Gabriel-- _ah_."

Gabriel caught his hands, shaking his head as his hips faltered. "No."

"Please," Dean hiccuped out a broken sound, squirming, and writhing as he bucked, and tears slipped down the sides of his face, the sensation of it all too much to handle.  "I can't-- _I can't_."

"On your own, or no- not at all." He grunted, nails digging into his hips.

Dean tried.  He tried to rock up to meet him, tried taking him deeper, tried urging him faster, the stimulation all too much and never enough as he strained for release.  Dean was a mess, barely breathing, covered in sweat and come and his cock was throbbing between his legs as Gabriel fucked him relentlessly.  Tears slipped down his face as he clung to him, crying out with each inward stroke, nails leaving angry lines down his shoulders as it all overwhelmed him.

His cock twitched, his back bowing, as Gabriel canted his hips and struck gold, plowing against that spot until Dean's vision went blurry.  Dean came with a scream, bucking and impaling himself up onto him, muscles going impossibly taunt and tight as he spilled out over himself violently.

If he were in any other headspace, Gabriel would have paused to enjoy the view. A half strangled groan left him, tight heat clamping around him enough to spur in his orgasm, any intent to hold off destroyed as heat lanced through him, coming into him with a sharp cry.

Dean pawed at him mindlessly, another broken sob falling over his lips, and he strained again as his body jerked and spasmed.  The aftershocks of it left him boneless, and there was something like need and something like resentment that welled up in him as he gasped for breath, unwinding his legs from around him as he tried to blink past the haziness.  He didn't know if he wanted Gabriel in him, or if he wanted to punch him for breaking him into a million raw pieces.

Shoving at his shoulder, Dean sobbed again, grunting from beneath him even as pleasure and affection shocked up his spine.  Breath catching, he pushed again, but there was no strength to it-- body numb and tingling-- hating how vulnerable he was.  Hating that all he wanted to do was curl up with him and kiss him until he fell asleep.

"You ass," he accused, voice cracking and rough, legs still hitched at his hips; he wanted to be soothed, wanted Gabriel to sooth him and calm his racing heart, and it only made him more angry.  "You son of a bitch."

Gabriel cocked his head ever so slightly, not even sure he was following this right. "Y'know, most people just say thanks."

Dean shoved again, helplessly, uselessly.  "You're a dick."

"Hey, hey. Calm down." Gabriel said, stern, but by no means angry, finally understanding why Dean was so upset. Shifting ever so slightly, he stroked down his sides, trying to get him to calm down a little. "You okay?"

Dean stopped pushing, but his hands rested at his chest as he shuddered-- still coming into the sensations running through him.  "You cock sucker."

"Would it make you feel any better if I told you it’s only yours I'll suck?" Gabriel said, his usual tease gone, something vulnerable in his tone.

"No," Dean snapped, but then softened, looking up at him with something like fear and frustration.  "A little."

Gabriel offered a warm smile, pressing a kiss to his forehead, unusually affectionate, though if questioned, he'd insist the situation called for it. "Well, it’s true."

Dean frowned at him, still trying to catch his breath, shame coloring his features as he moved to wipe away the tears drying on his face.  "You're still a dick."

Gabriel caught his hand halfway, brushing a thumb over the tears still on his face, wiping them away. "You sure you're okay?"

Dean leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering shut as his lips parted.  "I'll be fine.  It was just--"

"I know. Happens to the best of us." Gabriel said, voice soft as he brushed over his cheek.

"Particularly when the best of us are forced to come over and over without the courtesy of being jerked off," Dean accused mildly, turning his head to kiss his palm; his abdomen clenched as he tried to shift, groan escaping him at how _full_ he felt, and his body squirmed of its own accord.  " _Fuck_ , there's so _much_ of you."

"You could have stopped me any time you wanted." Gabriel reminded, "Want me to clean you up?"

Dean faltered, staring up at him in confusion for a long moment before he shivered again.  "No.  Not yet.  Just-- let me catch my bearings."

Gabriel nodded, petting at his hip slowly. "Just say the word."

Dean's breath caught, and then he tangled his fingers into Gabriel's hair loosely, coaxing him down for a kiss.  "You-- you'd really stop, wouldn't you?  If I told you to, if I'd told you to stop, you would have?"

"Well, yeah." Gabriel replied, "Of course I would have."

Dean's jaw flexed, and he shuddered, fingers stroking through.  "Thank you."

"Welcome." Gabriel murmured, kissing him gently.

Dean tilted his head, coaxed him in for another kiss, and slanted their lips perfectly together even as Dean trembled through the aftershocks.

Leaning down to rest his head against Dean's shoulder, Gabriel let out a little sigh. "You liked it though, didn't you?"

Gabriel was getting to see Dean blush quite a bit recently-- he took on a lovely shade of pink even as he dragged his fingers through Gabriel's hair.  "Yeah.  I uh-- I like everything you do to me."

It drew a warm little smile out of him, looking up at him. "Good."

Dean returned the look, thumb brushing over the line of his cheekbone.  "Clean me up?  Please?"

Gabriel nodded, unusually quiet as he slid out of him, nose crinkling a little at the sensation, moving to tilt his hips up, a wicked little gleam in his eyes as he licked a stripe over the come still on Dean's stomach.

Dean gasped, shuddering, eyes widening slightly Gabriel peered up at him.  "Gabriel."

"Yes?" Gabriel said, all tease as he licked up the remaining mess on his skin.

Dean whined.  "Fuck, you're-- _fuck_.  _You're perfect."_

"Why, thank you. I try." Gabriel chuckled.

Rolling his eyes fondly, he laughed softly and tried to shift futilely.  "Stop being a tease about it." 

"Can't, sorry." Gabriel shrugged, "I've tried."

"Please?"  He whined, squirming.

"Since you're begging." Gabriel smirked, parting the cheeks of his ass to lick over his hole, all red and used.

Gasping, Dean’s body went rigid, toes curling as heat shocked up his spine.  It wasn't exactly Gabriel favorite thing to do, but if it earned that kind of reaction from Dean, he was all for it. Lapping at the spilt come, he sucked at his hole, fingers drumming at his hips.

Dean bucked, crying out softly, and his cock gave a painful, feeble twitch as fire burst across his nerves.

Glancing up at him, Gabriel pulled away. "Think you can come once more?"

"Jesus fucking-- You serious?"  Dean asked, voice high, but his cock twitched again.

"Yeah. Come on, young thing like you, bet you could." He goaded.

Dean whined, trying to squirm again, voice breathless.  "Yes."

"Thought so." Gabriel smirked, licking over his hole again.

Dean gasped, arching.  Pausing briefly to suck at a finger, Gabriel pressed the digit into him, crooking it ever so slightly to rub at his prostate.  His hips jerked, flexing, and he keened as his eyes rolled back.  Pumping his finger, Gabriel licked around the stretch of his hole, sucking wetly.

Dean's toes scrunched up, and he bucked, cursing faintly as ecstasy overwhelmed him.  He was aghast to realize that all he wanted, all he needed, was for Gabriel to be back in him, filling him, and he mewled as he rocked against his hand.  A pleasant, acute ache jolted up his spine, leaving him breathless for a moment as his nerves thrummed.

"Gabriel-- Gabriel, _please_."

"Please what?" Gabriel asked, crooking his fingers.

"More," he moaned, sobbing, squirming with it as fresh tears rolled down the sides of his face, all of it just so _much_.  "More, please, more."

Pressing another two fingers into him, he pumped them in and out of his body, content to oblige him for now.  Dean grunted, toes curling, and he bucked sharply as his cock weeped against his stomach.

Reaching up, he wrapped a hand around his length, stroking slowly.

That was all it took for Dean to lose it, spilling out over Gabriel's fingers with a wrecked sound as his back bowed impossibly off of the couch.  Letting out a pleased little sound, Gabriel licked his hand clean, smirking down at him.

Panting and trembling, he groped blindly for him, breath hiccuping in his chest as he tugged Gabriel close and sealed their mouths together-- tasting himself on his tongue and pulling him flush.  Gabriel let out a startled little sound, curling a hand into Dean's hair as their lips met, slow and deep.  A word stuck and burned at Dean's tongue when they broke for air.  Staring up at him with wide, fearful eyes, he buried his face against Gabriel's neck, clutching him close without another sound.

For a moment, Gabriel froze, just letting Dean hold him, clinging to him in return, stroking slowly over his hip once he got his hands working again.

Dean let out a soft sound, peppering kisses over his throat, stroking through his hair as their legs tangled together.  "Blanket?"

Gabriel gave a half aborted nod, scrambling across the top of the couch to pull the throw rug over them. "Y'know. One of these days, we'll actually make it to my bed "

"You've got one of those?"  Dean murmured, already going lax in his hold, body aching.

"Been using it less now you're here." Gabriel said, shifting to curl up next to him.

Dean nosed under his jaw, shivering, pressing against the heat of him.  "Maybe one of these days, you'll take me in it, make a mess of your sheets.  Be nice to wake up in a bed."

"Maybe I'll haul out the silk for you." Gabriel said, only half joking as he held him.

Dean hummed.  "Breaking out the big guns, huh?  Rose petals too?"

"Rather not." Gabriel chuckled.

"I could fall in love with you, treating me so good."  Dean smiled dopily against his skin, words slurring slightly, barely awake.

"Better not. You'd be disappointed." Gabriel said, a spike of panic going through him.

Dean hummed noncommittally against his skin.  "Couldn't disappoint me if you tried."

"Bet I could." Gabriel challenged.

Dean let out a sleepy sound.  "You haven't."

Gabriel swallowed thickly, petting slowly down Dean's side, relaxing despite the direction their conversation was taking. "Did I tire you out?"

"Mhmm," he nodded, shuddering and tangling their legs together.  "You're good at that.  You're good to me.  Too good to me."

Gabriel just let it happen, too tired to protest. "You're welcome."

Dean snuffled, chuffed, and buried close as sleep took him.  Pressing a kiss to his forehead, Gabriel watched as Dean drifted off, a soft smile on his face, undeniably genuine. He knew he shouldn't be getting so close, but he wanted to more than anything else, and frankly, he was terrified.


	7. Trouble

It was unfair, the amount of tension that had settled between them since the terribly affectionate incident on the couch. Things between them just hadn't been the same, words left unsaid hanging heavily, dampening the usual spark they had to a feeble little glow. It had been Dean's idea to go out clubbing together in attempt to break the tension.

It was familiar and noisy, and just what Gabriel needed to forget, even if Dean did end up dancing with someone else, a fact that made jealously flare unnecessarily. He knew that Dean wasn't his, and that he was more than entitled to a little experimentation, but there was something terribly possessive growing in him.  The need to _keep_ that he hadn't felt in far too long.

The fact that Dean was enjoying himself quite obviously with the man grinding against him certainly didn't help.  His head was tossed back in a laugh, hips being held by hands that weren't Gabriel's.  Dean was even toying with the hair at the nape of the man's neck like he so frequently did with Gabriel, letting the other man press a thigh between his legs, looking too flush.

Gabriel cleared his throat, tapping the shoulder of the man Dean was dancing with. "Hey, mind if I cut in." He said. It would have passed for a friendly question save for the hard look in his eyes.

"Uh, yeah, I uh-- sure."  The man pulled away, looking a little sheepish.  "I'll call you."

"Yeah," Dean smiled at him before turning his attention to Gabriel, brow ticking up as Gabriel slid into the man's place, hands a touch too tight on his hips.

"Are you trying to make me jealous, or am I reading too far into this?" Gabriel asked, mostly joking as he pulled Dean flush against him.

"Would it even work?"  Dean asked, rolling to the fast beat, voice raised just enough for Gabriel to hear him.  "If I was trying to make you jealous, would it even work?"

Gabriel moved with him, lips ghosting over his ear. "Maybe."

Dean couldn't help but smile.  "Did I?"

Gabriel made a hum of indifference. "Maybe."

Dean rocked his hips firmly.  "Not even a little bit, huh?"

"A little." Gabriel admitted, gripping at his hips.

Fingers played with the hair at the back of Gabriel's head as they swayed together, leaning in, lips grazing his ear.  "I guess a better question is do you _want_ to be jealous?"

"Sometimes. I've gotten so used to having you, I don't want to share." He replied, slipping the tips of his fingers up Dean's shirt.

"You don't--" Dean cut himself off, pressing close and shivering.  "Don't share me, then.  You just gotta say the word."

"I'll think about that," Gabriel said, careful to avoid agreeing with him in case Dean got the wrong idea.

"Well," Dean nipped at his ear.  "While you're thinking, do you think you could get me a drink?"

"You always have been needy." Gabriel teased, dropping a hand to pinch as his ass before he pulled away to go to the bar, half expecting Dean to follow.

He didn't, though.  Soon, Gabriel found himself leaning against the bar by himself while Dean kept dancing.  He wasn't there for thirty seconds before there was a lovely, inviting young woman pressing into his space. 

"I'm sorry," she said, voice airy, eyes light and outlined in coal.  "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Gabriel glanced over at her, a little smile curling his lips. "I don't know, do you?" he asked. "I've got one of those faces you see everywhere."

She blushed prettily, glancing down and then back up through thick lashes.  "No, I think I'd remember seeing someone like you more than once."

"Well in that case, I'm Gabriel." He said, a charming smile on his face as he ordered a drink for Dean.

"Amber," she returned the look, inching closer, lower lip dragging between her teeth.  "Come here often, Gabe?"

"Not so much anymore," Gabriel admitted, looking her over. "But I think I might have to."

"Yeah?"  She canted her head, grinning.  "Why's that?"

"View's fantastic." He replied.

She laughed, laying a hand on his forearm, angling her body into his space.  "You're certainly not shy, are you?"

"Who me? Never." Gabriel grinned.

Amber giggled.  "Do you wanna--"

"Hey, baby."  Dean cut her off, appearing at Gabriel's side and pressing close, a hand cupping his jaw as he leaned in to kiss him for a long, lingering moment.  "Bar's kinda back logged tonight, isn't it.  My drink's taking forever."

Amber glanced between them, retracting a bit.  "Oh, I--"

"Shit, I'm sorry."  Dean smiled at her, not unkindly, but a bit sharp.  "Did I interrupt something?"

"No," she replied quickly, blushing and laughing, shaking her head as her expression softened as she looked over the both of them standing next to one another.  "No.  Nothing at all.  I was just-- you two have a great night."

"Yeah, you too."  Dean said, watching as she moved away, dissolving into the crowd.

Gabriel was half tempted to call after her. She seemed so nice after all. Turning a flat look Dean's way, he let out a huff of annoyance, pushing a few notes towards the waiting bar tender for Dean' drink.  "Nice to see you too."

Dean's brow furrowed, and he leaned against the bar next to him, head canting.  "Okay.  Did I miss something?"

"Well, no. But I did." Gabriel grunted, less annoyed at Dean for interrupting, and more at the little flare of affection that came with knowing Dean was willing to go after him.

Dean's face set with something hard and resigned as realization dawned, and he scoffed as he shook his head, leaning over the bar.  "Hey, Jo!  Get me my jacket, would you?"

The bartender smiled at him, warm and familiar, pausing to fish around beneath the bar for a moment.  Handing it over the bar to him before she turned her attention back to the other patrons.  Dean shrugged it on, tugging out his wallet, and fingering out the same amount of cash Gabriel had slid over the bar before he slapped it down on the counter in front of him.

"What's this?" he asked. 

"Payment," Dean snapped before turning, moving away before Gabriel could say another word. 

Gabriel watched him walk away for a moment, stunned into silence until a flare of anger sent him chasing after Dean. "Hey, don't walk out on me!"

"Fuck you," Dean spat over his shoulder, not even slowing, nodding at the bouncer with a tight smile before shoving out the door and into the cool night air.

Gabriel chased after him, unwilling to let Dean go just yet, not after so long. He was just getting attached, and there was no way he was letting someone else just walk out on him. "What the hell was that?"

Dean spun around, pinning him with a glare.  "You know, funny thing is, I could ask you the same damn question."

"I was talking to someone, forgive me for trying to make a friend." Gabriel spat. "Not all of us are lonely little shits."

"That wasn't trying to make a friend, Gabriel, that was trying to get up a woman's skirt."  Dean retorted, breath visible in the air.  "Which, by the way, is fucking _fine_.  If that's what you wanna do, _fine_ , go screw someone else.  But don't you _dare_ try and act jealous the next time some guy grabs my ass-- you don't have the _right_."

Gabriel was going to try and rationalize, at least a little. But Dean just kept talking, kept pressing his buttons. "You know what, fuck you. I try to talk to someone, and then you get all self entitled on my ass."

"Because I'm not a goddamn toy, Gabriel!"  Dean exploded, vaguely breathless.  "I'm not just someone you can use and fuck whenever you want to, anymore.  I'm your fucking _friend_.  So you don't-- you don't get to keep me from playing with the other kids in the sandbox while _you_ get to.  It's hypocritical and it's _bullshit_ and you _know it_."

Gabriel went silent, fuming, but making to attempt to deny the accusation. Dean had a point. Swallowing thickly, he stared up at him, expression set. "You've been kidding yourself for a long time if you think I'm your friend."

"And you've been kidding yourself if you actually believe that."  Dean snapped, not backing down an inch.  "But, seeing as you probably do, _you stupid son of a bitch_ , feel free to go _fuck_ yourself-- because you sure as hell aren't fucking me tonight."

Dean turned again, storming over to where he'd parked his Impala.  He wrenched the car door open and climbed in before the engine roared to live.  The wheels kicked up dust as he drove away.

Gabriel just stood there for a long moment, jaw set as Dean drove away, hands shaking at his sides as he unlocked his car, falling heavily into his seat. His throat constricted, breathing coming ragged as he sat there. Sometimes, Gabriel was forced to wonder why he even bothered with people at all.


	8. Chapter 8: out of the stillness (soft spoken words)

 

It had taken only a week for everything to snowball out of control for Gabriel; he'd shredded the throw rug, thrown out three bath towels, and scrubbed at the kitchen benches so hard he was convinced he might just have scratched the marble. All in an ultimately useless attempt to just forget about ever taking Dean back to his apartment, everywhere he looked lay some kind of reminder.

He hadn't even bothered to call in sick for work, shutting all the blinds and wallowing in his own wreckage. He knew it was pathetic, but frankly, he couldn't bring himself to care. It had only taken two days off for the office to start nagging, so he just turned his phone off to save them the hassle.

The sharp ding of his elevator broke his pattern of thought, praying it was just a figment of his imagination, though the sharp tap of footsteps across tile ruined that. "If this isn't an absolute emergency, you can fuck off."

Castiel simply rolled his eyes, well-versed in Gabriel's post break-up routine. "So, how much furniture did you destroy this time?"

"Enough." Gabriel mumbled raising his head from his couch, eyes dull as he looked over at his little brother.

"Do I get an explanation for this one?" Cas asked, walking up to him and tapping his leg, getting Gabriel to move enough for him to sit. Gabriel shook his head, laying his legs out over his brother's lap. "No? Thought not. It'll turn out okay, you know that, right?"

Gabriel just grunted into the couch arm in reply, skeptical without even having to open his mouth.

"No. It will. You just need to stop being so emotionally constipated, get out there, and tell him exactly what's going on in that head of yours."

"Screw you, if I-"

"Stow the crap and listen to me. Dean is the best thing to happen to you for ages, so I suggest you quit wallowing in your own self pity, get out there and tell him how you feel before its too late. You can't keep pushing everyone away."

Gabriel swallowed thickly, wanting nothing more than to just hide away, unusually vulnerable.  "What if he doesn't want to hear about it?"

"He will." Cas assured, oddly wise, pausing for a long moment. "You love him, don't you?"

Gabriel grunted, shifting on the couch again, silence falling over them. After a long moment, Cas spoke up, tapping at his leg again.

 "Also, before you to talk to him, take a shower. You smell like a stable." He said, trying to lighten the mood.

His nose crinkled as he plucked at the used looking shirt Gabriel had on, learning over.  It earned a little huff that was almost a laugh.

 "You eaten today?" Cas asked, and Gabriel shook his head. "We're getting take out, my shout." 

* * *

Some three hours later, Castiel left, empty noodle containers on the coffee table and a less piteous Gabriel in his wake, satisfied he'd at least nudged him in the right direction. Even if he knew it would take a few days for Gabriel to actually do anything. 

Sure enough, an entire two weeks after their argument, Gabriel found himself standing at Dean's door, looking like he'd just done a few rounds with a tumble dryer and lost. He'd had enough of waiting, of just watching people walk away from him. Just this once, everything might just turn out alright. Shuffling his feet, Gabriel knocked at his door, convincing himself not to run away when he heard motion from behind it.

The door swung open, a tall and burly man standing in the entryway, shirtless and grinning, and not at all the person he'd been expecting.  For a moment, Gabriel thought he'd knocked on the wrong door when he caught sight of teeth marks on the other man's shoulder, something cold settling in his gut.  Blue eyes glinted kindly and curiously at him.

"Well, you aren't the pizza man, are you?"  he asked, voice a soft and very Southern drawl as he leaned against the door jam. 

Dean's laughter could be heard from inside.  "Hurry the fuck up, Benny, I'm getting randy in here."

"Hands still, little bird, we've talked about this."  Benny called back, attention still on Gabriel.  "How can I help you?"

Gabriel couldn't say he was surprised, not really. Part of him always knew Dean would move on, find someone better, more stable. He cleared his throat, looking up at the stranger.

"Look, I really need to talk to Dean. Don't give me any of that 'he's busy' shit either. I can hear him in there."

Benny's brow ticked up.  "That right?  And who, may I ask, is callin' on him?"

"Gabriel. My name is Gabriel. Just let me in, please?" he said, not even attempting to look put together.

 "Ah," Benny nodded, recognition dawning, though he didn't move.  "You certainly have put your foot in it, haven't you?"

 "Yeah, uh. I'm good at that." Gabriel mumbled, rubbing at the back of his neck.

 Benny grunted, giving him a slow look.  "Might've noticed."

 "Are you gonna let me in or not?"

 "Now, now, no need to get uppity."  Benny grinned crookedly as he propped the door open further.  "Go on then."

 "Who the hell are you letting into my--"  Dean popped his head up from behind the couch, faltering when he spotted Gabriel; there was a litter of hickies along his neck and his lips were red and freshly kissed.  "Gabe, hey, kinda busy trying to get fucked, so if you wouldn't mind?"

Gabriel swallowed thickly, almost tempted just just leave.  His eyes trailed along the marks on Dean's skin, and his jaw set.  "Actually, I would mind."

Benny cleared his throat.  "Guess I'll be on my way, little bird." 

Dean looked as though he might protest as Benny moved over, scrubbing a hand through Dean's hair until it stood on end as he snagged up his shirt and made for the door. 

"I'm a phone call away, Dean.  Let me know if you need a scratch itched.  Tell Garth I said hello."

And then he was out the door, the two of them left in tense silence.  Dean's jaw flexed, and he pushed to his feet.  Brushing by him, he went to the door and jerked it open again, pinning Gabriel with a dark look. 

"Get out," he snapped, hand tight on the doorknob.  "Get out before I break your nose, you absolute _dick_.  There is so much _shit_ I could say-- Fuck, just get out."

"No. I'm not going anywhere." Gabriel snapped. "Who the fuck was he?"

A picture jarred, hanging crookedly on the wall, as the door slammed shut.  "None of your fucking business."

"Plenty of my fucking business." Gabriel retorted, though he knew it really wasn't.

"No, Gabriel, it isn't."  Dean snapped, moving closer, pajama pants slung low on his hips, wearing nothing but the flannel bottoms, and that only sparked more anger.  "It isn't any of your goddamn business.  I'm not your toy.  I'm apparently not your friend.  And I'm sure as hell not your boyfriend.  So you don't get to know who I do and do not fuck unless I tell you."

Gabriel clenched his teeth, hands shaking. "I know you're not a fucking toy, Dean. I'm not that fucking stupid. I know I fucked up, okay. I was gonna come back here to apologize, but you seem to be doing just fine on your own." He said, bitter, and hollow, shaking his head slowly. "Y'know, for a little while, I actually believed we could have been something."

" _Been_ something?"  Dean barked out a laugh, eyes misty but alight with anger.  "Gabriel, we _were_ something.  We were-- We were fucking _great_ , and then you just-- You did _this_.  You cut in because you were jealous, because you were angry that someone else was touching me, and then when I did the same you got mad at _me_.  This is _all_ you, Gabriel.  You and your goddamn fucking mixed signals."

"I panicked, okay! This is not something I do, the whole dating thing." Gabriel waved a hand between them. "I couldn't just watch you walk away like that."

 "Then you shouldn’t have _pushed_ me away!"

 "I didn't know what else to do!" Gabriel snapped, expression hard as they moved ever closer.

 "You could've _told_ me."  He shoved at his shoulder, jaw flexing.  "You could have just fucking told me, and I would have been yours in an _instant_ \--"

 Gabriel surged forward, cutting him off with the abrupt press of their lips. The sound Dean let out was muffled against his mouth.  His hands fluttered up to curl into his shirt instinctively, and their teeth clacked slightly as lips parted lips, tongues meeting in the middle. 

 Nipping at his lips, Gabriel sucked his tongue forward, winding his arms around Dean's waist.  Dean stumbled until they were flush together, moaning as Gabriel held him close.  Pawing at him like a starved man, Gabriel pressed a hand to his cheek, finally breaking apart to take a breath.

 Dean let out a soft sound, like a sob, pushing at his chest halfheartedly.  "You ass-- You _dick_ , what the hell do you think--"

 "I don't know." He admitted, letting their lips brush again.

He'd missed the feeling.

Dean kissed him hard for a long, lingering moment. 

"I hate you--" he kissed him again, pulling him ever closer, no venom behind his words-- just hurt.  "This is-- all your fault-- I hate you."

"Yeah, I hate me too." Gabriel mumbled, trying for humour as he kissed him again.

It devolved into a series of kisses.  Both gentle and firm, always lingering as they pawed at one another.  Clutching to each other like they were afraid that one of them would disappear.

"Please," Dean breathed between the presses of their lips.  "Please, all you have to do-- I'm just waiting for you to--"

Gabriel pulled back just enough to look at him, relieved to know Dean didn't completely hate him, but still frustrated that they'd argued, still hurt. "I'm sorry, Dean. I am."

Dean nodded, jaw working, and his fingers splayed over his chest before curling into the material of his shirt as he tugged him in for another sharp kiss, curse staining his lips.  "You big bag of dicks."

"I know. I'm sorry." Gabriel mumbled, rubbing a thumb over his cheek. "I can make it up to you. Promise. I'm tired of letting people go."

Dean leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering shut, teeth grit tight.  "I don't know what you want from me, Gabriel.  I don't know, and I can't keep guessing and getting it wrong.  It'll tear me to pieces."

"I just-" Gabriel cut himself off, unsure of what to say, a lingering fear of getting to attached flaring up. Swallowing thickly, he tamped down on his unwillingness, looking up at him. "You. I want you. All the time, any way you'll let me."

"Any way you'll have me," Dean replied instantly, kissing him for a long moment.  "If that's-- If it's just you and me, then it's just you and me.  But if you're not exclusive, Gabriel, then you can't expect me to be either.  You can't expect me to sit around and wait for you; if you're fucking someone else, someone else is gonna be fucking me--"

"I know." Gabriel insisted, cutting him off. "Just you. I'll only have you, I promise."

Dean nodded, a little breathless, and he managed a weak smile.  "You sure you want just me, Gabriel?  Because if you don't, I get it.  If you want to be with other people, I understand, I just-- I won't wait for you."

"No, just you. I can do that." Gabriel said, a bit desperate.

"But do you _want_ to do that?"

Gabriel nodded, a little frantic.

Dean felt his heart clench, and he nodded too, kissing him over and over.  "I want that.  I want you.  Gabriel, you have no idea.  Anytime someone else touches me, I want it to be you.  Anytime someone takes me, I want it to be you-- only you.  Only ever you."

Gabriel nodded stiffly, turning his head to bury into Dean's neck.  Dean held him close, kissing his temple, a hand curving around the back of his neck as they clung to one another.

"I'm sorry I made you leave." Gabriel mumbled, strained as his arm shifted around Dean's waist.

Dean let out a soft sound, burying his nose in his hair.  "I'm sorry I left."

 "No. Don't be. I would have done the same." Gabriel said, muffled against his neck.

 Dean nodded, and they held each other like that for a long moment.  Nudging at his temple, Dean tugged at Gabriel's hair gently. 

"Take me to bed?"

 Gabriel looked up at him, nodding slowly as he reached down to take Dean's hand, lacing their fingers together.  Dean squeezed at his hand, pulling him to his room, guiding him to the back and shutting the door behind him.  He switched the lock, and tugged him close, slanting their lips together. 

It was enough to break Gabriel out of the haze he'd put himself into, almost convinced he was dreaming until Dean kissed him. Gripping at his hip, he pressed against him, a little desperate as he kissed him.  Dean stumbled back slightly, meeting the door until he was pinned between the two, and he moaned faintly against his mouth.  Gabriel shrugged off his jacket, letting it fall haphazardly on the floor, slipping his hands over Dean's chest.

 Framing Gabriel's face with his hands, Dean licked his way into his mouth like a starved man, hungry and heated as they kissed.  A soft whine left Gabriel, pinching at one of Dean's nipples as he broke their kiss.

 Dean gasped, arching sharply, a soft sound tumbling past his lips.  "Gabriel--"

 It was a stronger reaction than Dean had ever had to Gabriel touching his nipples.  When he focused on them, he noticed how red and abused they looked.  Then his eyes caught those marks on Dean's neck that another man had left there-- a hickey under Dean's ear, one of his sweet spots, that someone else had made.

 When Gabriel finally focused on something other than the fact Dean didn't think he was a complete piece of shit, he found himself staring at a neck full of hickeys that weren't his. He was latched to his neck in a second, sucking at Dean's skin to leave marks of his own.

Dean moaned, hand tangling in his hair, already tender as Gabriel's mouth moved over his throat roughly.  Biting at his skin, Gabriel trailed down his throat, leaving marks over his collarbone, and across his chest.

 Squirming, Dean tugged at his hair, keening faintly.  "Gabriel, what-- What are you doing?"

"Staking a claim." He mumbled, tugging at Dean's hands and leading him towards the bed, turning them about, and pushing him back onto it.

 Bouncing slightly on the mattress even as it groaned in protest, Dean stared up at Gabriel with wide eyes, brow furrowed.  "A claim?"

 Gabriel nodded, moving to settle over him, mouthing down his chest, leaving a sharp bite just under his nipple.  Dean cried out, shuddering, hands bunching in the fabric of his comforter as pain and pleasure twisted through him.  Sucking a mark onto Dean's skin, Gabriel raised his head, pupils blown out as he stared down at him.

 Dean gasped, eyes hazy as he squirmed, jaw flexing for a moment.  "Mark me all you want.  I'm already yours."

 "I know." Gabriel said, elated that he finally could. Sitting up to strip his remaining clothes off, Gabriel reached out to tug at Dean's pajama pants. "Now get these off."

 Dean was quick to comply, canting his hips up for him, already half hard as he kicked them away and reached for Gabriel.  Pulling him close, he slanted their mouth together, kissing him for a long and lingering moment.  Smiling against his lips.

 Gabriel pulled back after a moment, a warm little smile on his face, laughing quietly to himself as he pulled Dean closer. "Am I dreaming? This feels like one of my post break-up dreams."

 "Well when you wake up in my bed tomorrow morning, you won't think you're dreaming anymore."  Dean said, draping his arms over his shoulder, kissing him again.

 Gabriel hummed, happy and soft, against Dean's lips.

* * *

In the morning, Dean woke with Gabriel's face pressed to his chest, with his arm around his waist.  He hummed, smile lazy and stretch lazier.  Gabriel snuffed against his skin, arm winding tighter, and Dean carded his fingers clumsily through Gabriel's hair. 

Head tipping back, Gabriel blinked awake, his own smile easy-- if not a bit tentative.  "Wasn't a dream." 

"Nope." 

"Pretty boy?" 

"Yeah, babe?" Dean's brow ticked up.  

Gabriel seemed to flush and puff up a bit; pleased with the petname.  "Thanks for giving me a second chance." 

"It really isn't a problem." Dean promised.  "I might still be a bit mad." 

"Are you?" 

"A bit." 

"How can I fix it?" 

Dean shrugged a shoulder.  "I'm not really sure yet.  I think we're supposed to take things one day at a time, or some shit." 

"I think I can do that.  If you're there with me." 

"That's the cheesiest fucking thing--" 

"Shut up," Gabriel leaned up, pressing his lips to Dean's for a long moment.  "One day at a time.  You and me.  Think we can handle it?" 

Tentative, Dean tangled their fingers together, their noses bumping where they rested their heads on the same pillow.  "I think we can handle it." 

Smiling, Gabriel pressed a fleeting kiss to Dean's knuckles.  Then his lips.  He rolled on top of him, pinning Dean beneath him and back against the sheets.  

Happily, Dean went with him.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes! 
> 
> Abandoned this fic a long time ago, but found this chapter sitting in an old file, so I figured I'd shape it out for an (admittedly rushed) timely ending just to give a touch of closure to any readers out there. 
> 
> There had been a bit more planned, but I think that this ties up enough despite loose ends. It's an old fic and I don't imagine I'll ever really get super back into it. It's just too different from what I write/how I write these days. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking it out! Hope you have a great life! Keep on keepin' on! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One Title: "The Creeps" by Camille Jones v. Fedde le Grand  
> Chapter Two Title: "Just a Little Bit" by Kids of 88  
> Chapter Three Title: "Satisfaction" by The Rolling Stones  
> Chapter Four Title: "Bread & Butter" by Hugo  
> Chapter Four Strip Song: "After Dark" by Tito & Tarantula


End file.
